Consort Of Gloriana
by theothertudorgirl
Summary: What if Elizabeth did marry her childhood friend, Robert Dudley? Taken from a challenge in 'The Tudors' Forum. AU
1. Prologue

_**AN: **__Welcome to 'Consort of Gloriana'. This story is most certainly AU. I decided to do this after reading the forums. I read Lady Eleanor Boleyn's challenge (Challenge 22#) and I was really interested in what would happen next so I thought why not right it myself. I hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own history as that belongs in the past and has already been done._

_* Just to let you, the reader, know that this story starts in October 1560, a month after Amy Robstart, Robert Dudley's first wife dies.*_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**8**__**th**__** October 1560**_

No one knew what to do. Elizabeth was pacing down the halls waiting for the man that she loved to arrive. Everyone knew that Robert Dudley was the Queen's favourite and know that his wife had 'mysteriously' died; power-hungry nobles were scared that one of their own could become their next King. They liked it not.

Elizabeth, of course, knew the whispers and being the daughter of a woman whose life had been filled with rumours that would eventually lead her to the scaffold, Elizabeth liked to be beyond reproach. This of course was not one of those times. All she wanted to do was be held in the man's she loved arms, just for a moment.

One of her ladies and her cousin, the young Lettice Knollys, was quickly walking towards her.

"Your majesty," said the young girl as she curtseyed. "The Earl of Leicester is waiting in your presence chamber waiting to see you."

In no mood to give a reply, Elizabeth dashed through the hallways with Lettice moving her smaller frame quickly behind the Queen as they moved in and out of courtiers who were scattered around the place.

No sooner than when they started the journey to her presence chamber where they actually there. The Earl of Leicester bowed towards Elizabeth and she dismissed all others who were there to wait upon her. As the last of the servants shut the door behind them, Elizabeth ran over to Dudley and embraced him in a hug. This is a moment she had waited to do for weeks. The scandal of Amy Dudley's (nee' Robstart) death was now in the past. For Elizabeth, this meant there future. Of course, she would never want to see an innocent girl die. It was mysterious. She had never heard of what happened truly. The inquiry came to the conclusion of misfortune and that was all that Elizabeth needed to know. It was an accident and her beloved Dudley was off the hook.

"Elizabeth, my darling, oh how I missed you," said Robert, who then planted a kiss on her lips. It was unexpected but it was good to her nerveless.

Elizabeth pulled away from him then. She didn't want to have any blemish on their names. Especially, since what she was about to say would change their lives forever.

"Robert, please sit down, there is something that I need to ask you," she said as she pointed towards the bay window which was within the room.

"You know that I would do anything that you asked of me," said Dudley with all the suave of a gentleman.

"Well then, Robert we have known each other for a long time and you must know that my heart belongs to no one else but you," nervously said Elizabeth. Dudley smiled and nodded in response. "Robert," she continued. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Robert knelt and took Elizabeth's hand in his and kissed it. As he lifted his eyes to look at hers he said, "You would be doing me the honour."

And with that Elizabeth felt that her whole world was complete. She was to be married like her parliament had been pressuring her to do and she would hopefully produce an heir to her throne, her father's throne and her grandfather's throne before that. She wanted a son to be the living image of his father.

* * *

William Cecil could not believe the news that he had just been told by his Queen. She was to be married which was a plus for himself and for England as a union could produce an heir and prevent civil war striking but this was not the union he was wanting to plan. He was hoping an alliance with French or the Spanish would come with a marriage union but instead she decided she would be marrying Leicester. Cecil was speechless and more so, how was he supposed to tell the other nobles that one of their own would be rising so high.

"Your Majesty, are you sure that I am the best person to be telling the nobles? Wouldn't you yourself prefer to tell them this most...joyous news?" said a rather nervous Cecil. He quickly got out a handkerchief to wipe his brow of the sweat that was appearing on the top of his head.

Elizabeth just stared at him with her black eyes, the eyes she inherited from her long lost mother. "Cecil, it is either you or Walsingham and at this moment you are the best choice. Walsingham will not be happy with the match and I am most sure that you are either but you are the better as you choose to not argue with me."

Cecil simply nodded, bowed and walked out of the room to let Elizabeth and her ladies organize her wedding details.

The first person he was to encounter in the hallway though was Walsingham. Walsingham had a solemn look on his face.

"Cecil, which one of us is to tell the rest of the nobles and parliament?" asked Walsingham. His spies were obviously at work again and this time it was not the best news he could have been delivered.

Cecil sighed. "It is I. Please save me if they are about to launch for my neck."

Walsingham laughed. Obviously the death of Amy Robstart had not diminished Dudley's name enough and know he was to be there King. Walsingham was shocked but what could he do to change the mind of the fiery daughter of Henry VIII.

* * *

**15****th**** November 1560**

Elizabeth checked herself over in her floor length mirror. Her long, just off-white wedding dress was immaculate. The roses in her hair placed perfectly. Today she was to be married, not for political ambition but for love and she was thankful for that.

She remembered a long time ago when she was only eight years old and she had just heard the news of her cousin and her third step-mother, Katherine Howard's, death. She remembered telling her future husband that she would never marry. She vowed she would never but it looks like today was the day that she was breaking that vow.

The ceremony was to be a public one. She wanted the people, who loved her, to love their new King Consort. She wanted him to be more popular than Phillip of Spain ever was. She could already see that the people liked him. He was English, which they liked and wasn't an outsider from another country trying to take this small Empire just so it could be part of their bigger and greater one. Parliament on the other hand disagreed with the matter completely. There was uproar and Elizabeth made Dudley stay at one of his many country estates until they nobles had cooled down. She had only seen him a couple of times since. Today was the marking of a turning point in their lives and the life of England. All she wanted was to be happy.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hoped you all liked the prologue. I will try to write another chapter soon. Please review. (the next chapter could be a time jump)_

TBC


	2. Chapter One

**AN:**_Welcome to a new chapter of 'Consort of Gloriana'. Yes, there is a time jump in this chapter but I promise that I won't do that again for quite a few more chapters._

_I am excited to see what you guys think of this chapter._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own history nor do I own the 'Elizabeth' Movies. I do not own the 'Tudors' either, Michael Hirst owns them._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**19****th**** August 1561**

Elizabeth did not feel her best as she sat before her parliament, which included her husband, Robert Dudley, King Consort of England as well as her trusted advisers, William Cecil and Francis Walsingham.

"Your Majesty," said William Cecil. "Mary, Queen of Scotland is claiming the throne of England is hers. Diplomats have seen her to try and put a stop to her nonsense but no such thing has come to. She stills says that you are a bastard and that she is rightful heir."

Elizabeth put a small smile to her lips. "Cecil," asked Elizabeth. "What do the English people think on this matter?"

Cecil looked precariously around at the parliament then up at Elizabeth. "Your Majesty, the English people do support you as they do not want another Catholic Queen, especially after your late sister. Your position would be more secure if you had an heir though."

"Do you think I have not tried?" yelled Elizabeth before calming herself down. "I am sorry this parliament session is over. I will be retiring to my rooms with only my ladies." She put much emphasis on the only as she did not want to see or talk to her husband.

As she walked into one of the many hallways of the palace, she started to have many of her ladies, who had been waiting outside the door, follow her. Kat Ashley, Elizabeth's most trusted friend, lady of the bedchamber and her childhood governess, was walking first behind her.

As they reached Her Majesty's rooms, Elizabeth asked Kat to come into her privy bedchamber for a private conversation. The other ladies looked around to see what they could do but Elizabeth knew that before long they would be listening in, some of them because they were spies to other nobles in England and abroad.

"Kat, can I ask a question?"

"Elizabeth, I have known you for a long time. You must know that you can ask me anything."

"Kat, I fear that I am pregnant but I have not asked a physician or consulted anyone. Especially after my sister's phantom pregnancies, you are the only one I trust to talk to."

Kat beamed. She was glad that Elizabeth was pregnant, or at least what Elizabeth believed to be a pregnancy. She was sure that this was nothing like the late Queen Mary's pregnancies. Elizabeth was not as old as Mary was; she was younger, fit and more fertile.

"Kat, what am I to do?" asked Elizabeth. Kat had always been the person to whom she would ask for all the things a mother should be asked. After her own mother died, as soon as Elizabeth was under Kat's care, she felt that she had a mother again.

"Elizabeth, I would advise that you speak to a physician to make sure that you are with child and that you are healthy as well as your baby."

Elizabeth looked up at Kat from where she was sitting. "Kat, how am I supposed to tell Robert?"

Kat almost had to chuckle at the girl. She couldn't believe this Queen of England would be scared to tell her own husband that she was with child, that she was with an heir in her womb.

"Bess do not worry your head about it. Robert will be thrilled. You should be thrilled to have an heir in your stomach and pray that it is healthy."

Elizabeth took in Kat's words. She so hoped that Kat was right. She would be afraid but she would not let it show. She wasn't Henry VIII's daughter for nothing.

* * *

The physician had come and checked on the Queen. Her thoughts were verified. She was with child and the child seemed healthy. All she had to do know was tell Robert.

They were in there privy bedchamber together cuddled next to each other and talking about the day and what new things they could help the kingdom with.

Robert could sense that Elizabeth was uneasy for some reason. "Bess, my darling Bess, what's the matter?" he asked while kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth turned her head and looked into Robert's brown eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes, tell me. I will be worried if you do not tell me."

"Robin, I am with child." She was scared. She was scared for the worst response she could come up with in her own mind but it did not. It was simply the opposite.

"Bess, is this true? Have you seen a physician?" Robert rambled on until Elizabeth laughed out loud at the scene he was making.

"Of course I have seen a physician. I did not want to get my hopes up. Are you truly happy?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am. There inside of you is an heir. A healthy strong boy, I just know it."

"But what if it is a girl? Will you be disappointed?" asked Elizabeth. She knew that her own father had been disappointed that she was a girl and not the long for son.

"Of course not, there will always be others. You need not fret. Any child of ours will be loved."

And with that Elizabeth and Dudley fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

**19****th**** May 1562**

Elizabeth was laying down and she was becoming impatient. Her baby was late by at least two weeks. It was driving her to the point of insanity. She couldn't speak to her own parliament members or even her husband as the birthing chamber was a woman's world, no men dared to enter. The only way she could rule her country was through paperwork.

Kat Ashley, Catherine Knollys and her daughter Lettice Knollys were the only three she had let talk to her these past two weeks. The other ladies who came were told to keep busy. She couldn't handle them wanting to attend to her every single whim.

Elizabeth wasn't afraid of giving birth, she was afraid of never giving birth, having a phantom pregnancy just like her own half-sister had done. She couldn't bear the humiliation of having a phantom pregnancy.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. As she put her hand to her swollen stomach, Kat looked over to her from the piece of sewing she was trying to do in between her mistress's complaints.

"Bess, are you alright?" asked Kat.

Elizabeth suddenly screamed. Another pain had come.

Kat tried to push Elizabeth back to help with the birth of her heir. Lettice called out the midwives and doctors to come. Catherine held the Queen's hand tight. It was time for an heir to be born.

* * *

Robert Dudley was not in a happy position. He had not been able to see his wife and he was tired of only being King Consort. He didn't push the latter matter towards the Queen while she was pregnant but even before she said he would be given no higher. Maybe it was a lack of sleep recently that made him want full Kingship but at the moment, he just wished that his child would come into the world.

The door to his room suddenly creaked open and one of his gentlemen was standing at the door. "Your Majesty, the Lady Lettice Knollys," called the gentlemen. Robert waved her in.

Lettice hurried over and bowed again. "Your Majesty, Her Majesty has just gone into labour and wished me to tell you the news.

Robert got up quickly; he wanted to be the first person of the outside world to know of the birth of his son.

* * *

Elizabeth's breath was becoming heavier and heavier. Kat Ashley was rubbing the hair off of Elizabeth's face, she wanted her mistress to calm down, and it would do no good to have her loose the child because of exertion.

"Hold on, hold on," yelled out one of the midwives. She kept on repeating this as Elizabeth kept on screaming as the contractions kept on coming.

Kat soon followed and kept telling her that as well. She soon was given a wet cloth to put over her mistress's head, keeping her cool through the labour.

Elizabeth felt like she was struggling. This child would never come out was all that kept going through her head.

Soon Catherine Knollys, who was also there, called out, "It is here, Bess, it is here. Just a few more pushes." She placed her hand in the Queen's. She knew the troubles of childbirth better than any of the other's here.

After one more push it was out. The soft cries of a baby could be heard throughout the room. Elizabeth looked between Kat and Catherine. "What is it? What is it?" was all she could ask.

Kat looked at her smiling. "Her Majesty has given birth to a very healthy baby girl."

Elizabeth smiled at the fact that she had a daughter. A daughter was not the end of the world and she was young. It would also prove a point to her husband that she was correct. She knew it would be a girl, not a son like he kept on saying it would be.

* * *

Robert was waiting impatiently outside. How long does it take to have a child? As he was pacing in the outer presence chamber, Cecil and Walsingham just stood there. They didn't care what the child was just as long as it was healthy. They wanted an heir for this kingdom.

Soon, the door creaked open and out came Kat Ashley with a big smile on a face. They all looked to her with a sense of relief. At least the child was alive and not a stillborn.

"Your Majesty," she bowed. "Her Majesty has given birth to a very healthy baby girl."

It wasn't the son that he had hoped for but it was a child, a living image of the two of them. "May I see them Kat?" asked Robert. He anxiously wanted to see them both.

"Yes, your majesty. Please follow me."

Robert walked into a smaller room before the birthing chamber and there were a hustle and bustle of various doctors, ladies and midwives who all bowed down before him.

As he turned the corner into their bedroom, he saw Elizabeth nursing a little baby in her arms. He just stood there. It was a wonderful feeling to see the women that he loved holding the child in her arms. She was looking down at it and then suddenly noticed movement on the other side of the room. She looked up reluctantly, not wanting to let go of the sight of her daughter.

"Robert," she said looking lovingly between the both of them. "This is our daughter."

Robert came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth gently put their daughter into his arms. The little girl gurgled in her mouth and both of them laughed.

"Do not worry Elizabeth. We are both still young and by God's grace, boys will follow," said Robert.

Elizabeth did not care if she ever had another child again. This child had already taken over her heart. She could not imagine another child wedging extra space in there. Yet she had a strange feeling about this child. Maybe it was because one thing about her birth bugged Elizabeth. She had been born on the anniversary of her mother's death.

* * *

**22****nd**** May 1562**

The Archbishop of Canterbury, Mathew Parker, baptised the daughter of the King and Queen just as Elizabeth had been done when she was born. The child was then placed into the arms of the Godmother, Kat Ashley.

They started the procession back to the Queen's chambers. A herald was out in front of them. He would be the one to finally announce the name of the child to the court. "Give prosperous life and long to the high and mighty, Princess of England, Anne."

The crowd was not surprised by the choice. It was obvious that Elizabeth had named her daughter after her late mother, the Lady Anne Boleyn.

As soon as they got back to the Queen's chambers, Kat looked up from the little charge and looked over to her mistress who would be happy to hold her daughter once again.

Kat gently handed over the little Princess Anne over to her mother. Elizabeth looked at her daughter who had her own dark eyes, the eyes of her own mother Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth looked at the court that had gathered in front of them. These of course include Archbishop Mathew Parker, William Cecil, Francis Walsingham and the reluctant Duke of Norfolk. As she looked each of the dead in the eye, they all bowed towards the Queen and the Princess. She then smiled back down at her daughter and placed one of her larger fingers into the little Princess's palm.

* * *

**AN: **_How did you like that? I know I didn't explain the pregnancy that well but don't worry, I will not be time jumping as much anymore. Please Review._

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: **_Here again is another chapter. I am excited that other people are excited. Thank you for all the reviews. _

_Anyway I am glad that I am getting positive responses for little Princess Anne. Well anyway, I guess onto another chapter. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own history nor do I own the 'Elizabeth' Movies. I do not own the 'Tudors' either, Michael Hirst owns them._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**24****th**** May 1562**

Elizabeth was in her room's cradling her daughter in her arms. Her ladies were around her giggling at anything that was different and new that little Anne did. Elizabeth had an idea that this little Princess was going to be spoilt.

Robert Dudley was standing in the doorway. Unnoticed by Elizabeth or her ladies he continued to look on at the scene before him. It wasn't long though that Lettice Knollys noticed him and bowed. The rest of the ladies bowed and Elizabeth looked up from Anne and towards her husband. Robert walked closer to the two of them and excused the ladies from their presence. This was one of the rare family moments they would have and they both knew it.

"Her wet nurse says she feeds well," stated Elizabeth, making sure that Robert did take an interest in their daughter, even if she wasn't the son that he wished for.

"That is what is to be expected of a princess of England is it not," said Robert. He loved his daughter. They were both young. Maybe this was test to see if they could have a healthy child and raise it right. God must be testing them he thought, giving them a challenge.

"Robin, I have organised that the Princess, our daughter, has her own establishment. She shall receive it in the coming month and I wish that to be at Hatfield. There was nothing wrong with it when I resided there and I think it would work just fine for her," said Elizabeth. This wasn't a question, this was a statement. She knew that Robert would have to agree.

"I am sure Hatfield will be perfect for our daughter. I am sorry that you do not want her to stay here much longer as she is a ray of sunshine," said Robert smiling down at his daughter's little face.

"I wish it was possible but I must govern this country but I will see her every moment I can. I want to be an active mother in her life. Like my own mother tried to be before she was..." Elizabeth couldn't say the word. Her voice choked up. Robert gently placed a hand on Elizabeth's back for comfort. She at least had the reassurance that she would never be taken away from her precious daughter.

* * *

Mary, Queen of Scotland, had just received the news that her cousin, the Queen of England, had given birth to a child, a daughter, the Princess Anne. Her position as rightful heir to the English throne was now a step further away. Yet she was still the true Queen of England and she would continue to proclaim it.

She was frightened though. Elizabeth had been able to give birth to a healthy child, a daughter though, but still a healthy child. She had nothing. Yes, her husband had died when they were both young and of course he had never been the healthiest of men and she was never able of conceiving a child. She had a sudden urge, no a need to marry again, a need to have an heir to Scotland and a true heir to the English throne.

"Thank you, Lord Darnley, for telling me the news of this most joyous occasion. You have served me well," said Mary to the man who had been the messenger.

There was something about this man, maybe his loyalty to her and the Catholic faith, that made her want to know more about the man behind the man.

* * *

**16****th**** June 1562 **

It was finally time that little ray of sunshine within the court was taken to her own establishment at Hatfield. Elizabeth had decided to take her daughter to Hatfield and examine that everything at her old home was in top condition. Robert could not come thanks to a cold he had contracted and was forced to bed rest.

As they reached Hatfield, Elizabeth had a flood of memories come to her mind of the time she had spent there, some were good and some were bad but for her little Anne she hoped that it would all be pleasant.

Anne had grown so much since the time of her birth; Elizabeth couldn't believe it was the same child. She was still healthy, that was a good sign. She hoped that Anne now living in the country could only improve her health.

Elizabeth was helped out of the carriage and handed her daughter. The people she had assigned to work here at Hatfield had arrived the day before to make sure that everything was in working order for the arrival and stay of the princess.

As they bowed before the Queen and their own Princess, they each relished in the amount of responsibility that had each been given.

Mary Knollys, the Queen's cousin and a well educated lady, had been assigned as the Princess's governess. She felt that it was a great responsibility. Her position was well thanks to her relationship with the Queen but she did hope not to let her down or her family.

"Hello my dear people. You have been all honoured with a position of great importance to me and to his majesty the King Consort," stated Elizabeth. "You are all important members of the Princess's household. Do your jobs well and you will be rewarded for it."

Elizabeth handed her precious daughter over to Lady Mary. "Your Majesty, we will all do our best to take care of the Princess of England."

Elizabeth smiled. She trusted her cousin as she had known her for a long time. She hated the feeling of separation though but her daughter was a Princess and she was a Queen. It was to be expected.

* * *

**17****th**** June 1562**

Elizabeth's mind was elsewhere. It was thinking of her daughter. She wondered how she was doing and how she was feeding. Suddenly, her mind was diverted to the door of her empty presence chamber. Lady Lettice Knollys was standing at the door.

"Your majesty, may I speak with you," said the young lady at the door. She looked frightened but she thought that Elizabeth should understand. She was a mother as well.

"Yes, please come and talk." She needed conversation, anything to bring her mind to present situations.

"I am here to ask for my leave," said the nervous Lettice.

Elizabeth looked stunned. Why would this young healthy girl need time for leave? "Why?"

"Your Majesty, I am with child, my husband's child and he would like it that I did not exert myself and we are to live in my husband's country seat."

"Who is your husband?" asked Elizabeth. It would probably seem obvious once she knew but at the moment she didn't truly care.

"Walter Devereux, your majesty. He is also the Viscount Hereford."

"Yes, I know him. He is a good servant to both of our majesties. I am sorry for not remembering. My mind is elsewhere these days."

"Don't worry, your majesty," Lettice said touchingly as she placed a hand on top of Elizabeth's hand. "Your daughter is in fine hands. My sister will be making sure that her every whim is attended to and that all your commands are set out perfectly."

"I am sure you are right. Anyway, you will soon know that feeling as well. Congratulations and I will gladly let you have leave," said Elizabeth. She stood up and hugged her cousin. Elizabeth wasn't a truly affectionate person but this was her cousin and Lettice had served her well. "Maybe, if you have a daughter, she could be a companion to the Princess."

Lettice nodded. That was an extremely generous offer and one her husband would surely accept. He of course was adamant that it would be a boy but that is what every father says about their unborn child.

* * *

Robert Dudley had recovered quickly from his cold and was soon up and about. The first thing he was going to do was to go and find his wife.

He found Elizabeth sitting in her rooms with a few ladies around. Of course, a few of his own gentlemen followed him around like hawks. The ladies bowed as he walked in and the gentlemen bowed at Elizabeth.

"Leave us," commanded Elizabeth. All the ladies and gentlemen left the couple in a second. Robert ran over to Elizabeth and embraced her in a hug and a kiss.

"Robin, thank god you are better," said Elizabeth. "I could not have lived knowing you were unwell."

"Bess, it was merely a cold. The weather change must have gotten to me," brushed off Robert. "How was our daughter?"

"Anne behaved as ever like a princess. It is like she already knows that she is one," said Elizabeth, obviously proud of her daughter.

"Well, if we have one well behaved daughter, why not have more children Bess?"

Elizabeth immediately snapped her head around at him. Was it that he did not love their daughter? No, that wasn't it; it was probably Walsingham and Cecil in his ear telling him that they needed a son. She had been an unwanted daughter and she was able enough to govern her country, why could Anne not be able to.

"Do you think Anne not able to rule?" asked the now tempered Elizabeth.

"Of course I do but infants can die Elizabeth. Your own father came to the throne by chance. If his brother had not died, he could have not been King. And wouldn't Anne love to have a sibling. Someone to bond with," responded Dudley.

"If you think it must be so it could not happen for awhile yet as I only just had Anne. Leave, leave now and send my ladies in."

Robert bowed towards her. He didn't want to upset her on the topic but he knew the rumours that her cousin, Mary, was looking for a husband. A husband that could help her deliver a Catholic son.

* * *

In Edinburgh Castle, Mary, Queen of Scotland, was listening to her lords. They did not like the news of a child being born the Queen of England.

"Your majesty, maybe it would be wise to get rid of the child in some way," cried out of the lords.

Mary could not do that to an innocent child. It had done nothing to truly offend her. It was but a baby, "I will not have the murder of an innocent baby on my hands."

"Your majesty, there is but one other option. The Queen of England must never have a son. We could have people poison the baby every time she conceives. And if you have a son, soon, we could create an alliance with her through the Princess Anne. If you could not be Queen of England, maybe a son of yours could be King of England, jointly ruling with the Princess."

Mary liked the idea but how was she to have a son; she was not even married any more. "My lords, we must pray for the Queen to have a healthy son." All the lords laughed at Mary's remark. Not only was she now having a go at Elizabeth but she was being deadly serious about herself.

* * *

**20****th**** Aug 1562**

Elizabeth was in a happy mood. She was off to see her daughter, with her husband, for the first time since the Princess was born. She was now three months old and changes from her last visit must be recognisable.

They each rode by horse to Hatfield and arrived swiftly. Elizabeth was off her horse first and hurried into the castle doors with Dudley trying to keep up with her quick pace.

Lady Mary Knollys was there to great their majesties at the door. She nodded towards them both. "Your majesties, your daughter is through this way if you please."

Elizabeth followed Lady Knollys through the hallways that she had once called home. As she entered a large room down the end of the corridor, she finally saw her beloved princess being held by one of the wet nurses. Elizabeth had been given daily reports of her progress but that was nothing like seeing her daughter.

Elizabeth walked forward and the wet nurse reluctantly handed the baby over to Elizabeth as she sat down. Elizabeth looked down at her daughter, who had now grown little bits of dark brown hair on the top of her head. Elizabeth knew that her daughter would be a beauty, an almost exotic beauty like her own mother, Anne Boleyn.

Elizabeth looked up towards Lady Knollys. "Does she feed well?" asked Elizabeth.

"She is good in every way, your majesty and hardly cries at all, as if she already knows she is a princess," replied Lady Knollys, who was already fond of her little charge.

Elizabeth smiled down at Anne who was busily trying to get a hold of her mother's small gold-chain necklace. "I love you Anne. I love you with all my heart and I bid you never forget it."

"Your majesty," said one of the wet nurses. "It is routine that the princess should be fed right now."

Elizabeth nodded in response. She handed her daughter back over to the wet nurse and looked up at Robert who had been watching the moving scene unfold. "Do not worry darling. She will be back in your arms once she is fed. It is good for her to be in routine."

Elizabeth nodded but it was hard to be separated from her daughter, her only child. She was not sure that having more children was for the best but she knew that it was probably better in the line of succession. Especially, if the rumours were true, Mary, her cousin and Queen of Scots, was trying to usurp her position as Queen of England.

* * *

**AN: **_I hoped you liked that chapter. I was glad to enter Mary, Queen of Scots, into the fold of the story. Her story will be more important in later story lines that I have in my head. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to have people reading the story. Please review again._

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: **_Here is another chapter of 'Consort of Gloriana'. I am really excited that people do like Princess Anne, hopefully you will when she is older as well. Also Mary Queen of Scots character should get interesting from here on out. Please enjoy the next chapter. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Elizabeth movies or the Tudors. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**20th Dec 1562**

Christmas time was about to come to the court who were residing at Whitehall Palace. Today was one of the special days on the calendar, more so for Elizabeth and Robert, as the little Princess Anne was coming to court.

It would be the first time since Anne's birth that she would be back at court and all the courtiers wondered what she would look like.

Elizabeth and Robert would be the first ones to greet Princess Anne when she came to court. They were waiting in Elizabeth's presence room when a gentlemen servant opened the door. "Lady Mary Knollys and the Princess Anne, your majesties."

Elizabeth rose from her seat but Dudley stayed still. Lady Knollys came in holding the now bigger Princess Anne.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that seven months had passed since the birth of her daughter and heir.

"Your majesties," nodded Lady Knollys, not wanting to curtsy in case of dropping her little charge.

Elizabeth motioned for Anne to be placed in her arms. Lady Knollys handed over the princess to her mother. Elizabeth hugged her daughter tightly, she was bigger than the last time they had seen each other and was always growing out of the clothes that had been sent for her. This time she was wearing a green dress, the Tudor green, with gold detailing.

Elizabeth sat down and nursed the Princess on her lap. Lady Knollys excused herself and let the family have a few moments together.

Robert brushed the top of his daughter's head which was now covered in small brown curls.

Anne looked up her mother and smiled. It seemed already that these two had a bond, a bond that Robert couldn't interrupt. Anne opened her mouth a little and spoke a quiet whisper, "Mama."

Elizabeth and Robert looked at each other. They were puzzled. Had she said what they thought she said? Maybe this was the Princess's first word as in Lady Knollys daily report there had been no news of the Princess speaking.

Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement that the first words her daughter spoke were for her.

* * *

**25th Dec 1562**

Festivities on Christmas Day at Whitehall were now in full swing. The royal family were sitting on thrones at the far end of the great hall were dancing and merriment was happening after a joust earlier in the day and a feats just before hand.

Elizabeth was nursing Anne of her lap. Anne happily clapped along to the music and made little giggling sounds to the amusement of the courtiers who all were all making comments at how charismatic the Queen's daughter already was.

Soon the dancing ended and it was time for the courtiers to give their gifts to their majesties and the princess.

The Ambassador for Scotland came forward first, "Your majesties and your highness," said the Ambassador. "My Queen, Mary, sends her warm wishes this Christmas." Elizabeth and Robert nodded in response. "Her majesty would like to give a gift to the Princess Anne, with their majesties approval."

Elizabeth deemed it fit for the gift to be given to Anne. It was a beautiful doll dressed in a fine silk dress. Anne clapped her hands in response and the doll was given to her. "Tell my cousin, your Queen, that the gift is most appreciated by the Princess and by us."

The ambassador bowed and walked away. Other courtiers came and went and before long it was time for the Princess to retire.

Robert turned to his Queen, his wife, Elizabeth. "Would you care for a dance?" Elizabeth smiled in response and they got up for a dance.

The court was in the middle of partner dancing when they joined in. After their dance, Elizabeth pulled Robert into a small side corridor.

"I have a very special gift for you," said Elizabeth in a joyous tone. Robert looked at her curiously. What gift?

"Robin, I am with child again." Elizabeth was smiling. If this was a son, a male heir, Robert would be ecstatic. Of course it could be a daughter. If it was a girl it would be just as loved as Anne was. Elizabeth knew that there was nothing wrong with a daughter.

There was only one person to here of the exciting news for the Queen and King Consort of England, the Ambassador for Scotland. Once his Queen knew, the plans could be taken into action.

* * *

**26****th**** Dec 1562**

Elizabeth and her ladies were playing with the Princess Anne and her dolls. The only word she could still say was 'Mama' which made Elizabeth proud but she could tell that Anne knew some of the other ladies, such as Kat Ashley and Catherine Knollys.

Anne could sit up by herself now but she was still too young to walk. Elizabeth hoped that her next child would love her as much as it seemed the little Princess Anne does.

Kat and Catherine were both excited of the prospect of a new royal child, hopefully a prince. This, of course, they would not know for another eight months yet, but they all still hoped for the safe deliverance of one.

At the moment though, Elizabeth just wanted to spend as much time as she could with Anne. She knew the dangers of child birth, she didn't want to think that it could happen to her but the possibility was always there. At the moment she was content with her daughter, her husband and the unborn child that would soon be born.

* * *

The Ambassador for Scotland made it back to Edinburgh Castle in record time to tell his Queen that the English Queen was with child yet again.

The ambassador was quickly welcomed into Queen Mary's throne room, were she was discussing a few things with her Lords and her private secretary, David Rizzio.

"Ambassador, you have just celebrated Christmas at the English court. Did the Princess Anne enjoy her gift?" asked Queen Mary.

"The Princess was most delighted with your gift. She did not put it down all night. Queen Elizabeth sends you, her cousin, joy for the new year and thanks for your gift towards their beloved Princess," replied the ambassador.

"That is good for one day, if I marry and have a son soon, this Princess could be the next Queen of Scotland and of course of England. Tell me, is there any other news from the English court worth of me knowing about."

"Your Majesty," said the ambassador in a careful tone. "Her majesty, Queen Elizabeth is expecting again. I heard it in close conversation with her husband, the King Consort. They are both in belief that this will be a son and an heir to her crown."

Mary face went from happy from the news of Princess Anne to an almost outrage that there could be another heir. "How could this happen?" screamed Mary.

"Your majesty," spoke up Rizzio in his heavy Italian accent. "There would come a time when the Queen would become pregnant again. It is expected of a Queen, especially one that is married to deliver children."

"Ambassador, do you know how far my cousin is in her pregnancy?" asked Mary.

"Your majesty, it is probably no more than a month as she is not showing at all and has only truly found out herself."

Mary turned her face towards the Lords that were know standing against the wall, trying to be as far as they could from her as her anger builded up.

"Well my lords, should we act about this topic as we last discussed?" asked Mary as her lord's advice were as valuable to her as anyone's advice.

They all nodded in response. A man of the Catholic faith would soon be sent out to do the dirty work of the Queen of Scotland.

* * *

Robert and Elizabeth were sitting down in Elizabeth's chambers having dinner together as their daughter slept down the hallway in her nursery designed for her stay at Whitehall.

Robert had something to ask Elizabeth. He didn't like the fact that he would have to ask her for her approval, he was the man after all but he could not make his own mind up about this fact, what he had to ask had to be decided by the Queen Regent herself.

"My beautiful Queen," said Robert. Elizabeth looked up at him curiously. He always said charming things to her when he wanted something. "Bess, I would like to discuss the matter of my title, King Consort."

Elizabeth stood up and rolled her eyes at Dudley. "Robin can't you be pleased with what you have?" asked the annoyed and tired Elizabeth. "Why must you always want more?"

"Elizabeth, the people may have concerns that with my title that I can be easily replaced," said Robin. He soon realised that he had said the wrong thing.

"Robert Dudley, don't you forget that you can be easily replaced. For you see here that I am the master in this relationship, not the other way around. Don't you worry your head about such matters. You know that you will be given no higher especially considering the death of your first wife."

Elizabeth stormed out of the rooms. Her temper was getting the better of her. She headed down to where Anne was sleeping. Anne was always the calming presence in her life nowadays.

* * *

Queen Mary was talking to her ambassador in private. She didn't know how to tell him this. She just couldn't go through with it. She couldn't hurt an innocent child.

"Ambassador, please, whatever was said earlier with my lords, ignore it. I do not want you to poison the child in my cousin's womb. It is not right, it is innocent and the child has done nothing to offend me nor truly has the Queen." It was almost as if she was pleading with the ambassador, something a Queen should never do.

"My queen," bowing to Mary, obviously agreeing to what she had said. She would not trouble the Queen, and if God was good to her, Elizabeth would just have another daughter.

* * *

Elizabeth had another gift for her princess, a small locket with a portrait of her inside. She never wanted her daughter to forget her. Elizabeth had also commissioned one for her to be made with a portrait of Anne, which was painted a few days ago during one of Anne's more stubborn moments.

Anne looked at the locket and opened it. "Mama?" asked the little one pointing towards the portrait.

"Yes my darling," she said while kissing the top of her tiny head. "That is me. Keep this locket with you always. It is a way of always remembering me."

Anne smiled up at her mother. She didn't quite understand what she had said but she was glad in a way to always have her mother with her.

* * *

**31st Dec 1562**

New Year's Eve had finally come and there was a joust to celebrate during the day. Elizabeth decided she would attend but would not take Anne with her. Anne would come when she was older and she was sure that her daughter would be asked for her favour by many courtiers.

Her husband, Robert Dudley was to joust today. It made Elizabeth a tiny bit nervous but she could not speak to him since that night that they quarrelled over such a trivial matter. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

The caller soon announced that the King Consort was now on the lists. Elizabeth looked up and saw her husband walking gallantly on his black horse towards her.

"My lady," said Robert. There was nothing else to say. Elizabeth stood up and placed her favour, which was green trimmed with gold thread, around the top his lance. They both nodded to each other and then Elizabeth sat back down in the stands and Robert fixed his lance ready to compete.

"The King Consort challenges the Duke of Norfolk," announced the caller. Robert was to challenge Elizabeth's cousin, Thomas Howard. She was going to support her husband no matter what, especially since he had her favours on his lance.

The flag soon went down for the two men to compete. Robert easily unhorsed Norfolk, most likely so he did not displease the Queen. She clapped for her husband and he nodded to her. She hoped that he would soon oversee his stubbornness and come back to her and apologise, at least for the sake of their daughter and unborn child.

* * *

**AN: **_I hoped you liked that. I hope Mary doesn't seem that mean. I am thinking of having a little less Anne in the next chapter; tell me what you think in the reviews. Thank you to all that read my story and to those who review every chapter. It is well appreciated._

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: **_Yes, another chapter of 'Consort of Gloriana' already. Little Anne has been getting rave reviews from the readers! Yay, for me but I will have a bit less of her so all little Anne fans, I am sorry (don't worry there is plenty to keep you satisfied) but this chapter has been in my mind since I started writing the story so I hope you do enjoy, to some degree (what do I mean by this? Well, you will just have to read the chapter won't you). By the end you may hate some characters. Well I'll let you start reading. (It will probably be way longer than any chapter on any story that I have written so brace yourselves.)_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own 'The Tudors' or the Elizabeth movies as they belong to their respective owners. I do not own history either._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**16****th**** April 1563**

The King Consort was to visit his daughter on his own as his wife did not want to harm their unborn child in any way. He was to visit his daughter while he was on progress to some of the Lords and Ladies that lived out this way.

He was soon riding up the long, gardened pathway that led up to Hatfield Palace, the place where his daughter, the Princess Anne, resided and were he had met his wife and his daughter's mother many years ago. From the far away distance he was to the house, everything looked in order, which he was sure a household of Princess of the Tudor blood should. He had missed his daughter. He could not believe that it was almost one month to her birthday. Time had flown by for the parents and with another on the way; he was the proudest father in all of England.

Robert and his small entourage rode into the stable yard of Hatfield Palace and were soon off their horses and the reigns passed to the three stable boys that worked at the palace. Robert walked quickly through the doors of the building and up to where his daughter was residing. He nodded to the servants that he passed on his way but he had only one intention of being here, it was to see his little Princess.

"Ah," said Robert as he found the lady he was looking for, his daughter's governess, Lady Mary Knollys. "Lady Knollys, a very good morning to you."

"Your majesty," replied Lady Knollys, who was always willing to be the able servant of their majesties. She was honoured to call herself first cousins with the Queen and she was honoured when she was chosen to be governess to the Princess almost a year to the day.

"I'm on progress," continued the ever charming Dudley. "I've come to see my daughter. How is she?" asked Robert with the concern that every royal father had about his own daughter, his wife's heir, his own flesh and blood.

"Princess Anne is a credit to your majesty in every way," replied the ever keen to please Lady Knollys. Of course, she knew that the parents already knew this; Elizabeth required that a letter be sent from Lady Knollys everyday reporting on her progress. Robert simply smiled at this. He loved hearing praise about his daughter.

A wet nurse hired by their majesties, came over with the Princess Anne on her hip. She had defiantly grown which made all the dresses the Privy Purse had to pay for made sense. Anyway, Elizabeth would never want to see Anne dressed in anything but the best.

The wet nurse reluctantly handed the eleven-month-old princess over to her father. Robert gently carried his daughter. "Papa, Papa!" cried out the little girl in joy. She had learned quite a few new words since her visit to court during the Christmas festivities. "Yes, is this truly my little girl?" asked the father at the annoyance of his daughter. Anne gave him a stare that would last a life time, she was already way to much like her mother.

"I am sorry darling but I don't have that much time," said Robert to the disappointment of his daughter. Her expression was that of a spoilt, sulky child, which she could probably be described as. "Do not worry though. Your birthday is within the coming month and the whole court would like to celebrate your birthday. How would you like to come to court?" His daughter nodded her head enthusiastically, making her brown curls bob up and down furiously.

After a few more minutes of talking with his beloved daughter, it was time for him to leave. He didn't like to leave his daughter but he had no choice, he had to continue on his short progress. Lady Knollys was glad that her father had paid visit on the household but was happy to see him leave as to get the Princess back into routine. Unfortunately for Lady Knollys though, she had to calm down the Princess after almost an hour of crying. The child dearly wished that she could forever live with her parents.

* * *

Elizabeth was trying to pass the time carefully like her doctors had asked her too. Last month, her pregnancy took a backward step when she had pains shooting through her stomach. The physician asked her to stay in bed but she ignored them. She was stubborn like that. She thought that sewing shirts for the poor couldn't aggravate her or her unborn baby. So she was stuck to doing this duty and had to let her husband, her spy master and her number one adviser run the country.

Kat Ashley was determined to get Elizabeth to at least have two hours bed rest a day on top of her actual sleeping patterns. Elizabeth was determined to fight back as well and sometimes Kat just felt like giving up but she wanted this child to survive, especially if it was a boy that everyone thought it was going to be. England would be a much more stable place if it was a son. It wasn't that she thought that the Princess Anne couldn't hold the country together if it was necessary it was that she didn't want England to go back to the bloody days of civil war.

Catherine Knollys suddenly opened the door to the Queen's bedchambers, which is where Elizabeth was residing. She may not be in bed but she wasn't allowed to leave that room, not until the physician checked over her condition again. "My lady," curtseyed Catherine. "My daughter, Lettice Knollys has returned to court and requests and audience." Elizabeth easily waved for Lettice to come in. Elizabeth was craving new company anyway.

"Your Majesty," said Lettice as she curtseyed towards her mistress. Elizabeth held out a hand for Lettice to kiss. After the normal formalities and protocol were finished, Lettice sat down beside the Queen and started talking to her. "I hear that there were dangers about the safe deliverance of your child last month," said Lettice.

Elizabeth looked back down at her shirts that she was sewing. Why did everyone have to know her business? Wasn't she allowed any form of privacy? She had learnt to be above reproach when she was younger but now everything she did was of public knowledge, much like when everyone one was spreading rumours about herself and Thomas Seymour, the late Queen Jane's brother.

_He was dashing and she knew that and he was also one of the most handsome men at court. And of course now, he was uncle to the king. He gained favour from many high places. Unfortunately, he had married Elizabeth's step-mother, the Queen Dowager Catherine Parr. _

Elizabeth tried to stop thinking about it. It had cause much scandal back in its heyday. The cutting of her black mourning dress and the morning visits from Seymour in her bed chamber when she was not even dressed could cause massive amounts of scandal today if new rumours were to float around.

"It was nothing that I cannot handle," smiled Elizabeth at the charming Lettice. "My ministers, my ladies, my physician and even my own husband just overreacted. It was nothing I assure you. You on the other hand are now a mother are you not?"

Lettice smiled at Elizabeth. "Yes, my daughter was born early in the last month and my mother is her godmother. Don't worry there will be more and you are sure to be there godmother." They both laughed. "I had a daughter, your majesty, Isabella is her name."

Elizabeth smiled. Lettice's position and connections to her Queen as well as her daughter's close age to the Princess Anne made Isabella a perfect candidate for a companion to the Princess when it came time for her to be educated. Elizabeth was always thinking of her daughter's future.

* * *

Mary, Queen of Scotland, was in a difficult position. Her country needed an heir. She wasn't about to let the English take it over, especially when she in turn was trying to take over England. Her own parliamentarians are convincing her to marry, to create an alliance through marriage but maybe she didn't want to. She had done that once before and it ended with her losing her position of Queen Consort of France. She wanted to marry for love. Marry because she wanted to not because someone wants money through her dowry. If her cousin could do so could she.

* * *

**19****th**** May 1563**

Elizabeth was in astonishment that time could fly by so fast. Her precious little daughter, Anne, was now one year old. She had been brought to court and could walk towards her mother when she entered her mother's presence chamber, which was usual for when the young princess visited court. She couldn't courtesy yet but that was only a matter of time before she accomplished that as well. The princess was wearing a beautiful read gown which had only been recently made and a small white cap trimmed with lace and thread of gold. She looked every inch the princess.

"My princess, my beautiful little girl," said Elizabeth as picked up her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Reaching this age was a milestone and it defiantly proved she was able a having healthy and living children.

"Mama, mama!" cried Anne out excitedly. "Do you know what day it is today?" Elizabeth sat down and placed her daughter on her lap. Elizabeth smiled down at her daughter. She tapped her finger on her tiny button nose and said, "Every man in the kingdom knows that it is your special day, the day of your birth." Elizabeth passed Anne a sweet meat that had been placed on a silver tray beside them.

Soon after this special treat, Robert Dudley, walked in. "Papa!" cried Anne, who was now swinging her arms around in the air so her father could pick her up and swing her around. He took two steps forward and picked up his little girl and swirled her in the air as she wished.

"My love, I think they have switched our daughter yet again," said Robert to obviously annoy the little princess. It had worked. Her little face had crumbled up into a little scowl. Elizabeth laughed. Her daughter could make some of the cutest faces some time.

"Robin, this is her day. Do not try and tease her. It is not very nice." Elizabeth laughed as Anne was placed back in her lap. She was soon given presents that were very much to her liking, such as numerous new dolls, a rocking horse, her first hood, for when she is older, and at least twenty new dresses that were all to her liking. This was her special day.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Anne had many festivities thrown in her honour. There was a time for other courtiers and ambassadors trying to seek favour by giving Anne many gifts. Later on there was a banquet and a joust was also held in honour of the Princess. The princess and her mother did not attend the joust though as Elizabeth and Anne's governess, Lady Knollys, both thought that it was best that Anne was not exposed to something that might excite her. She had plenty of time in the future to watch the jousts.

Anne fell asleep in her mother's arms during the festivities that went on in Elizabeth's own chambers which involved her ladies dancing and music playing and drinks for anyone who was invited. The activities of the day had worn the little Princess out, so Elizabeth quietly carried Anne down the hallway and tucked her into her cot.

"I love you Anne, I love you with all my heart and I bid you never forget it," whispered Elizabeth to her sleeping daughter. She left after planting a kiss on top of the little girl's head.

Elizabeth went back to her chambers and started to prepare for the night ahead. As her ladies finished helping her get ready for bed, Elizabeth noticed one very vital thing. Her husband had been absent for the festivities in her chambers. Where had he gone to? He wasn't even here now, like every other night in their marriage. Where was he? Who was he with and more importantly, what is he doing?

* * *

**20th May 1563**

Queen Elizabeth had woken up, gotten ready and had already checked up on her little Princess. She now saw that it was time to go and question what her husband had been doing last night. She wanted an explanation of why he walked out of the festivities for his own daughter's birthday celebrations and why he wasn't able to share her bed last night.

She walked through the corridors, her entourage of ladies trailing behind her and her hands around her stomach, as if a means of protecting it from the outside world. The courtiers all bowed towards and called out 'your majesty' which Elizabeth replied with a simple nod. There was no need to fret about what absent minded courtiers wanted to say. She needed to find her husband.

When she reached her husband's bedroom doors, there was a guard waiting outside. The guard bowed towards her, "Your majesty."

"I came to see the king consort," said Elizabeth, she said it with a loud voice as to make sure her husband would notice the words coming on from on outside.

"Madame, his majesty is tired right now and is asleep. It would be best if you came back later it would be more convenient for his majesty," said the guard reluctantly. He didn't like to lie to his Queen, especially when she was more powerful than her own husband.

"I am sorry but I am here to see the King and it is the King I shall see. If he is tired and asleep I will not trouble him by waking him," Elizabeth tried to grab the door handle but the guard got to it first. She stood back and looked him straight in the eye. "I will not harm you if you have lied because the King is most likely to have paid you a handsome sum to keep you quiet but if I were you, I would tell the truth to the one's than can hurt you more so than the ones that keep you fed."

The guard stood back and took in the full meaning of what his Queen had said. It was wise advice. Elizabeth stepped forward and reluctantly opened the door. Her entourage of ladies stood back not wanting to be in the full firing line of attack.

She opened the door and right in front of her was one of her ladies, Lady Frances, sitting on her husband's lap and kissing him. What was more inconceivable was the fact that the Lady was only in her nightdress and the King in his breeches and night shirt.

"What is this?" Elizabeth said in a state of shock. She was clutching the doorway for support. "What is this?"

Lady Frances quickly got up from her position and ran behind the King's chair. Elizabeth slammed the door back in response but it did not shut. She started to move towards Robert and his obvious mistress. "Just when our baby is doing its business, I see you wenching with Lady Frances." Robert turned and looked at Frances. He nodded for her to take the long alley way back to her chambers. He was going to have to deal with his wife alone.

He grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders, "Calm down my love, all is well." Elizabeth instinctively pulled away from his grasp. "No, no," she replied.

"Why are you doing this? Wasn't I enough and on our own daughter's birthday. How could you? Why did you have to do this?" she punched Robert away. She pulled her arm out so that he stayed away and her other arm was clutching around her swollen stomach.

"Ugh," she screamed as he grabbed her. He had had mistress before their marriage but during. Elizabeth's heart and mind didn't want to believe it. She couldn't let herself believe it. "Stop crying Elizabeth, stop," that was all Robert could say. What could he say to make her calm down?

Elizabeth was tired of the dirty feeling of him holding her. She pushed him away again. "You don't forget that I was the one who raised you and I can simply drag you back down even further. I could even sign that piece of document that my sister was never able to do," she shouted this as to give a stronger emphasis to him. She would give him one last chance. But not now, she couldn't stand the sight of him right now. She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Her ladies followed in hot pursuit and tried their best to comfort their mistress. Another unfortunate incident for the royal couple was that the majority of the court heard what had taken place.

* * *

Her two principle ladies, Kat Ashley and Catherine Knollys, had been able to calm their mistress down to some extent. They had finally calmed her down enough to sleep so they left their Queen alone while they waited in the outer chamber, sewing more shirts for the poor.

All of a sudden, a loud, shrill shriek came from the bedchambers. Kat and Katherine ran into the bedchamber, knocking over some glasses of ale on the way. They came in and they same their Queen clutching between her legs.

"Elizabeth," Kat asked, ignoring all protocol. "What is it?" Even though it was plain enough to see what was happening.

Elizabeth slowly pulled her hands out and they were covered in blood. "My boy," was all she could say. She was about to miscarry her child. No one could stop her wailing. The other ladies that had also come in were covering their hands in disbelief. One of them ran to fetch a physician but they all knew it was too late. Elizabeth started playing around with her blood red night gown and then suddenly clutched between her legs again. She wasn't going to let this baby go without a fight. The ladies were distressed to see their Queen miscarrying the child who she was so desperately trying to keep in.

But they all knew it was too late.

* * *

Robert was told the news by the physician and hurried along to his wife's rooms. He was already blaming it on himself. Why did he have to be so stupid? That was all that he thought. As himself and two of his grooms started to reach his wife's quarters, the sound of wailing coming from the Queen was audible to hear, even through the thick walls. As he reached the room, another physician stopped him outside. "Could you tell what it was?" asked Dudley. The physician looked at him with grave eyes. "A son, your majesty, he would have been a future prince." This immediate news socked him. He had cost his son's own life because of some foolish desire for this woman. He felt so stupid some times.

He entered the outer room first and the first person he saw was Kat Ashley and the loads of linen that was blood stained. She gave him a cold dark stare of disapproval. That looked unnerved him but the look that unnerved him more was the look of his wife, desperately crying out loud, wanting her son to return.

Elizabeth looked up to see the man that had caused her this distress, her husband. "You have only yourself to blame for this. You and that wench Frances," whispered Elizabeth through her tears.

"Elizabeth, I never blamed you. We are young. We will have more children and I promise to be a faithful husband from this day forward." He tried to console his wife but as he moved forward she moved back.

"Do you know how distressed I was to see you loved others? It is because the love I bear is so great, I broke my heart to see that you did love others," said Elizabeth in another whisper.

"It is best that I leave now, you need your rest." Robert began to walk out of the room to the sound of Elizabeth wailing again. He didn't want to leave but she would not let him console her. He knew of nothing else to do.

* * *

Catherine Knollys had finally calmed the Queen down enough to make her ease back and rest upon the pillows that had been plumped and placed behind her for her comfort. Elizabeth would see no one, not that Kat would let anyone through to see her. The whole court surely knew of what Elizabeth saw as a failure. She felt just like her own mother but at least she knew that she had an upper hand in the battle. It was like history was repeating itself exactly. Was she destined to only have one child? And that is a daughter. Her own mother had been brought down because of it but she would not let them break her down.

There was only one person that she truly wanted to see, her Princess, the pearl of her world. Her ladies and Anne's governess were not sure if they should take Anne there, especially after the distress Elizabeth had been through earlier but she was adamant that she would see her daughter.

They soon brought the princess to her mother. She was wearing a small dark blue dress and a white cap which hid her beautiful dark brown curls. Anne was placed onto the bed and she crawled up into her mother's arms.

"Don't you worry Anne," said Elizabeth through her tiny sobs. "You shall never be taken away from me. If all else fails you are my princess and you may inherit. I love you with all of my heart, no matter how broken it ever is."

Little Anne did not understand a lot of the words her mother had said but nerveless she did understand the words, I love you. She loved her mother to, no matter how far away she might be. She loved her mother more than her father no matter how wrong that may be. She never wanted to leave her mother. She wanted to stay at court and maybe, just maybe, her mother wanted that as well.

They both went to sleep cuddled next to each other. Anne was there to comfort her mother and no one dared move them from a night of sleep they thought would never come.

* * *

**AN: **_Okay, don't shoot the writer! It just came out that way. Little Anne fans did get their share though, more than I originally intended. Please Review. If anyone has suggestions for what should happen next in the story please write it in the reviews. Anway please review your thoughts on the chapter. All suggestions would be taken into careful consideration. Don't worry, Mary Stuart fans, her reaction will be first up next chapter. _

_PS: Robert Dudley did have mistresses, I am just highlighting that in my story but at least he feels guilty. _

_Happier times will be ahead in the next chapters. Well, sort of. _

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: **_Welcome to a new chapter of Consort of Gloriana. I am surprised that in your reviews I didn't get big reviews of hatred for my cruelty to Elizabeth. Don't worry I am working on redeeming the situation, it may take a few chapters but I will get there. (Also I get to have my Mary Stuart reaction. Sorry I am hoping you will like it.) There will be a time jump within the next chapter so our little Princess Anne will grow up by a couple of years. She will be a precocious three year old. What a joy to write! Well anyone, this one is short but the next one will be longer but it has taken me awhile to get this out to you but I had a bit of writer's block. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Elizabeth movies, The Tudors or history. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**22nd May 1563**

The Ambassador for Scotland rode into the stable yard of Edinburgh Castle. He had urgent news to tell his Queen, news that would make her the happiest Queen in Christendom. This was news that could make him even richer.

He quickly handed the leads of his horse to the young stable boy and quickly hurried through all the hallways of the castle to the throne room, which was were Queen Mary would be at this time of the day.

The ambassador entered the room bowing deep towards her majesty. She looked towards him and nodded. He was supposed to be in England at this time. It must be urgent news, so urgent that he had to deliver the news in person. Mary stood up and walked over to the ambassador. "Ambassador," Mary said in her heavy Scottish accent. "What brings you here? Do you have news of my cousin?"

"Madame, there is news," said the Ambassador. "Your cousin, Elizabeth, has miscarried her child and it had the appearance of a male." The ambassador had to smile. He knew that Mary's plan was working and all she had to do was fill her end of the bargain, by having a son.

Mary had to smile to. She knew exactly what her ambassador was thinking. It was hard not to. She was closer to the throne and when the time came that God permitted her a son, she would make plans to unite there two families. "Ambassador, I am sorry to hear of my cousin's most unfortunate news but just between you and me, I believe that this was the Lord's work."

They both smiled at each other. The plan for a Scottish and English alliance looked more than likely.

* * *

Little Princess Anne didn't quite understand what was going on at court. She didn't understand why her parents were not talking and why the courtiers looked so sombre. Even though she was only one, she was able to observe things and take them in. She could tell the court wasn't like it usually was.

For Anne though, the biggest confusion was that her mother's belly had gone down but yet there was no baby around. She heard people say that her mother lost the baby but were could someone lose a baby. Babies would cry soon enough and they would be found. Anne decided that she would let the topic go as her mother was sure to get upset. She didn't like to see her mother cry.

Anne continued to get visits in her nursery apartments from both of her parents but they would not come at the same time as they used to. Lady Knollys, who was upset for her own cousin's miscarriage, continued to take care of the Princess as if nothing was wrong. She had heard people say that Anne would be the only heir and that England would have another Queen after her mother. Lady Knollys prayed that Elizabeth would have a healthy son. It was not that she didn't want to see Anne as Queen of England. It was more so that Elizabeth could prove to all of the courtiers, who said that she would be just as useless as her mother, Anne Boleyn, was at delivering a son, that they were wrong. These courtiers had even tried to gain audiences with the little Princess so that they could coax their way into her friendship so that their descendants would live prosperously under her reign. Lady Knollys of course refused. She wasn't going to let those courtiers win son easily.

Her thoughts were quickly stopped at the opening of the door. One of the ladies who were assigned to the Princess Anne came in. "My lady, the King Consort is here to see the Princess."

Lady Knollys nodded towards the girl. The girl was pretty enough but Lady Knollys knew that the girl would prefer to serve the Queen but the girl also knew that this was a highly respectable position for a girl of noble birth. Nerveless, Lady Knollys welcomed the King Consort when he entered the room. "Your Majesty," said Lady Knollys as she bobbed a curtsey.

"Lady Knollys, I have come to see my daughter," said Robert. The expression on his face was sombre. He was still hurting from the loss of his son and more so because the fate of his son was caused by his careless actions. His face lit up though when he saw his precious daughter, the pearl of his world.

"Papa, papa!" cried out the little girl, waving with her tiny little palm as she saw her father. "Papa, papa."

Robert took a few strides over and picked his daughter up from her position within all of her dolls. He smiled at his daughter. She definitely took after her mother's side in the looks department, especially that of her grandmother, Anne Boleyn. He put one of his hands to the back of Anne's head and planted a kiss on the girl's little forehead. Anne just smiled, deep down though she wished that her parents would reconcile.

* * *

Kat Ashley couldn't get her mistress to do anything. The only thing that she could do was insist that the Princess Anne was calling for her mother. Even if she truly wasn't, Kat would say this so that Elizabeth would get out of her chambers. That was the only place she would go. She wouldn't talk to her husband, not that Kat blamed her, she wouldn't speak to anyone besides her closest ladies and anyone that had anything to do with her beloved daughter and she wouldn't even step a foot outside. Kat knew that it was best to have the Queen breathe in fresh air but Elizabeth would hear nothing of it. Elizabeth felt like a failure. She felt like she had let her people down by not giving them a male heir.

"Kat," called out Elizabeth in a weak voice. "Would you please send word for my daughter to be brought to me." Elizabeth wanted; no she needed to see her daughter, her most precious jewel.

Kat didn't want to tell her but she thought it was for her own good. "Madame, Bess, I don't think it is wise to make your daughter your rock. She is only an innocent child. She needs to be happy and see her parents happy otherwise she will grow up being one sad little girl and then a sad women."

Elizabeth looked directly into Kat's eyes. She didn't like the fact that she was being contradicted but she knew she was right. "Well Kat, what do you suppose I do? If you don't think it is wise to see my own daughter than what do you think I should do?"

Kat looked down. She knew the answer would upset Bess. "I think you should reconcile with your husband. If you want an heir, a male heir, you should think of reconciliation as soon as you can."

Elizabeth knew that she was right but she couldn't. Not now, not after everything that he had put her through since their daughter's birthday. She couldn't. "Kat, I can't right now, maybe later. I might take a stroll in the gardens though."

Kat smiled. At least Elizabeth was doing something, anything to getting her to be her happy self again.

* * *

Elizabeth was taking a stroll around the gardens all by herself. She needed time to think. She remembered this place. It was the last place that she saw her mother and her father together, even if it was for unhappy circumstances.

_Anne was holding on to Elizabeth tightly as she ran up the small stone steps. She needed to speak to Henry. Elizabeth was her bargaining tool, she knew that she loved her daughter and so did Henry so he must take it in his heart not to hurt her or do anything to hurt her. _

"_Henry," pleaded Anne as she saw her husband. Henry gave Anne a cold hard look up and down from her messed up hair to the edges of her skirt that had been dragged through the mud. "Please. Henry please. For the love you bear our child, for the love of Elizabeth, have mercy," cried out Anne as she followed Henry while trying to keep a grip on Bess._

"_You lied to me. You always lied to me," yelled back a furious Henry._

_Anne was distressed at the words. How could he say such a thing? "No"._

"_You were not a virgin when you married me. You were not what you seemed. You father and your brother arranged everything," yelled Henry, fury running through the way he looked at her and their child._

"_No," Anne cried out again. "I loved you. I loved you and I love you still. Please, after everything we've been to each other. After everything we were, please."_

_Henry tried to walk away from a pleading Anne who now stood in front of him. She just ran further ahead up the steps. "One more chance, one more," pleaded Anne. Henry was not having it and pushed Anne away again. _

_Anne looked on as her husband walked away from her and further up the path. "Your majesty, your majesty I beseech you." Henry didn't even turn around. He just kept on walking. Tears started to form in her eyes as she clutched to Elizabeth. She hugged her daughter tightly and her daughter did the same. She knelt to the ground. She couldn't believe this was happening. How was her world falling apart so abruptly? _

She remembered never understanding what went on between the two of them but know, after hearing all the stories about her mother, she happened to understand everything. She had vowed to never have a man hurt her like her father had done to her mother but yet it still happened.

Elizabeth walked along the path that her father had walked along many years ago. There was a little park at the end of pathway and she liked to go and sit down there sometimes and maybe read a book or maybe just relax in the sunshine.

She stopped before she entered the garden. She had to smile. There before her where Robert and Anne playing with a small cloth ball. Anne didn't quite have the skills yet to catch the ball but Robert was trying to teach Anne as best as he could. If he couldn't teach his son he was sure to teach his own daughter.

As Robert picked up the small ball that Anne threw towards his feet, he noticed someone standing, observing what they were doing. It was Elizabeth. "Your majesty," bowed Robert and Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mama, mama," cried Anne as she saw her mother. Anne ran over to her mother and Elizabeth bent down to hug her little girl. She embraced her just as her mother had embraced her on the last meeting together, even if it was in different circumstances.

Robert and Elizabeth smiled at each other. They knew that one's heart needed to heal and the other person needed to be patient but in time they were sure to live in bliss once more.

* * *

**AN: **_See I told you it was short, but anyway, next chapter will be longer and a lot more interesting. I will be on holidays soon so the next chapter may the last for a few days. Don't worry, I will write while I am away and then you will get a few chapters so it should all be good. _

_Please review_

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: **_Welcome back to another chapter of 'Consort of Gloriana'. I wanted to post this for you before I go on holiday. Again, I want to thank you all for the reviews for this story. It is really appreciated. Also, yes there is a time jump within this chapter. Anyway, on with the story._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Tudors, Elizabeth movies or history as they belong to whom they belong to._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**1****st**** January 1565**

The Princess Anne stood waiting for her time to be called into court. She may only be two and seven months old but she had a sense of being older, even at this young age.

Suddenly two taps where hit with the herald's stick onto the floor. "Her highness, the Princess Anne," cried out the herald. Elizabeth sat up as straight as far as she could, considering that she was eight months with child, and squeezed Robert's hand. They had both missed their daughter and since Anne did not attend the Christmas celebrations but she was here now for the celebrations for the New Year.

Anne came walking out gracefully on her small legs. Her dark brown hair was pinned back underneath a dark red French hood and she had the same colour dress on. She stood before her parents. "Your majesties," said Anne in her small but strong voice. She had the confidence of a Princess of England.

Robert stood up and raised his daughter up from her bow. "My daughter," said the proud father.

Anne smiled at him. "Papa," cried the little girl and the whole court laughed. Robert picked up his daughter and placed her on his knee. Elizabeth looked at the two sitting beside her. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach. Soon her family would be complete with the arrival of her son.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Elizabeth and Robert retired to the Queen's rooms and summoned the Princess.

Elizabeth kept looking longingly at the door and then it opened and the Princess, ignoring all protocol, ran up to her parents. "Mama, am I to receive any more gifts for this Christmas?" asked the precocious little girl.

Robert looked at his little girl. "Anne, you were given gifts already this Christmas. What more could you possibly want?" He knew that spoiling a child was not good but they had done it since her birth. Hopefully, with the birth of a son, things would be different for Anne and she would learn to share but somehow he truly doubted it.

Elizabeth on the hand didn't see it as a problem. She wanted to have anything she wanted. "There is something I did want to see if you would like," said Elizabeth. Anne nodded in agreement, not even asking what it was. "Would you like to have your own tutor?" asked Elizabeth.

Anne suddenly had a puzzled look on her face. "Mama what is a tutor?" asked the little one.

"You know how Lady Knollys has been teaching you how to read and write a few words. This person would teach you more and you would also have some other children to play with as they would be learning with you."

Anne smiled. "I like the learning but I want friends Mama so I will gladly have a tutor." The two parents laughed. They were astonished by how far their little girl had come so far and were sure that she would surely be quite bright after being taught by a man of a higher education. For all they knew, this girl could rule as a Queen over another empire and she must be prepared.

* * *

**3****rd**** January 1565**

Kat Ashley felt her age getting to her but it didn't matter. She wanted her Queen to be comfortable. She remembered how much Elizabeth hated the period of lying in, so she wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

The physician was checking the room to make sure everything is in order. Elizabeth just wanted to be alone. Why does everyone poke around into her business?

Kat walked up to Elizabeth and placed a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Elizabeth you must lie down now. It is best for your condition that you do so. The physician has asked for you do so."

"Why must I? I am Queen, can't I do as I wish," Elizabeth said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Kat leaded her to the bed and helped her lie down. "You are only tired, my lady. If you sleep you will think about this in a whole new light," Kat said. Elizabeth smile at her and was soon asleep.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Elizabeth's ladies had been reading or sewing as their Queen slept. The all waited in the chamber outside of the birthing chamber. Kat, as First Lady of the Bed Chamber, was about to dismiss all the ladies when they heard the screeching scream of their mistress.

* * *

**4****th**** January 1565**

Elizabeth was screaming. She was in pain and it was too early. Her child, her son, was coming too early. It was 3 am in the morning and Elizabeth had been in labour for five hours. Her ladies were running in and out of the Queen's rooms. They brought back towels; they sent messages and brought more water to the Queen's chambers.

Robert was summoned pretty much after the labour started. He wished to be in there with her but no one would allow it so he was left to pace up and down the hallway. Catherine Knollys opened the door. Robert looked at her but she just shook her head as she walked passed obviously getting something to help with the delivery of the child.

Time passed and all Elizabeth could do was scream. Kat Ashley wiped a wet cloth over her brow hoping to relieve some of the pain but it could only do so much. The midwives were in distress over what to do. They knew that they should wait it out for at least another hour but the Queen was in more distress that ever.

Time kept on passing and it was now 10 am in the morning. One of the midwives came out with a miserable look on her face. "Your majesty," said the midwife. "As you know her majesty has been in labour for twelve hours. We fear that she will die if we do not kill the child or we have to cut open her majesty and it most inevitable that she herself will die."

Robert's face went a paler shade of white than anyone could possibly go. He didn't say anything he just walked away to his room. He needed time to think this through. The midwife called after him. "Your majesty, your majesty." But he didn't listen. He needed to think.

* * *

The ladies had no idea what to do. Elizabeth had gone tired and almost limp but she wasn't giving up. She wasn't going to let either of them die. They both had a reason to live.

Suddenly, a bigger pain than before came. The midwife suddenly went back to the position she was supposed to be in. "My lady, would you mind pushing again?" asked the woman, scared that the Queen was going to bite her head off. Elizabeth nodded. She wasn't giving up.

The midwife looked up smiling. "Bless the lord, the head is crowning," cried out the midwife in joy.

As with the last birth, Kat was on one side of Elizabeth and Catherine Knollys was on the other. "Just a few more pushes my lady," said Catherine. Elizabeth pushed her know weak body. She needed this child out of her. She pushed again, squeezing her ladies hands tighter.

Elizabeth became limp as the baby was released from her body. At the moment she didn't even care what it was, she just wanted to sleep. Elizabeth became drowsy but before she went off to sleep she heard the midwife say, "Your majesty has given birth to a healthy girl."

* * *

Kat Ashley went to the King Consort's chambers. He sat there still motionless from the conversation he had had with midwife. At a knock on the door he turned around. In came one of his gentlemen. "My lord, Kat Ashley."

Robert went to the door as Kat walked in. She bobbed a curtsey. She had a relieved look on her face. Not one of sorrow but not one of great happiness either.

"What has happened?" asked Robert.

"Your wife, the Queen, has given birth to a healthy.....princess," said Kat. Robert smiled. He did not care of what the gender was. There was still plenty of time for them to have more children. He walked passed Kat and hurried along to Elizabeth's chambers. Kat was trying to keep her old body up with the pace of His Majesty.

He burst through the doors to Elizabeth's room. Lady Catherine Knollys was there standing at the door. "Your majesty," said Catherine as she bobbed a curtsey. "Her majesty is asleep at the moment and wishes to not be disturbed. If you wish to see your daughter, I am sure that can be arranged."

Robert nodded. He didn't wish to disturb his wife. He sat down and as soon as he did a wet nurse came out holding a tiny little infant in her arms. The wet nurse handed her gently to her father. The little girl was smaller than what Anne had been when she was born. The little girl also looked almost opposite to her older sister Anne. The little infant in his arms had light, blonde hair, just like his own mother had, and she had pale skin, unlike her sister who had a bit darker complexion, but they both had one thing in common, their beautiful dark brown eyes, they were the same as Elizabeth's and the same as Elizabeth' mother, Anne Boleyn.

"Kat," called Robert. "Can you please bring the Princess Anne here. I am sure she would love to see her baby sister."

Kat curtseyed and left to go and get the elder of the sisters. She was soon back with Lady Mary Knollys and the Princess Anne in tow.

Anne came across and looked at the child. "Papa, mama said that it would be a baby brother but instead I was told I have a baby sister. Why did she lie Papa?"

Robert looked at his daughter who was staring at him with curious eyes. "Annie, we do not know what the baby will be until it is born. Your mother thought it was going to be a boy but it was a girl. Anyway, this can be your new friend."

Anne nodded. She sat on the chair next to her father's and looked over at the little girl. "She is pretty. She has my eyes papa. Isn't she too small to be my friend at the moment?" asked Anne.

Robert nodded. "In time Anne, she will live with you and then you will learn together when she is older." They both smiled at each other and Anne couldn't wait to play with her new baby sister.

* * *

Elizabeth could hear the conversation going on in the chamber outside. She could hear it through the silent tear that had fallen down her face. She felt that she had failed England by not giving them a son and she knew she was able to have more children but after that last labour she didn't know if she truly wanted to.

She knew that she loved Anne but this little girl. She wanted to love her. She was her own flesh and blood but it seemed that the infant's position in her heart was hollow, numb. She hoped that in time that she could bond with the little infant. In time.

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry for the story being short again. Anyway, I will be on holidays for about four days but when I come back I will have another chapter and some other stories written for you. Thank you to all the new and old reviewers as well. It means a lot to me. Please review this chapter as well._

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: **_Welcome back to 'Consort of Gloriana'. I am back from my holidays and I decided to start writing this as soon as I returned. Don't worry little Princess Anne and the new princess are both there and I also intend that this chapter will be longer than the last two as they were quite short. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**PS: **__I also want to thank ReganX who gave me an excellent list of suitors for the hands of the Princesses. _

_**PPS: **__I also want to mention that following chapters and this one will be heavily inspired by the miniseries- The Virgin Queen. (That is how I think Bess & Robert look). _

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Elizabeth Movies, The Virgin Queen, The Tudors or History. They each belong to their respective owners. I have full knowledge that history was different. _

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**7****th**** January 1565**

The Princess Kathryn's christening had gone off without a hitch. This princess had a less grand christening than the Princess Anne but it was all done correctly. One thing that was different between the two was that Kathryn had a royal godmother, unlike spoilt little Anne who's godmother was Kat Ashley, who Elizabeth thought was a much better person that Kathryn's godmother, Mary, Queen of Scotland.

* * *

Mary, Queen of Scotland, sent down many gifts for her new goddaughter, Princess Kathryn of England. She had heard rumours that Kathryn was not granted as many privileges as Princess Anne had and Mary felt sorry for the child. There were also rumours that Elizabeth hardly saw her daughter unlike when Anne was born.

Mary also saw Kathryn for a better candidate for marriage when the time came for God to grant her a husband and a son. She felt that would be sooner rather than later and she was thankful.

Mary smiled towards the ambassador. "Where my gifts received at the English court for the new princess?" asked Mary.

The ambassador looked tentative to answer. "My lady, the King Consort sends his warmest regards and thanks for the gifts that you bestowed on your goddaughter."

Mary noticed the lack of one certain person's name. "What of the Queen, my cousin, did she send thanks for the gifts?"

The ambassador put on a fake smile that Mary saw right through. "My lady, she did as she has not visited the Princess while I was there. To be frank, my lady, the King Consort visits the new Princess every day and is already a doting father. Her sister, the Princess Anne, even comes and visits her and even bought her a new doll but the Queen herself had only seen the Princess once, during the christening procedure."

Mary traced her lips with her finger. So the rumours were true. Mary placed her hand out for the ambassador to kiss. "Well, let's hope that I soon marry and have a prince because I frankly would love to raise her in the Scottish court as the future Queen of Scotland just as I was brought up in France."

* * *

**1****st**** February 1565**

Lettice Knollys ran through the hallways around the tennis arena. She was trying to run passed two of the King Consort's jesters who were doing back flips all the way down the hall. Lettice pushed open the door that leads onto the room where the tennis was being played. She noticed that the King Consort was playing and a smile came to her lips. Forgetting for a moment of what she was supposed to be doing, she ran to her seat next to Kat Ashley. She was out of breath by the time she sat down.

Robert Dudley was playing against the Duke of Norfolk, Thomas Howard, who just happened to be the Queen's cousin. He was always trying to advance himself and his family but the Queen usually had none of it.

Elizabeth looked on with her councillors on one side of her and her daughter Anne with her ladies on the other side. Everyone clapped as the King Consort won points. Everyone was sure that he was surely to win. Robert looked towards Elizabeth and she smile back at him. She was glad to finally be out of the birthing chamber.

Suddenly, Robert hit the winning point and everyone clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo," yelled out Elizabeth as she clapped. "Bravo".

The two men walked towards the Queen. Elizabeth hid a laugh at the expression on her cousin's face. "You are a most worthy loser cousin. I commend you," said Elizabeth to a sulking Norfolk.

"But a loser nonetheless," said Dudley as he picked up a white handkerchief of his wife's lap. She smiled towards her husband. She was happy that he had one and so was little Princess Anne, as this was the first time she had ever seen a tennis match.

"You should not show your familiarity with the Queen everywhere, my lord. It is offensive and disrespectful," said Norfolk. Elizabeth was on the verge of laughing. These two men in front of her acting just like two little spoilt boys.

"Your need is greater than mine I fancy," said Dudley who held out the handkerchief towards Norfolk. "It is damp but it is still serviceable."

Norfolk looked towards Dudley. "Next time I might just aim the ball right between your eyes." The councillors eyed Norfolk and the ladies gasped. This was not a wise thing to say in front of the Queen.

"Judging by your performance, your aim is nothing to boast about Sir," said Dudley back. All the ladies hid their giggles.

Norfolk walked closer to Dudley and held his tennis racquet towards him. Elizabeth finally felt that enough was enough and that it had to be stopped. "My lord Norfolk, I will not tolerate threats of violence in my presence," said Elizabeth with a cold stare towards her cousin. "God's blood, it is but a game. Now shake hands and be done with it."

Robert held his hand out but Norfolk only hit the hand. He had no intention of shaking his hand. He felt that Robert was unworthy of his position. Elizabeth stood up. "If you think such behaviour finds favour with me Norfolk, than you are sadly mistaken."

Elizabeth walked off and her ladies followed. Anne paused for a second. She looked towards her father as she stood on a small bench. "Bravo papa," said Anne. Robert bowed towards her and a smile came to her lips. She then quickly hurried off after her mother and her ladies followed in turn.

* * *

Robert walked towards his wife's chambers. He needed her to see reason. She wasn't visiting her newborn daughter at all. He knew that girl would need his mother.

He walked in and his wife was standing there being attended by her ladies. She looked at him and almost laughed. "Robin, your familiarity made my cousin very displeased today," said Elizabeth.

He held out the handkerchief that Elizabeth had left with Dudley after the tennis match. Lettice stepped forward to be given the handkerchief but he shook his head. "No," said Robert. Lettice stepped back and Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously. "You must open it."

Elizabeth smiled and took the handkerchief. There was something inside, it was something round. She opened the handkerchief lightly. Inside was a miniature portrait of Kathryn. "She is your daughter as much as Anne is. Her gender is not her fault nor is it yours. You yourself were wanted as a boy but your father accepted you. She is beautiful, just like her mother."

Elizabeth smiled. He was intending to find favour for their daughter through Elizabeth's weak spot, her vanity. "She can be summoned to me later, during our private dinner together with Anne. I am sure Anne will like to see her sister."

Robert took Elizabeth's hand and gently kissed her fingertips. "I am sure both of our daughter's will be very pleased," said Robert in a seductive tone. All of Elizabeth's ladies looked away except for Lettice.

In return, Elizabeth kissed Robert's forehead. She unexpectedly pulled away from the embrace and turned around on the spot showing off her new dress. "Do you think the Holy Roman Emperor's ambassador will like it?" asked Elizabeth.

"It will be wasted Bess," said Robert as he placed his hand to his chin. "He is old, near sighted and does not have a fondness for red hair."

"See the insolence I must endure Lettice," said Bess as she laughed. "He obviously does not want his own daughter, his flesh and blood to be happy."

Robert made a face. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth thought it best to already arrange a marriage for their eldest daughter. She was not even three yet. He knew that these arrangements and alliances could be rid of in a second if one party wanted something else but how was he to truly argue the point; he was only a mere King Consort. He was the tool used to get these children so the country could create alliances, not the other way around. Yet for some reason, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Elizabeth poked Robert's arm. "There is no need to worry Robin. The ambassador is not here for another few weeks and nerveless, she won't be leaving with him. I wouldn't have it," said Elizabeth. She herself couldn't let her eldest daughter go, she was the pearl of her world and at this moment she was the future of this kingdom, God granting that she and Robert didn't have a son.

Elizabeth left the room with Robert and most of her ladies in tow. Lettice stayed behind and clutched the handkerchief that was soiled with Dudley's sweat. She couldn't believe that she was slightly infatuated with another man, a married man, a man married to a Tudor Queen of England. She was foolish to think anything could happen, especially since the Queen and her own husband, Walter Devereux, would probably wring her neck for it.

* * *

Elizabeth and Robert were in her privy chamber waiting for their daughter's and then their dinner to arrive. Elizabeth was nervous at the prospect of seeing her daughter, Kathryn. She was neglectful in her care so far and had hardly bestowed any attention on the infant if any. She was scared that her daughter had forgotten her and cared to be in her father's arms more than hers. Robert could sense Elizabeth's uneasiness and gently placed his hand on top of her own. She smiled towards him.

Soon enough, the door was opened by Kat Ashley, who was one of the few to be on attendance on the royal family as they ate dinner, and smiled towards the couple. "Your majesties, the Princess Anne is here."

Anne came through with a light yellow dress on. She was followed by her governess, Lady Mary Knollys, as in case the Princess Anne would need anything. Lady Mary Knollys curtseyed in acknowledgement of the royal couple but Anne wanted to ignore protocol. She ran up to her mother and climbed up on her lap and gave her a hug. Elizabeth did so in return and brushed her fingers through her daughter's thick brown curls. "Haven't you grown prettier since the last time I saw you," said Elizabeth, complementing her eldest child.

Anne looked at her mother with her dark eyes. "But mama, I only saw you today. Can I grow prettier within the day?" asked the curious child.

Robert interrupted them with a deliberate cough. Elizabeth looked to the door and there stood Kathryn being held by her wet nurse. The child was still an infant and a tiny one at that. Anne hopped off her mother's lap and scrambled over to her father's lap.

The wet nurse walked over to the Queen who had her arms placed out on front of her to hold the child. Elizabeth arms were shaking slightly as the wet nurse handed the infant over to Elizabeth reluctantly. This wet nurse had grown attached to the princess and she in no way approved of the Queen's behaviour. Yet, she was more of the 'suffer in silence' type and she did not want to lose her position as wet nurse for voicing her own opinions.

Elizabeth cradled her child and looked down at her tiny delicate face. She caressed with one hand her daughter's little face as Robert and Anne looked on. For Robert, it was a bittersweet moment. For Anne though, she was a bit jealous that her mother's attention wasn't on her. She knew that she would have to deal with it as one day there would be a brother to eclipse the births of both of his sisters but sometimes she wished that no brother would ever be born. She knew it was wrong but it was for a mother's love. She had no idea that it was safer for a son to inherit the throne than that of a daughter but this little girl knew nothing yet of succession.

* * *

Soon enough, the two princesses were off to the nursery as they had both fallen asleep in their parent's arms. Elizabeth was reluctant to let little Kitty go. She had been neglectful of her youngest daughter for so long, she felt guilty for it.

As soon as they left Elizabeth dismissed all of her ladies and Robert dismissed his gentlemen. Elizabeth positioned herself in Robert's lap and buried her face in his shoulder. He himself brushed his fingers through her hair and gently placed kisses on the top of her head as they sat in front of the burning wood within the fireplace.

"Kathryn is getting so big. She is bigger than the last time I saw her," said Elizabeth as she looked up towards Robert's face.

"They are both getting bigger. I guess that Kathryn will be smaller than Anne. They were born different sizes so it is a good guess by my opinions," said Robert. Elizabeth slapped him hard in the chest. "What? I did not say one was prettier than the other. They are both pretty, pretty pearls of England."

Elizabeth laughed. "They are our pearls Robin. They bond us together," said Elizabeth. "I am will be sad when the day comes that they should leave this kingdom. To go to their own marriages," said Elizabeth in an almost melancholy tone.

Robert caressed Elizabeth's face. He wanted to ask this to Elizabeth. "Why do arrangements for their marriages have to be organised now." He sounded almost annoyed at the idea of his daughters being married. "Anyway, why do you want Anne to be married to Maximillian's son? What is his name anyway?"

Elizabeth turned her head and looked at the burning embers within the fireplace. "It is council's opinion. They decided on it during the sessions we missed. Truly, I am not happy with the proposal. It is not that it is bad or anything, it is just that signing the marriage contract is the first step of having to let her go."

Robert kissed the top of her head again. He didn't want to see Elizabeth cry. Anyway, Elizabeth could play the ambassador's for their daughter's hands in marriage. She had done so before she impulsively asked him to marry her after Amy Dudley's death. "Do you remember when you were a child, you vowed that you would never marry, that you would never take a husband," asked Robert. She nodded in return. "And after what happened to your mother who can blame you."

Elizabeth sat up straight on his lap and looked at him. She hardly talked of her mother. It was something from the past that she didn't like to bring up. She honoured her mother by naming her first born daughter after her but they had never talked about, Robert just went along with it.

"I am glad that you did not forgo the chance of motherhood on some childish vow," said Robert as he lifted up her hand and kissed it gently.

"You are only glad that it was you that I chose and not some foreign prince," said Elizabeth, smiling at her husband.

"Yes, love from me is hardly that of a foreign prince," said Robert, after winking at the remark Elizabeth pushed him which made the chair rock slightly.

"It can be as fickle," replied Elizabeth in an almost seductive tone.

Robert gasped at the remark. "As can a woman's," replied Robert in the same tone as his wife's.

"But a woman ruler is not as other women is she," replied Elizabeth. She picked up a coin from the table and turned it around between her fingers. "As a coin, there are two sides to her. On the one, she embodies the feminie frailty of her sex and on the other, the body politic, ordained by God."

Robert was impressed by his wife's speech she just gave him. "Ahh, then it is to the frail and feminie one I must appeal." Elizabeth hit his chest again. She thought that he was in for one nasty bruise in the morning.

"Pity for you then, she only listen's to the council of the other," said Elizabeth. They both laughed. It had been awhile since Elizabeth had been this happy. "And can a woman be sure that a man truly loves her for herself or for her power as Queen."

"Can not a man love them both," asked Robert. He picked up her hand again and kissed her palm passionately. She kissed his forehead gently and then rested her cheek against the top of his head.

He suddenly stood up and Elizabeth looked up at him with shocked eyes. What had she done? Robert looked down at Bess. "Do not worry; I will come back when your ladies have fixed you for bed."

Elizabeth suddenly stood up. The foreheads were next to each other. "I have no need of my ladies," said Elizabeth.

Robert picked up Elizabeth and carried her to their bed. They kissed each other passionately and violently. Was it because they wanted a son? No, it was just their desire finally taking control just like the passion that burned only a few years ago.

* * *

_**AN: **__I hope you liked that chapter. It was also my first attempt at writing one of 'those' scenes. I don't think I did too badly. Anyway, please review and also please vote in my new poll, it concerns this story. Please review as usual. Your opinions, suggestions and feedback are always appreciated._

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight

_**AN: **__Here it is again, another chapter of Consort of Gloriana. I am glad that you all like the story so far. I have been focusing on little Anne and Kathryn and their relationship with their parents, I will still write about it as it is fun to do, but I also want to write a bit more of the events that went on around them. It may not necessarily start in this chapter but it will further on. Also want to say that I made a mistake along the line. If you read historical non-fiction for fun (my friends think I am weird for reading it so much) you will know that Elizabeth had smallpox in 1562 (the same year Princess Anne is born in my story). Since I was so wrapped up in baby Anne, I forgot to right it into the story, hence this chapter was created. In my story she has it in 1565, after the birth of Princess Kathryn. I also want to mention that Kat Ashley should be dead around now, but I am letting her live a little longer (because I am nice)._

_Anyway, after reading that long introduction, I hope you all enjoy Chapter Eight of Consort of Gloriana. (Beware; it is pretty long since I am trying to start covering up my tracks for future chapters)._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own the Elizabeth movies, The Virgin Queen miniseries or The Tudors; they belong to their respective owners. I do not own history either. _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**15 February 1565**

It was early in the morning, far too early for anyone to be serving her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a plain dark black gown. She wanted to be invisible. She wanted no one to notice who she was. For once she didn't want to follow protocol.

She picked up a piece of paper and left a note for Kat, so she would not panic. Nothing had befallen the Queen. As soon as the last word dried, she left the note on the table and grabbed her oldest scarf. She wrapped it around her head and was off.

She luckily made it through the whole court without anyone noticing her. As soon as she made it to the outside paddocks, the world that was green and lush. She started running to an old tree. A tree she had fond memories of.

As she reached the destination, she could see one horse and her husband. She started running even faster. This moment was free of protocol. Robert smiled as he saw her coming. This was a plan Cecil and Walsingham would disagree of but sometimes they needed to unwind. Be free from all the conniving courtiers.

Elizabeth ran into Robert's arms and laughed. As they let go, Robert kept his arms on the small of her back and her arms were around his neck. "Look at you," said Robert.

"How do I look pray?" asked Elizabeth, twirling underneath Robert's arm.

"Do you want me to worship like all the other men at court?" asked Robert. Elizabeth nodded and laughed, she like playing this game with him. "Is that a frown line I see?" asked Robert. She started hitting him over the head. Robert tried to run away but he couldn't. Instead, he grabbed her hands. "Ah, the hands of a Queen."

Elizabeth smiled at him. Their noses were almost touching. "My ladies are probably in an uproar right now, you do know that," said Elizabeth. She tried to walk away but Robert pulled her close to him. His arms went around her waist as her back was in front of him.

As she leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder, he whispered in her ear. "Ride with me Bess."

She tried pulling away. "I am needed in court," said Elizabeth as she tried to move away but Robert still held her tightly. She started laughing. "Alright, for a little while."

Robert jumped on his horse and then helped Elizabeth up. She sat in front of him. She looked around at him and laughed. She hadn't done something like this, in like, forever. Robert started the horse into a canter. As the horse went faster and further, Elizabeth felt relieved of the pressures of court life. She just laughed.

Soon enough though, Elizabeth knew she was needed back at court. She had the welfare of her daughters to enquire about and she had a requested audience with the Imperial ambassador. Also, Cecil most likely wanted to discuss something with her.

She voiced her opinions to Dudley, and they started to ride back. Elizabeth laughed but not as jovial as before. They were soon back into the stage of court life and they were the main actors.

* * *

Elizabeth walked through the palace. All the courtiers bowed towards her as she walked passed them; it was what they were supposed to do.

Finally, after walking through the court with a train of ladies behind her, Elizabeth made it to her destination, the royal nursery. She walked in and saw one of her daughters in the room, Kathryn. She was being held by her wet nurse, who was pacing back and forth trying to keep the baby from crying. The wet nurse suddenly noticed the Queen and curtseyed as best as she could.

Elizabeth went and sat down at a nearby chair. She held her arms out for Kathryn to be brought to her. The wet nurse hurried along with the wailing child and handed her to her mother. Elizabeth seemed to have calmed Kathryn down and she stopped crying.

"The little Princess seems to know she is in the arms of her mother, milady," said the wet nurse. Elizabeth smile up at her and nodded. She dearly hoped that it was because of that. "The Princess Anne is not here milady. She went for a morning walk with her governess, Lady Knollys," continued the wet nurse before bobbing a curtsey and backing into another part of the room to give the illusion of privacy.

Elizabeth smiled down at her tiny daughter. She had grown since when she was born. She was a healthier weight now, not like when she was born. Elizabeth wondered how such a small baby could give her so much grief in childbirth. She didn't mind though. "My little Kathryn, I will always love you. Please never forget it."

As soon as she finished saying this, Anne walked in the door with her governess soon trailing right behind her. Anne saw her mother and held her head high. She wanted to show her mother she was a true princess. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. She freed one hand and held it out towards Anne. "Anne, my darling daughter," said Elizabeth. Anne curtseyed, clumsily, towards her mother. Elizabeth smiled again and Anne came running forward.

Elizabeth was glad being here. She liked spending time with her daughters. She was sad that in two days time, Anne was to travel back to Hatfield and start her learning and that soon enough, Kathryn would also be sent to her own establishment, just until she was old enough to go and learn with the Princess Anne.

* * *

Robert walked around the room. He had to laugh at some of the cunning courtiers, looking to advance themselves in his wife's court. Of course, he had once been one of them and he had made the greatest leap of them all, but more so for love, not ambition.

Elizabeth stood at the other side of the room. She smiled towards him as he looked at her. Elizabeth didn't like the fact that she had to separate herself from her daughters so she could speak to the ambassador. It was for the sake of her eldest daughter's future.

Robert made his way behind Elizabeth as William Cecil came walking through the door with the Imperial ambassador. "The ambassador to the Holy Roman Emperor, Maximillian II," said Cecil before bowing and moving to the side.

The ambassador came forward with a man holding a chest right behind him. "Your majesty," said the ambassador while bowing. "The Emperor sends his warmest regards to your majesty. He sends this gift for your eldest daughter, Anne, as a token of admiration and that one day she might become the Empress to his kingdom."

"Do you here that?" she said turning towards Robert. "Our daughter already has admirers and she hasn't even reached her third year."

The ambassador smiled towards Elizabeth before summoning the gentlemen with the chest forward. He opened the chest and inside was a large ruby, with gold and pearls around the outside. Elizabeth smiled. It was slightly inappropriate for a child like Anne, at her age that is.

"A ruby and quite a magnificent specimen no less and as you know, your grace, the word ruby stems from the Latin word red, thus symbolising heat and fire and thus passion. A little inappropriate for a three year old but beautiful nerveless and I am sure she will love it and appreciate it more once she is older."

The ambassador was a bit startled at the comment. He realised that this was a protective mother and that she was surely looking out for her daughter's best interests at heart. He was soon taken into an adjoining room where Elizabeth, Robert and him could speak privately.

"I am sorry ambassador that we have to talk in private like this but it is necessary because half of those men out there are not truly loyal to me but are loyal to other King's and Queen's in the world and thus whole conversations are then told to them. I rather like my conversations to not be made public, unless necessary," said Elizabeth. The ambassador nodded, fully understanding the Queen.

The three of them sat down and discussed the topic that was at hand, the marriage proposal for Anne to marry the Emperor's eldest son and future Emperor, the twelve year old Rudolf. After discussions about the topic, Elizabeth held out her arm and pointed towards a different door to the one they entered from. "I would guess that your grace would like to see the prospective bride, would you not," asked Elizabeth to the ambassador. He nodded most readily and Robert couldn't help but laugh at the man, inside though of course.

* * *

On the other side of that door stood the Princess Anne with Mary Knollys, her governess, waiting for them to be received into the room. The governess bent down to Anne's level and started fixing the Princess's green dress and matching French hood.

"Now listen to me Anne," said the governess. "You must act a Princess in there. Treat your parents nobly and do not call them Papa and Mama, you may call them that later. There is a guest in there to see you. Remember to call him your grace, as you call your parents your majesties and the special man will call you your highness."

"Just like those people that serve me?" asked the curious little Princess.

Mary nodded. "You must not run either. We discussed this before but you must remember your position. You are a Princess of the House of Tudor. Act as a princess should."

Anne nodded and the door was opened.

* * *

The gentlemen who opened the door spoke, "Her highness, the Princess Anne."

Anne walked in with her head high but she felt nervous. She didn't understand why she could not call her parents Mama and Papa. No matter why, Anne wanted to act like a true Princess, to act like the true Princess that she was.

Anne curtseyed, again clumsily, as she saw her parents. "Your majesties," said Anne as confidently as she could. Elizabeth smile at her daughter.

"Anne, will you not say hello to our guest. He has specially come here to see you," said Elizabeth. She may not be sure about the union but she wanted to make sure that they played the marriage proposal game well.

"Your grace," said Anne, who bobbed another curtsey, which was slightly less clumsy than the last.

The ambassador smiled towards her. He was sure that this little princess was everything the Holy Roman Emperor could want in a daughter-in-law, well except for the age issue, but that could be overcome. "Your highness," replied back the ambassador, with a slight nod towards Anne.

Anne walked over as gracefully as she could towards the chair that was waiting for her but her father still had to help her on the chair as it was too tall for her. The ambassador talked to Anne and her parents a bit longer before the ambassador made his farewell and then to set sail to give his report to Maximillian II.

* * *

Night had finally befallen the day. Elizabeth and Robert were having a quiet dinner together in Elizabeth's chambers. They were only being served by Elizabeth's closest of ladies. They started picking at the food from their plates before any of them spoke.

Elizabeth looked up at Robert. "What are you think about?" asked Elizabeth.

Robert played with the food on his plate. "Nothing of importance," replied Robert.

Elizabeth laughed inside. She decided that a conversation needed to start rolling. "The ambassador seemed quite taken with Anne."

Robert smiled. "Do you really think it necessary for Anne to be betrothed now? She is just an infant."

Elizabeth now looked down at the plate in front of her and dropped the piece of meat that was in her hands. "The council suggests that Anne has to be betrothed, especially to the future Holy Roman Emperor, you were there when they asked of it. It doesn't mean I will do so."

"Why will you not?" asked Robert. "It seems like a fine match to me."

"It is but you know that if I do not have a son, then she is Queen after me. She will take my place but I can't let the future Holy Roman Emperor take the place as regent and create it another of his dominions. England stands alone. It will not become Spanish, French or part of the Holy Roman Emperor's. I can't let that happen," said Elizabeth.

"Pray tell me Elizabeth, what makes you think that we will never have a son."

Elizabeth looked up at him. She wasn't terrified of him. She would always have the upper hand in this relationship, not like any of the six wives of her own father. She was ruler in this marriage. "Maybe my miscarriage was a sign. That I will never bear a healthy son; maybe it tells us that Anne is to be ruler."

Robert sighed. He got up from his chair and walked over to Elizabeth's. He knelt before her and said, "We are healthy and we are still young enough to have sons. We will have a handful of sons if it will please you. Do not worry about Anne. She will not have to take the burden that you have had to." Robert stood up and walked back to his chair. He did not need her to worry of such matters.

They started to both pick at their food again. Things had suddenly became tense between them after the ambassador's visit. Soon enough though, Elizabeth felt the need to speak to him again. This was not before she noticed Robert's rather loud sigh.

"Will you come to my bed tonight?" asked Elizabeth. This was one thing that she had no control over. It was his choice to come if he wished or didn't if he did not want to.

Robert downcast his eyes and then shook his head. He wasn't in the mood especially after that conversation. Elizabeth downcast her eyes to and all of her ladies looked away. They wanted no part in this conversation.

Elizabeth had to have a chuckle to herself. Sometimes she wished not to know the answer. She just hoped and prayed that he had not finally had the urge to take a mistress.

* * *

**16 February 1565**

Elizabeth walked through the palace with only three of her ladies, Kat Ashley, Catherine Knollys and her daughter Lettice Knollys. She was still fired up other what had happened the night before with her husband. She had no idea where she was going, she hadn't made up her mind but maybe she walked through the palace just to be able to talk to her husband.

Suddenly, she found herself facing an almost angry Robert. He started walking towards her but she kept her composure. She couldn't believe that only yesterday everything was fine and she didn't even know why it had changed so suddenly.

She looked back towards her ladies. "Leave us," she commanded. They left the direct hallway and went into the adjoining one, so they were close enough to assist the Queen if she needed some. She paused as he came closer. She tried looking in other directions but it always came back to him.

"You look like you are going somewhere," said Elizabeth. "Where are you going?"

Robert looked around. "I am going out."

Elizabeth was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't he give her a straight answer? "You better got go to any brothels or do you have a harem that I do not know about?" asked Elizabeth who had started thinking the worst, even tears started to swell in her eyes.

Robert couldn't believe the nonsense his wife was talking. He took her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "If you must know, I am off to see my daughter."

Elizabeth had a state of utter confusion across her face. He was in riding clothes and both there daughters were at the palace and he had no children with his late wife, Amy. But that could only mean. "No," she kept on repeating. Robert let go of her shoulders. Elizabeth held one hand over her mouth and one hand over her stomach. She could almost say she felt sick. The tears really started to come this time. "You and the harlot Frances, you had a daughter together."

Robert nodded. He felt guilty. He had only found out a few days ago and that was why he had been distant from her.

"Go and see your bastard daughter," said Elizabeth solemnly. Robert walked off to the stable yard to go and get his horse. He would deal with the repercussions later.

Elizabeth started to feel dizzy. It must have been the news that she had just received. He husband had another child, another daughter. She didn't know what to do. She started to walk forward, towards her ladies. She felt dizzier with every step. She also started to feel weak.

Kat Ashley looked towards her Queen. Elizabeth's eyes rolled back into her head and she suddenly and abruptly fell to the ground. Kat, Catherine and Lettice rushed to the Queen's side. They all tried to revive her but it wasn't working. Kat looked towards one of the courtiers standing by and observing. "Go, get some help for her majesty," cried out Kat. The man hurried off to find the physician to help the Queen.

All they could do was pray now. These people may have a new Queen in a matter of days.

* * *

_**AN: **__You didn't think that I was going to be that easy on Robert for having an affair did you? Anyway, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I need to finish off the next chapter for __A Death to Coronation__ first and I want to start posting some of my other stories, but I won't be neglectful on this one, I am having way to much fun with the little Princesses, there wasn't much of them in this chapter was there, don't worry plenty of Anne action in the next one, I'll even let her open the chapter. _

_I also want to mention that the poll is still running. It is even so far so I can't close it. I will give it another week so if you haven't voted please go and do so. Also please don't forget to review. It is really appreciated._

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine

_**AN: **__I know that I promised that I would write a chapter for, 'A Death To Coronation' which I am working on but I am hooked on writing this story so in pleasing myself, I am writing a few chapters, just so I can be happy, and hopefully you will to. Anyway, this basically picks off where the last chapter starts (basically, when we all start to hate Dudley and worry about Bess's health). Anyway, I did say I would start off with Princess Anne, so the opening part is for all you Princess Anne fans out there. Also, we have some Mary, Queen of Scots, Alice (Dudley's illegitimate daughter) and her mother Frances . Please enjoy and review._

_**DISCALIMER: **__As I say every time, I in no way own The Tudors, Elizabeth, The Virgin Queen or even history (only the history I make though.)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**17 February 1565**

Princess Anne feared something was wrong and she wasn't off the money for thinking it. It could be a matter of days that she could become a Queen. No one had told her this though, they only told her that her mother was ill and that she could not come and see her. They also told her that she would not be leaving court, not until her mother was well, that is if she ever became well again. Who knows, if the Queen survived she might not be able to bear a child again and the Princess would preside over this empire.

Of course, everyone still prayed that the Queen would still provide England with it's much wanted male heir. Though everyone was not sure after the argument they saw between the Queen and King Consort, and over a woman like Mistress Frances Luke.

Anne was sitting in the middle of her cushions that were laid out on the floor for her. She held her two favourite dolls, one that was given to her from her cousin, Queen Mary of Scotland and the other that was given to her by her mother only last Christmas. She fell asleep cuddled with the latter doll every night, much to her governess's dismay.

Lady Mary Knollys walked over to her little charge who didn't truly understand why her mother hadn't come to see her. Mary knelt down and sat down on one of the cushions. Anne looked up into the hazel eyes of her charge. She hoped that it had been her mother. Her father had come once since her mother's confinement, he had matters of state to attend to, and her little sister was too young to do truly anything at the moment, she was less than two months old. Her mother had always doted on her, even when she wasn't with her. She just didn't understand.

She felt that she needed comforting. She walked over on her knees, a very unlady like thing to do but Lady Knollys wasn't going to complain considering the situation, and hugged her governess. The governess wrapped her arms around the toddler whom she had become attached to. She was important to her and could be extremely important for the whole of England. Knollys brushed the little pieces of hair off her charge's face; this was when the tears came from Anne.

"I want mama," shouted the infant through her tears. All of the ladies within the royal nursery looked at Anne. She had never shouted like this for her mother, even when at Hatfield. Anne knew though that she was at the palace and that meant that her mother visited her every day, no matter how busy she was with business of the realm.

"Hush now Anne," said Mary as she brushed the hairs and tears of her charge. "Your mama will see you as soon as she can." That was sincere. Elizabeth doted on her daughters with every limb in her body. As soon as she could she would want to see Anne and Kathryn. Whether that be here in the palace or up in Heaven, she wasn't sure.

Anne wouldn't take that as an answer. She wanted; no she needed her mother now. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from seeing her. She suddenly got up from her hugging position and ran to the door. Mary didn't have the time to run up and catch but luckily someone had come into the door and stopped the Princess in her tracks.

Anne looked up at the man and her frown turned even sour. "I do not want my Papa," said Anne, crossing her arms across her chest. "I want my mama." Robert did not feel hurt by her words, she was but a child. She had always had her mother's attention, more than she did her father's so he could see where she was coming from.

Robert picked up his eldest daughter. She tucked her head into his shoulder and sobbed. Lady Knollys had finally gotten up and brushed out the crinkles in her dress. "Your majesty," she said bobbing a curtsey to the King Consort. He nodded in return while he was bobbing Anne up and down, trying to console her.

Lady Knollys decided to have a conversation with Dudley as he comforted his child. "Your majesty how is my cousin, the Queen?" asked Knollys. Dudley pulled a weak smile for her and from that she knew that she was no better than the last time she had asked someone. "Her highness is anxious for her mother's recovery, as are we all," said Mary, trying to talk about the welfare of the future heir.

Robert gently pulled Anne's tear stained face from his shoulder and looked at her. He stroked her hair. "Are you worried about your mama," said Robert gently to his daughter. He sat down at the nearest chair and rested Anne on his knee. She was surely becoming heavier each time he saw her.

Anne nodded her small head, making her hair bounce with it. Some pieces got stuck to her tear stained face. "I want to see mama. She has not seen me. I want my mama," cried out the little girl in sorrow.

Robert cuddled his daughter. "Your mama will not be pleased to hear you not acting as a Princess should," said Dudley, trying to get his daughter's attentions somewhere else. She needed to stop wailing. She was becoming a difficult child to try and control her emotions. She was just like her mother as a child and most likely just like her grandmother, Anne Boleyn.

Anne looked at her father. "I only want my mama," said Anne sweetly, a sweet little smile came to her lips as she said this. She did not like to displease her parents. Robert wiped some of the tears off of her face and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Just remember to say prays for your mama and I am sure she will come and see you as fast as she can," said Robert as convincingly as he could. He had almost left the palace when he heard of the Queen's fall. He blamed this on himself, just like the miscarriage of their son. It was always Frances Luke's fault. He didn't want to see her ever again but the fact that they had a daughter together made it difficult to do so.

"I promise Papa, I will, I will," said Anne.

Her mother loved her and her sister Kathryn, there was no way that she would not come and see them soon. She prayed for her mother. She wanted her to come back. Quickly.

* * *

Mary of Scotland was shocked to say the least when she heard of her cousin's condition, more so when she had just come out of the birthing chamber after the birth of the Princess Kathryn. She prayed for her cousin's recovery. They may have never met each other but she did care for her. They were family.

* * *

Elizabeth's rooms were filled with blurs of people moving around the Queen, attending to her and her physician.

"Keep the fire stocked," said the physician in a demanding voice towards Lettice. She hurried to add more wood to the fire.

Kat Ashley was a mess. She was running around trying to fix everything that the ladies in waiting were doing. "This water is cold. Isabella, go and get some warm water," she said to the youngest of the ladies.

Kat had stayed by her mistress's side since she had come down with smallpox. Elizabeth was sweating and the doctor was trying everything he could do. He had wrapped her in red cloth, in hope of extracting the poison that was weakening her.

Moans were all that could be heard from Elizabeth until a whisper came to her lips. "Kat....get..the......council," said Elizabeth weakly, barely audible.

Kat nodded. She didn't think it was the wisest idea but considering the circumstances, there must be a genuine reason why she wanted to see them.

Kat left her mistress's side unwillingly but swiftly and headed towards the council room. After a quick journey she reached it. All the councillors of parliament where sitting or standing there, including Cecil and Dudley. They were all wearing solemn black, understandable to say the least. As the door creaked open all the councillors looked towards her. "She is asking for you," she said.

The Queen's cousin walked up to Kat. "Has she named Anne as successor?" he asked. If she had, which was most likely, then she would need a Lord Protector. He did not think a traitor's son like Dudley was fit to rule, even if he was the father of the true sovereign who was in minority. He thought that he was best suited for the job.

Kat just stared at him. Was that all he was concerned about? Kat walked off without even bobbing a curtsey or nod towards him. She wanted, no she needed to get back to her Queen.

* * *

The councillors all sat around Elizabeth's bed side. Robert stood at the top of the bed, close to Elizabeth while Cecil knelt next to him, closer to her hand. No matter what had gone on between Queen and her husband, he still had a right to be there. He was her husband.

Dr Cowes, her physician, looked up, looking between Cecil and Dudley. "An ancient Arabic remedy for smallpox," said Dr Cowes, explaining his choice of treatment. "The patient is entirely wrapped in red, to sweat the pox out."

The Earl of Sussex, the Duke of Norfolk and Sir Christopher Hatton were standing on the other side of the room with handkerchiefs over their mouths. The Earl of Sussex turned around to the other two men and whispered to the other two men beside him, "Can she see us? Has it entered her eyes yet?" Christopher Hatton just looked at the two men and replied, "Please God, let's hope that it has not spread to her brain." Both nodded in reply.

Cecil was knelling at the side of the Queen's bed with his head in his hands while Robert gently stroked the top of her head. Suddenly, Elizabeth weakly spoke up, "My lords." They all turned towards their sick Queen. "I fear death possesses me."

Cecil became nervous. Everyone decided that he would be the one to ask the question. He grabbed the Queen's hand as he began to spoke. "A successor, your majesty, we must have a name."

Elizabeth gently spoke her eldest daughter's name. They all knew that she was the successor; they just needed the current Queen to confirm it. "And a lord protector, your majesty?" asked a still nervous William Cecil.

Elizabeth looked towards Cecil and then up towards Dudley before she looked forward and moaned in pain again. The anxious Norfolk pulled his handkerchief away and said, "Your majesty, we need a name."

Elizabeth knew who she wanted as Lord Protector, it was really obvious but as always she had to administer the actions of her parliament, even when sick. "The protector of the realm shall be....Robert Dudley."

All of the lords looked together, Norfolk was angry at the decision but it could be easily overruled once the Queen was gone. Lord Protectors had been changed before, in her majesties own brother's reign. Of course one of his protectors was Robert's father, the traitor John Dudley, former Duke of Northumberland.

Robert kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, even if it was an unwise move for his health on his part. Even though he was honoured by the position he didn't want his wife to leave him, there were still matters to resolve between them. He didn't want to leave things in this state, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Mistress Frances Luke had to give it to her Queen. She knew how to keep a man by her side, even if it wasn't completely her fault.

Frances was angry at the Queen. It was to be her daughter Alice's first meeting with her father and if all things went well, he would throw a pension on them both for her up keep as for now she was just a whore that had the King Consort's daughter. No man was willing to have her, especially when she had fallen out of favour with the Queen.

Now she never knew when he would want to come again. He would want to be by his wife's side until she was well or until she died and then he would be surely governing the country in his eldest legitimate daughter's name.

She feared for her daughter. They lived in a small country estate now, given to them by the kindness of the toddler's father. At least, France thought, for all of my troubles I have a better home than I could ever have given myself or my daughter.

Suddenly, one of the servants kindly working here at the estate walked through the door and came towards his mistress. "A letter from his majesty, milady." She took the letter and waved the man away.

She quickly opened the seal and read the letter.

_Mistress Luke_

_I wish for my daughter, the Lady Alice, to be brought to court. You are not permitted to attend the court as you are still banished as the Queen wishes it so. My daughter is an innocent and the Queen will be kind once she recovers from her most unfortunate illness. _

_My servant is waiting outside to bring her to court. I hope you will have your servants pack her belongings quickly and send her quickly forward her to the court. She will become a companion to my eldest daughter and I hope she will grow up with her sister's, the Princess Anne and the Princess Kathryn. _

_Yours sincerely, Robert Dudley, King Consort of England._

Frances scrunched the paper in her hand. How dare he take her daughter away from her? She that he would make sure that his daughter was treated with honour but what was to happen to herself. He was likely to throw her in the nearest gutter.

Nerveless, she summoned her servant in and ordered that the Lady Alice's belongings be packed for her arrival to court. After about an hour of packing, Lady Alice came to say goodbye to her mother, the only parent she had ever known.

She ran up to her mother but Frances did not bend down to hug her daughter. Alice must learn the ways of the court. She was illegitimate and must live off the mercy of the sovereigns, especially the Queens.

Alice had tears coming down her face and Frances scowled towards her. "Alice, do not cry. You are the daughter of the King Consort and you have sisters that are heirs to the throne. You must show the court that you are just as noble as them and if I hear otherwise I will order you to be whipped, do you understand?"

The little girl looked up towards her mother and nodded. She was then taken out side to the carriage by Dudley's servant. Frances was pleased that her daughter was finally getting recognised and that she was now off her hands. She had never been the motherly type but she was glad that she had Alice, to be able to wield some power and position through her offspring.

* * *

**18 February 1565**

The carriage had finally reached the palace and Alice wiped away any tears that still lay on her little chubby cheeks. For a child only of only a year old, she had the walk, talk and elegance of someone older, and it was only because her mother had beaten it into her.

The servant picked up the little girl and placed her on the floor. She looked up towards the grand palace. He was way bigger than Kenilworth, she was sure of that. This was a moment she was never going to forget.

Her thoughts were dispersed when a lady walked forward. It was Lady Mary Knollys, the Princess Anne's governess. "Lady Alice, please follow me."

Anne followed the much older lady through the corridors of the court. Alice was too young to understand the courtier's whispers about her. Some knew that she was the King Consort's illegitimate daughter while others were confused to why such a young girl was at court.

They soon made it to the royal nursery. Lady Knollys turned towards the little girl. "You will recognise the Princess Anne and Kathryn by the title of your highness. You must treat them with honour as they are ranked above you no matter of linage."

Alice didn't understand all of what she said but she knew that they were to be called your highness. The door was soon opened and Alice walked behind Lady Knollys into the chamber. Alice bowed to the Princess Alice and Kathryn, whom which the latter was being held by her wet nurse. "Your highnesses," Alice said, fumbling a little with the last word.

Anne smiled at the younger child. She had been told by her father beforehand that another child was to be with them in the royal nursery, and that she was her half-sister. She didn't believe it a first but she was glad she was to have a friend especially when her mother could not come and visit her. She also wanted someone to play with considering that Kathryn couldn't play yet.

Anne sat down and Alice got up from her bow – her blue eyes stared in envy at the Princess's dolls. Anne noticed that Alice was looking at her dolls. "Do you not have dolls?" asked Anne. Alice just shook her head. Her mother told her that dolls were beneath her and that she should not possess any. "You can play with my dolls if you would like," said Anne, wanting to help the little girl overcome her shyness towards her.

Anne walked slowly towards the place where the Princess was sitting with her dolls. She sat down and they started playing together. Lady Knollys was glad that the Princess had taken a liking towards her half-sister; the King Consort would be pleased. She hoped that this would be a start of a friendship between the two.

* * *

_**AN: **__I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I don't mind if you hate Frances, I do to. The end of Elizabeth's illness will be within the next chapter. Also there will be more sister moments between Anne, Alice and Kathryn as well as the beginning of Queen Mary's relationship with Lord Darnley. _

_Thank you to all that review, your reviews make me smile and it is appreciated. Please review this chapter as well._

TBC


	11. Chapter Ten

_**AN: **__Welcome to a new chapter of 'Consort of Gloriana'. I am glad that you all seem to like Alice. There will be obvious differences between all the sisters, now and when they grow older. I am not going to keep you waiting with my author's note as this one is a long chapter. When I mean long, this is long. Please enjoy and review. PS: Sorry for taking so long to update._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own The Tudors, The Virgin Queen or the Elizabeth movies. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**19 February 1565**

Robert was not usually nervous but the events within the last week had shaken him. The surprise news that he had an illegitimate daughter by that whore Frances Luke had been the icing on the cake of a 'perfect' week. Yes, Frances had been a good time while his wife was with child but he should have known better. His wife was the higher authority in this relationship. She held the power to have him executed just like her father had done to her mother and step-mother. He was foolish. He didn't want to make that mistake again.

He was so close to losing his wife. Dr Cowes, the physician they had entrusted with the Queen's life, said that her condition had not yet improved nor had it weakened so they couldn't really say that she was dying, nor that she was recovering any quicker.

Kat Ashley, Elizabeth's most trusted friend and one-time governess had insisted that he stay out of the room. She said that if one parent was to be lost the over should not follow. He had agreed but he still had the nagging feeling to be with her.

As he walked along the path and almost near the archway that led to the man-made pond, he heard whispers of little girls laughing, well one in particular. He smiled. He would be glad to see his eldest offspring.

He made his way under the arch and he saw Lady Knollys with Anne and another little girl. He swallowed and his body stood motionless. He had sent a letter to Frances not expecting to have his daughter sent to him, he thought her too greedy to give up daughter. He had preferred her to be here but yet something in his gut told him Frances wouldn't agree. Yet, here was a little girl of the right age standing on the other side of the fountain.

He walked closer to them and finally Lady Knollys noticed. Mary knew that Anne would act appropriately at first, at least bowing to her father but she wasn't quite sure of Alice. As she bowed down, she gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and it prompted Alice to do the same.

Anne wasted no time in being swept up in her father's arms. She wanted to show Alice that she was the pride and joy of her parents. Alice didn't look up at them though. She didn't know who this man was or why he was allowed to touch a Princess of the royal blood like that.

"Papa," said a delighted Anne as Robert carried her a bit further over, so they could at least try and have their own conversation. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lady Knollys was motioning for the other girl to be taken away.

"Lady Knollys, leave..." He was a bit startled. He had forgotten to even ask anyone what his daughter's name was. He blamed this more on Frances though. She had only said that she must see him at once as they have a daughter together.

"We were just leaving your majesty," said Lady Knollys, curtseying a little.

"No I meant to stay. Do not motion for my daughter to leave," said Robert in a stern voice. Alice looked up at him. She didn't understand what he was talking about. She hadn't the faintest idea.

Lady Knollys bobbed a curtsey again but she did instruct the girl to walk with her around the pond so Anne had some moments with her father.

"Mama is still not well," asked the saddened child. Robert nodded. Anne quickly tightened her grip on his father's neck and placed her head onto his shoulder. He could hear muffled cries coming from Anne and so he gently stroked her hair.

"Hush, hush," said Robert, soothing his daughter some. "Are you not a Princess?" asked Robert. Anne looked at him with her dark eyes and nodded. "Then for your mama, do not cry for her. She would not want to see you upset." Anne nodded again and gently wiped her tears away.

"Anne, may you tell me the name of your friend?" asked Robert as he looked to the other side of the fountain where Lady Knollys and his other daughter had walked to. "Her name is Alice," said the young girl with a smile.

Robert walked over towards Lady Knollys and Alice with Anne still in his arms. As they reached them, Alice bowed again, not even being prompted this time. She had been told that he was part of the royal family and her mother had told her that she was to respect royalty and when she questioned why she had been hit, she even had a bruise to prove it.

Robert placed Anne down but she still kept a grip on his hand. Robert knelt down but did not rise from her bow. She was too scared to do so. "Lady Alice," said Robert, acknowledging his illegitimate daughter. "Do you know who I am?"

Alice stood up and looked at him with her blue eyes. She shook her head. She had no clue who this man was truly.

He smiled. This girl was so innocent and very shy; she also seemed to be wary of herself even at this young age. She didn't exactly have the confidence that her mother had; she just had it in another way. "I am your father Lady Alice."

The girl just looked at him with wider eyes. Her mother had always told her that her father was important she just didn't think that he was this important. Even though she was a bastard she knew that she was important because she was the daughter of the King Consort of England.

Robert placed out his other hand that wasn't being held by Anne out for Alice to take a hold of. Alice walked slowly over to the hand. No one had been this kind to her before. She was always being told off for some reason and never had truly known a true happiness. For the first time in her life she was what she thought was happy.

* * *

The physician was still worried, the Queen was restless in her sleep and her vitals were not looking any better. He didn't want to say to the council to prepare for Princess Anne to know be called a Queen because it was too soon for that but it was also too soon to say that she will survive as well.

All of the ladies were tense around the room. They didn't know how to help her. When most of them arrived to serve the Queen they thought it involved just helping out with folding cloths and pregnancies, not life threatening illnesses.

Kat continued to shove around the ladies in waiting like rag dolls. She didn't feel right about it but she wanted to keep distracted. She loved Elizabeth like she was the daughter she never had. She knew that Elizabeth was a fighter; she had been all of her life. She believed in all of her heart that Elizabeth would make it through. She had to make it through.

* * *

Francis Walsingham was a man that no other men could trust and only a few did. He stared into the fire contemplating the future. He was disturbed by the rattling and sorting of papers being done by Cecil. He turned around quickly to see what his old friend was doing. Cecil was just doing as Francis had heard. He was sorting through papers, probably something to do with the Princess Anne.

"I have heard rumours abroad Cecil," said Walsingham out of nowhere.

Cecil suddenly looked up towards Francis, still holding mountains of papers in each of his hands. "What rumours Cecil?" asked the man. It was obviously important as Walsingham only ever told information that was of the highest importance.

Walsingham put on a sly smile. "There are rumours that when the Queen is dead that Mary, her cousin, will invade from Scotland and seize the throne or be regent for Anne. She might even want to put Kathryn on the throne as she is her Goddaughter."

Cecil was gobsmacked. Who would say such things when the Queen was actually closer to recovery than to death? It was the Catholics of course. They wouldn't hurt a child especially when it could be converted. "I think it is best that we speak to Dudley about this. He is the protector of the realm."

Walsingham nodded and a message was sent. Robert came quickly after, fearing it was something to do with Elizabeth or his daughters. He still hadn't gone to bed yet even though it was dark. It was hard for him to sleep most nights.

"What is the matter?" asked Robert as soon as the door was shut. His worried expression was almost enough to make Walsingham laugh. Cecil walked over to him.

"Don't worry it is nothing to do with the Queen's health or that of the Princesses," said Cecil, with Robert nodding in comprehension. "It is something to with new rumours spreading around other courts, about the Queen and it does have to do with the Princesses." Robert waved his arm for Cecil to continue. "They say that Queen Mary of Scotland wishes to take the throne once Elizabeth is dead, which we all hope is not for awhile yet your grace, and that she will either give it to herself or become regent over one of your daughters, most likely Kathryn as she is her goddaughter."

Robert chuckled. He didn't want to believe that someone they saw as their ally would want to turn against them so harshly, especially when the Queen did not even have one foot in the grave. "Cecil, I don't think it will come to that, do you?' asked Robert, before he could hear the reply though he was out of the room. He did not want to think about losing his wife; he just couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Mistress Frances Luke stared into the fire. For some reason she actually missed her daughter. Maybe it was because she thought that her interests would fade with her gone or maybe she did truly miss her. She wasn't heartless. She did care for her daughter and she only did what she did out of fear that her daughter could become an unacknowledged bastard. She didn't want her daughter to suffer in this political world.

She thought for a second. The Queen was still ill. No church bells had been rung in acknowledgement of her recovery so that meant that the court was free for visitors and they were not expected to see the Queen, only the King Consort. It was her perfect time to attack for the advantages to come with being a King's mistress and the mother of his bastard.

* * *

**20 February 1565**

It was early in the morning and Kat had already awoken after a long night of uneasy sleep. She was already attending to Elizabeth and Dr Cowe had just arrived back after he had been also at an uneasy rest. A few of her ladies had to stay with her during the night in case of any changes to her condition.

Kat gently wiped a wet towel over Elizabeth's head. She had been having uneasy sleep as well; she was always tossing and turning. Kat, of course, worried but the physician said that it was a good sign.

Kat got up from the position next to the Queen. Her old knees ached. She went over to fire place and added more logs to the fire. The fire burned within. Sometimes she wished she could leave this solemn room but she wouldn't dare leave Elizabeth in this state.

She sighed and then a louder noise filled the room. Kat turned around to see Elizabeth sitting upright screaming, her hair stuck to her face from the sweat. Kat rushed to her side as well as Dr Cowe. Kat helped lower Elizabeth down, with the help of Lady Isabelle.

Dr Cowe immediately put wet towels to her face. Elizabeth stared at Kat and a small smile was across her face. She was going to live, she was going to live.

* * *

Kat was happy, she was beyond happy. She walked amongst the court and the courtiers could see it across her face. She quickly hurried to the rooms set up as the royal nursery. Robert was happily watching his daughters, Anne and Alice playing with one of the Queen's dogs and he was nursing Kathryn in his arms.

Kat waited due to protocol but it wasn't long before Lady Knollys announced Kat's arrival. "Your majesty, Mistress Kat Ashley." Kat bowed as she entered the room and Robert smiled for her to come over.

She looked down at little Kathryn who was sleeping soundly. She made a little gurgling sound that Kat had to smile at. Robert looked up at Kat. "Is there something wrong with Elizabeth?" asked a concerned Robert.

Kat smiled. "Nothing is the matter your majesty. Actually everything is well. Her majesty is going to be fine. She first showed signs of restoring health early in the morning but we didn't want to give you false hope until we knew for sure. She is now sitting up and she has asked to see you."

Lady Knollys smile and held her hands out for Princess Kathryn to be given to her. He quickly kissed Anne and Alice on the head before heading quickly to Elizabeth's room. Kat was keeping pace behind him.

As they reached the Queen's doors, Kat stepped in front of him. "I think that it is best that I inform her that you have come." Robert nodded and Kat walked through the door. No sooner was she back and she nodded for him to come through.

He walked in and saw her, his love and his wife. She was paler than he last remembered but she was breathing, she was alive. She smiled at him. She realised that his illegitimate daughter was not at fault. Her parent's relationship ended over a year ago. The child played no threat to her own, not like when she was born and the threat she posed to her own elder sister, Mary.

Kat and Lady Isabelle left the room and let the two be alone. Robert bowed and before he could say anything, Elizabeth waved her hand for him to sit on the edge of her bed. He came and sat by her and she took his hand in hers. "I am sorry for going off about your....your other daughter. I realise that this little things do not matter. It was a onetime thing a long time ago."

Robert hushed and gently caressed her face. "There is no need to apologise; I should have told you the moment that I found out." Elizabeth smiled at him. "And that reminds me, I must tell you that I ordered that the Lady Alice, my....my daughter, was to come to court. I received a distressing report from one of her mother's servants. I had to for her own safety."

Elizabeth nodded. She would have preferred that his daughter never came to court but if the child was not being cared for properly then it was best that she have a place where she could be well looked after. She could obviously work out that the child must have been around the same age as Anne so she could always be sent with Anne when she starts being tutored. "I would like to see my daughters. The physician said that it is best that I do not exert myself but seeing my daughters surely would not cause harm."

Robert smiled at her. He was willing to bend to her every whim and command. He thought that he had lost her; he wouldn't let her slip like that from him again. "I will send for them immediately. Anne had to be consoled every day. She thought she had displeased you."

Elizabeth smiled and her two girls where soon brought to her. Lady Knollys came in with Princess Anne first with a wet nurse following in hot pursuit with Princess Kathryn in her arms. Both ladies bowed as best as they could but Lady Knollys was having a difficult time as all Anne wanted to do was run up to her mother.

Lady Knollys placed Anne on the floor and she ran over to her mother. Robert helped the toddler up on to the bed and Anne fell into her mother's open arms. Anne was crying again and so was Elizabeth. It was obvious that they had both missed each other and Robert could tell that Lady Knollys was going to have one tough time when they went back to Hatfield.

Kathryn was handed over to Robert to hold and Lady Knollys looked on at the scene. It looked like the perfect family. She wondered if Alice would ever be able to join in the fold. She wouldn't doubt that even that if they had another together it would have a hard time adjusting in this strong family bond that these four seemed to share.

Elizabeth looked up at Lady Knollys and the wet-nurse with her tear stained eyes. "You may leave us, Lady Knollys." Lady Knollys and the wet nurse left reluctantly. Knollys was stopped though when Elizabeth looked at them again. "Thank you for all your care towards our beloved Princesses." Both smiled at the praise from the Queen and quickly bobbed a curtsey and were on their way.

Anne looked up at her mother. She was still crying and Elizabeth hated to see her daughters cry. "Hush," she said to console Anne, gently brushing some of Anne dark brown hair out of her wet eyes. "There is no need to cry, I am hear know, I will never leave you."

Anne liked being embraced in her mother's hug. It was always the best, better than her father's and Lady Knollys. "I love you Mama and I like your hugs the best."

Robert and Elizabeth chuckled at this. Robert didn't mind that these two shared such a close bond; it was natural for a mother and daughter. Suddenly, the once asleep Kathryn was squirming in his arms and she started to cry. He thought that she just wanted attention from her mother as well.

Anne shifted over, still staying close to her mother and Elizabeth held a crying Kathryn in her arms. She suddenly quieted down like the other times that she held her like this. "She has changed so much," she said looking at Robert and Kathryn.

Elizabeth would never want to give up those treasured moments again. No illness would make her miss seeing her daughters again.

* * *

The coach arrived at the palace and Mistress Luke was helped out. She had to sigh at the place. She remembered first arriving here. She thought that all her fortunes had been made and truly they had with the birth of Alice, of course it would have been better if it was a boy. She would have proved that it is Elizabeth's fault and not Robert's but now that she had a daughter sired by him, she wasn't quite so certain.

She walked into the palace and was guided towards the royal nursery. As she walked through the palace she heard the courtiers whispering to each other that she was the 'royal mistress', Dudley's _maîtresse en titre _but that was far from true. It had ended as soon as Elizabeth found them in each other's arms and to tell the truth, it would have ended soon anyway. When she saw him next, there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to get one lecture to top them all.

She was greeted by Lady Mary Knollys who gave her a cold hard stare. As Alice was now under her care, she had seen the bruises and had already disrespect for anyone who could treat an innocent child like this. "Mistress Luke, I have had no word from their majesties as to your visit," said Mary coldly.

Frances smirked. "I need ask no one when to see my own daughter, my flesh and blood."

Mary just stared at the young women. "I am sorry but your daughter is not just any daughter but that of the Royal Blood. You have to see his majesty first."

Frances was gob smacked that this woman had this much courage. She usually could stare a person down whether that is a man or a woman. She went off in a huff to find where the King Consort was. She wasn't necessarily here for her daughter but for her position to be lifted within the court.

* * *

Kat came into the room where Elizabeth was still with her daughters and husband. She didn't want to break up this reunion but she had no choice, Cecil wished to see the Queen and there was a matter that Robert needed to attend to urgently.

"Your majesties," said Kat. All of them looked over, except Kathryn of course who was sleeping again. "I am sorry to disturb you but Sir Cecil wishes to see you and there is a matter that his majesty is needed to attend to. I am more than willing to take the Princesses back to the nursery."

Elizabeth nodded, sadly. She handed over Kathryn to Kat and Anne was helped off the bed and was held by Lady Isabelle, who had come in when Kat instructed her to. They both curtseyed and left to the nurseries.

Kat waited outside though, as Robert came through the door he asked, "What is the matter that I need to attend to?"

Kat smiled. "Mistress Frances Luke wishes to be received by your majesty. I have been told that she ordered that she was to see her daughter but Lady Knollys refused. I am sure that you would like to settle this without the Queen's knowledge." Robert nodded in response.

"That woman is trouble. I doubt that she is here for the welfare of her daughter but for her own selfish appetite." He quickly went off to find Frances. She was banished from court, why couldn't she understand that.

Kat quickly curtseyed as he walked away. She remembered when he was a young boy. She never would have thought that she would live to see him as the King Consort.

* * *

Frances tapped her foot as she waited for the King Consort. She was not a patient person by nature. Patience was not one of her virtues. As she heard the door open from behind her, she dropped down into a curtsey, almost as low as the floor. She looked up at Robert who almost had a scowl on his face.

"Why are you here without consent?" asked Robert. He was wife was almost back to her good self again and he didn't want this joy to be diminished by anything.

"I am here to see my daughter or is that a crime," asked Frances as she got up from her bow. She put her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

Robert wished he could slap her over the face but if he did he would be brought down as low as her. "No it isn't a crime but you must surely know that this is not the most ideal time."

Frances just laughed. She wasn't one for caring about others. "What is your precious Elizabeth still ill?" asked Frances.

Robert grabbed her arm. They stared at each other with cold eyes. "You know that I could have you arrested for treason for you saying that," said Robert, grabbing her arm tighter. "Why are you truly here for I know it is not about your daughter?"

Frances pulled her arm away and held it tight. She could feel the blood rushing to the spot and she knew that there where red lines there without even looking. "If you must know, I want my fortunes to change. I wish to marry or at least have a place at court. I am the mother of your child aren't I?"

Robert waved her away. She went off in a huff. She turned and saw Robert cursing under his breath. She almost had to laugh if her situation wasn't so dangerous.

* * *

Mary bit on her bottom lip. She was sitting in front of the most handsome man. His name was Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley. The last time she had saw him she just viewed him as her cousin who also had a claim to the English throne. Now she saw him as the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall, which was a plus since she was tall and to her he was handsome. She wanted the next King of Scotland to be his son. She would marry the man no matter how many people would turn her against him.

* * *

_**AN: **__Well, wasn't that a long chapter. Again, sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you are happy with the story so far. Also, I would like to mention that the next chapter will be a time jump. It will be the last for awhile. This means we will see and older Anne, more Kathryn and more Alice. Also, I will write more about Mary, Queen of Scots and trust me her story line is about to get interesting. If there are any characters that you want to see more of, just write it in a review or PM me. Thanks for all those who review. Please review this chapter as well. It is really appreciated._

_**PS: **__I have a NEW poll on my page, you can decide the next royal child's gender. Also I have a cast list of the main characters of my story on my profile now. Go and check it out._

TBC


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**AN: **__Yes, already another chapter of 'Consort of Gloriana', I have the writing bug. Anyway, I just want to remind all of you that there is a time jump within this chapter. I won't keep you waiting too long but I just want to mention that the poll for the next royal child gender is still running and is almost my most popular to date. Don't forget to vote to have your say, let me just tell you, another baby won't be for awhile yet. Please enjoy and review._

_**PS: **__I have made Lady Douglas Sheffield governess to Princess Kathryn. She is was born Douglas Howard. She was a first cousin to Anne Boleyn. I hope it is okay that I am doing this. Also if you know her story, you never know I might include that story line later on. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own the Elizabeth movies, The Virgin Queen or The Tudors, they belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**1 May 1568**

Mary was no longer a Queen. She was stuck in this palace, well not even a palace. It was an old castle and she was its prisoner. Her baby boy, James, had been taken away from her, her second husband was murdered and her third was the murderer. Worse still was that she had just miscarried, just miscarried of her two darling twins that would never know the warmth of their mother's arms. Even if their father was made from an abusive relationship she wouldn't have hated them for it, they were only innocents in this world.

Loch Leven Castle was a lonely place. She only had a few women accompanying her, they were her faithful ladies from when she was Queen. No, she was anointed by God to rule over Scotland since she was only a few days old. Her son might be called King James VI but she was Queen and it was only because she was a Catholic and her last disastrous marriage that she had been kicked off. She was too scared to say no to him but she should have, she had the higher authority.

She wanted, no she needed to escape from this place and she needed an ally, she needed a powerful ally.

* * *

Lady Knollys was trying to fix up everything within the royal nursery at Hatfield. Not only did she have to show the Queen and King Consort that she ran an honourable household, she was also packing up the Princesses belongings as they were both to travel to Whitehall with their parents as it was soon to be Princess Anne's sixth birthday.

Lady Knollys remembered when the little girl was born and then when Princess Kathryn was born. Kathryn had turned three only a few months ago and they had travelled to court on that occasion to. It had been a shorter visit than the one that was about to happen now but that was only because not only was it the elder of the two's birthday but Ambassadors of other countries were happening to come to court all around the same time and Anne and Kathryn's presence was said to be necessary.

Lady Knollys was thankful though that she was only required to care for only Anne as the Queen granted that Kathryn should have her own governess as well. Lady Knollys was thankful that the Queen had let her stay on to the elder of them, the one who at this moment in time was most likely the next Queen of England after her mother. She worried what England would be like if Anne was ever to rule, she could be a handful sometimes.

Lady Douglas Sheffield, the Princess Kathryn's governess, was upstairs helping the two Princesses and their classmates into their dresses. Both of the governess's would be accompanying them to court and the girls that were able to share lessons with the princesses would be returning to their homes for the month, unless of course their parents were taking them to court.

Each of the princesses had their own assigned 'friends' once they were both in the classroom. Kathryn had her own household but that had been merged with Anne's since Kathryn's birthday in February.

Anne had been ready for ages and was tired of sitting around doing nothing. Only one of her closest friends and her cousin, Mary Sidney, was ready, all of the others were waiting for Lady Douglas to fix them up so they would be ready for her mother and father. Mary was a very smart girl and she loved to read stories. Being a first cousin to Anne and only a year older made her position in the household certain.

Douglas tried to calm the girls down as she finished the last of the girl's hairs. "Remember girls, you are to greet the Queen and King Consort of England. You are to act in the most obedient manner and must stay in the place that we put you downstairs okay."

All the girls nodded enthusiastically except for Lady Alice. She may have had royal blood flowing through her veins but she would not be allowed to stand next to Anne and Kathryn. When all of the girls, after being greeted by the King Consort and Queen, would be greeted by her parents but she knew that her own mother wouldn't be there to greet her. She never was. Her mother might have been reluctantly given a place at court but that didn't mean she saw her daughter as much as other mothers did. She hoped that her father would show kindness to her and recognise her. That was all she wanted out of this visit.

Lady Mary Knollys stood with the Princesses and there entourage of small friends as they waited for the royal couple to arrive with their own entourage. They had already entered the stable yard and Lady Douglas was greeting them and showing them the way. Elizabeth of course remembered the place. This was the place that she herself had grown up.

As footsteps became louder and louder, the young girls behind all started to giggle but Anne was displeased. She turned her head sharply at the girls and placed one finger over her mouth before looking up at Lady Knollys who had a half scowl on her face. But before she could worry about that any longer, her mother and father walked through the door. Both of the Princesses face's both lit up when they saw their parents.

Elizabeth knelt down but Robert just stood up and looked down upon the two girls that were running into their mother's arms much to Lady Knollys dismay. Douglas didn't mind though. She had two children of her own and she would always want her children to run to her like that. While the reunion between mother and daughters was happening though, Robert scanned the row of little girls and one boy, Lady Sheffield's son, to find his other daughter, Lady Alice. Like usual, Frances didn't appear to show any interest in their daughter, really Elizabeth showed more care for her than Frances did. She had grown once again but she was still slight for her age but he could tell that she was to be another beauty.

Elizabeth however, did not notice that anyone else was in the room besides her daughters. "You have both grown so much," said an amazed Elizabeth. They were both perfect in her eyes.

Both of the girls kept on telling their mother how much they missed her and their papa who smiled down at them. Though it wasn't long until Anne and Kathryn wanted to show them all of their friends with the help of Lady Douglas.

All of the children stood up straight when the Queen came over as they had been told to curtsey when they were greeted to the Queen and King Consort. After Elizabeth's nod, Lady Douglas started to introduce the girls. "Your majesty," said Douglas. "These first ladies are companions of Princess Anne." All the girls that were assigned to be more so Anne's companions stepped forward. "Mistress Mary Sidney, daughter of the King Consort's sister and Sir Henry Sidney." The young fair-haired girl curtseyed deeply as the Queen nodded towards her. "Lady Margaret Russell, daughter of the Earl of Bedford." The girl, who was to turn eight this year, curtseyed towards the Queen. "Lady Penelope Devereux, daughter of Viscount Hereford and Lettice Knollys." The girl who was obviously Lettice's daughter smiled up at the Queen as she curtseyed. The next girl to be introduced was Penelope's aunt. "Mistress Catherine Knollys, daughter of Sir Francis Knollys and Lady Catherine Knollys and last is Lady Alice Dudley."

The little girl curtseyed and looked up towards her 'step-mother' and father. They both smiled at her and she gave them a weak smile back. Elizabeth was disappointed that Alice couldn't see her as a mother figure but her mother was alive but she just did not care about her as much as she should. "Thank you for being companions to the Princess Anne, I have heard a lot about each of you." All of the girls smiled at the Queen's kind remark.

She was then brought towards Kathryn's companions but Robert, who was standing behind her, just stood next to Alice. Once the other nobles could come and collect their children, he would make sure that Alice knew that she was loved.

Lady Douglas had to start again with the list of names. "Lady Elizabeth Sheffield, daughter of myself and my husband Baron Sheffield, Lady Dorothy Devereux, sister to Penelope, Lord Edmund Sheffield, my son, Mistress Elizabeth Throckmorton, daughter of Sir Nicholas Throckmorton and Lady Martha Stanley, daughter of the Earl of Derby." Again Elizabeth smiled warmly towards all the girls and boy and thanked them for their companionship.

She then asked herself to be excused with her daughters and then the nobles came into collect their daughters. Robert picked up Alice and tickled her. "Are you too old for tickles?" asked Robert to his daughter. She laughed. She may not be old for tickles but one day soon she would be too heavy to pick up. He followed Elizabeth with Alice in his arms to be inside the private room where Elizabeth and his other two daughters were. He hoped they could all be one big happy family.

* * *

Frances sat opposite Sir Christopher Hatton. She had recently become his mistress. It wasn't as great as it was to be a King's mistress but she was happy in this relationship. Plus he wasn't married which meant that if she ever fell pregnant with his bastard she would just convince him to marry her.

She turned her head once she heard the sound of approaching horses and carriages. She walked slowly over to the window and looked out. Her daughter would be in one of the carriages but as usual should would not go and greet her.

Christopher came up behind Frances and put his arms around her waist. "I think you should go and see your daughter," whispered Christopher in Frances ear.

Frances laughed. Her daughter would never want to see her and what if she didn't recognise her, what over embarrassment could be put on her then. "No, she will be brought to me later," said Frances. "Do you mind staying with me when she comes?" asked Frances. Christopher nodded and placed his head upon her shoulder. Maybe meeting her daughter wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Elizabeth and Robert had said good night to their two daughters. Even though it was rare for them to see them it was important that they didn't change their routine too much.

The two of them had dismissed their servants and sat in front of the fire. Elizabeth rested her head upon Robert's shoulder. Robert could sense that there was something that Elizabeth wanted to talk to him about but he knew that she would need prompting to mention it. "Bess, what is it? You have been silent all night."

Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder. She didn't know how to mention this to him. "Robin, I was talking to Cecil the over day and what he said, I actually believe that what he said will be good for Anne," said Elizabeth. She lifted her hand up when Robert was about to speak. She needed to say this all at once otherwise she would never be able to say it all. "He thinks that Anne is deserving of the title that is hers by right because she is our eldest child and future Queen of England. It is decided that we will give her the title of Princess of Wales and will hence forth live in Ludlow Castle."

Robert didn't know what to say. He should have expected this a long time ago; Elizabeth was always mentioning that Anne was the future Queen and that they would never have a son no matter how many times that he had reassured her that they would. It wasn't promising that there had been no more pregnancies since her bout with smallpox but that could change. He believed in his heart that he would have a legitimate son with her. "When is she to be given the title?" he asked after a minute of silence.

Elizabeth continued to stare into the fire. "On her birthday and she won't return to Hatfield but herself and Lady Knollys as well as the rest of her own household will move onto Ludlow as well as the new attendants that are to be given to her."

Robert was shocked that he had not even been told before now that his eldest daughter was about to move to Wales and he had not even been given a say about it. He was always expected to allow Elizabeth to make all the decisions but sometimes he didn't appreciate being given such a meagre standing. He suddenly stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" asked a nervous Elizabeth.

Robert turned his head towards her. "You bed will have to be cold tonight but then, you don't ever think to have a male heir anyway so what is the point," said Robert in a cold voice. He only said these things out of anger. Did she think that he was so impotent to never be able to sire a child again?

He stormed out of the room leaving Elizabeth sitting there, feeling guilty and hurt by the last words she had heard coming out of his mouth.

* * *

**4 May 1568**

Elizabeth had not talked to her husband since the remarks that he had made the other night. She didn't feel like talking to him about it. She had too much of her mother and father's personality for her to give in that easily. She was a Tudor.

Since then, she had devoted her time to her two daughters. She was with Anne more than she was with Kathryn because she knew that it would be harder for them to visit each other once Anne was to move the Ludlow. Lady Knollys had been told of the arrangement but Anne was yet to know, she wanted to tell Anne herself.

Elizabeth was with Anne now as she waited for the new Scottish envoy, Sir James Melville, to arrive for his audience with her. They were sitting at the piano in Elizabeth's rooms. Anne was a diligent performer already; she had obviously gained the love of music from her mother. Elizabeth was teaching her a special piece, one that Anne's grandfather and her own father, Henry VIII, had composed.

As Sir Melville was escorted into the room, he bowed forward but Elizabeth and Anne continued to play on the piano. Sir Melville looked up, waiting for the Queen and Princess to acknowledge his presence but he still stood there, bent over as he was still bowing.

He finally decided to cough as a way to catch their attention. Elizabeth and Anne both looked up startled, they both hadn't realised that he had come in. Elizabeth, after her initial shock smiled at the man. "You startled us Sir," said Elizabeth standing up from her seat, motioning for Anne to come and stand beside her.

Sir Melville stood up from his bow and walked over to them both. "Sir James Melville, your majesty. It is an honour indeed," he said, kissing Elizabeth's hand. He then smiled at the Princess. "As it is to meet you your highness."

Anne blushed at the compliment. Elizabeth was proud at her eldest and as soon as she said this, Lady Sheffield came in with Kathryn. Elizabeth smiled at the sweet little blonde three year old. "Sir, this is the future Queen of Scotland, the Princess Kathryn." Kathryn curtseyed before the man and he kissed her hand as well.

"My, won't we have a pretty Queen," said Melville. Kathryn smiled at the envoy. She had been betrothed to James VI since he was only a few months old. She was older than him by a bit more than a year but the two Queens' that arranged the match thought it was best for the stability of their two realms to have an English Princess as consort.

Elizabeth smiled at her youngest as well. She was shy in comparison to her younger sister. Her younger sister liked to be the centre of attention, much a Boleyn trait Elizabeth believed even though she had not truly met her mother, while Kathryn, well she wasn't sure where her traits came from but she was still as perfect as Anne nerveless. "Lady Sheffield, may you continue in teaching the Princess's the piano."

Douglas curtseyed towards the Queen, "Yes, your majesty."

Anne was the first to start playing while Kathryn sat back, a bit too timid to admit that she wasn't the best of players, she preferred the needlework that she had started to learn. Elizabeth, meanwhile, escorted the envoy over to the other corner of the room. "Anne plays very diligently does she not, Sir Melville," asked Elizabeth.

"She does indeed your majesty. She will be an asset to whatever court she marries into," said Melville. Anne would be impressive as a Queen of Scotland but Kathryn would do just as fine. Though since Anne was the eldest and she had no brother as yet, she was the future heir of the throne of England and most likely she was to remain an asset of the English court alone.

"Yes, she will be an asset. Anyway, enough about the princesses how is the King, my godson and my future son-in-law?" asked Elizabeth, curious to see how the infant King was.

"He is well indeed. His mother however has escaped from Loch Leven Castle," said Melville, Elizabeth then nodded for him to continue. "She asks, as she is your cousin, that she may reside in England until...well your majesty, I convey this letter written by her own hand." Elizabeth took the letter and read through.

"Tell my dearest cousin that she may come to court, there are rooms at her disposal and since she is no threat to me and only wishes her title back, I see it as no problem," said Elizabeth, she knew her advisers, especially Cecil and Walsingham, would frown against such an idea but she was family and she was willing to help her, as long as she intended not to steal her crown.

* * *

Elizabeth was lucky that she didn't have to spend any more time with the envoy as she wanted to spend time with her daughter's, the precious jewels of England. She had asked for the seamstress to come in today and measure the girls for new gowns.

Kathryn sat quietly with her doll as her sister, Anne, was first being measured. Anne looked up at her mother and Elizabeth had to disguise her laugh as she did not want to upset her daughter but she couldn't help it, that look was priceless. "What is the matter, Anne?" asked Elizabeth, still trying to disguise her laugh.

Anne just shook her head. "Why do they take so long? Why can't the dresses be made now?" asked the impatient little girl. Elizabeth was proud of her daughter but she still needed to learn how to hold her tongue.

Elizabeth bent down to Anne's level. "The seamstresses cannot just magically click their fingers; you need to be patient as they take their time doing a good job on your dress." Elizabeth gave a sympathetic smile towards the seamstress who smiled back at her shyly.

Suddenly, Catherine Knollys came rushing towards Elizabeth. "Your majesty, the King Consort is here." She had heard about the argument between them and did not want to upset Elizabeth by just letting him walk on in the room without consent.

Elizabeth nodded and within the minute, Robert came walking in the room. Kathryn looked up at her father with a wide smile. He picked up his three year old daughter and kissed her cheek. "I see that you are being measured for some dresses, have you picked any colours yet Kitty?" asked the proud father.

Elizabeth noticed the close bond those two shared, just like she shared one with Anne. Of course, she liked to consider herself close to both of her daughters but she knew, deep down, that she was closer to Anne. It was probably because at the time of Kathryn's birth, she had neglected her for a few days and then she came down with that dreaded smallpox. Those were so many days that she could not get back with her daughter. She regretted it now but there was nothing she could truly do about.

Kathryn shook her head at her father. "I have not picked a colour yet, Papa. Do you want to choose one?" she asked.

Robert put a finger to lips. "I don't think I make the best choices on colours do I now. Maybe you should ask one of the other ladies to help you."

Still in her father's arms, she nodded to him. Her elder sister looked at her with deep brown eyes, wanting to suggest something. "Anne, what colour?" asked Kathryn to her eager sister.

Anne jumped away from the seamstress and ran over to the colours. Elizabeth was amused but her enthusiasm. "Kitty, why don't you wear this colour?" suggested Anne, pointing towards a deep red colour that suited Anne's complexion more than it did Kathryn's. Kathryn suited lighter tones while Anne suited the darker tones.

Kathryn obviously knew this plus she wasn't one for large dynamic colours. She preferred to have a simple style. She screwed up her face real tightly which displeased Anne for a moment before she went back to the seamstress. Kathryn looked around and noticed her governess, Lady Douglas Sheffield, sitting down doing needlework next to Lady Knollys. "Douggie," said Kathryn, using Douglas nickname. "What do you think?"

Douglas smiled at her small charge and then looked over to the fabrics. "Why not a nice green colour? It would suit you nicely and it is the Tudor colour is it not?"

Kathryn thought about the choice, it was one thought but she wanted to hear from the person she thought was best suited for choosing colours, as she always dressed the best, her mama. "Mama, why do you think?" asked the little girl with wide eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at her child. She walked over to the table which had an array of fabric choices laid out upon it. She looked through the colours and found a nice, light blue colour. "Why not this colour," she said pointing towards the fabric.

Kathryn nodded. She was yet to have a gown in that colour and even though she knew that she wasn't as enthusiastic about clothes as Anne was, she did enjoy the process. Kathryn held out her arms then for her mama to take her. Elizabeth walked over and took the child off of her husband's hands. "You will be too heavy for me to carry much longer," noticed Elizabeth.

Kathryn shook her head at this. "I will never be too heavy to be held, mama." Elizabeth laughed. She wasn't about to argue with her youngest daughter. Elizabeth was glad though that Kathryn chose her choice over the others.

Robert continued to stare at Elizabeth and it made her slightly uneasy. She motioned for him to follow her into her bedroom, out of the prying eyes that lay within the outer chamber. "We need to talk about the other night," whispered Elizabeth.

Robert nodded. "I am sorry. I acted foolishly and I ask for your forgiveness."

Elizabeth almost had to laugh. She wasn't about to left him off the hook that easily. She wanted a straight answer from him, not something that she wanted to hear. "No, you will tell me what really is the matter for how am I to know what truly is in your heart?"

"Elizabeth, I overreacted. It is strange for a man not to have to upper hand and I guess that it got the better of me. If you'll excuse me," said Robert before exiting the Queen's room's altogether. Sometimes she just wished that he would give her a plan and simple answer.

* * *

_**AN: **__Yay! Finally the chapter is written. I hope you enjoyed that. The poll that I have up for this story is still up so please go and vote if you have not and also if you are 'anonymous' you can now write a review. Once again thank you to all that do take the time to read my story and review. Also, for BoleynofAragon21, I promise that the Francis drunken scene will be in the next chapter, it just didn't fit in here._

TBC


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**AN: **__Here is another chapter of 'Consort of Gloriana'. I feel like it has been so long since I updated by school commitments have gotten in the way. Luckily, my week of tests and assignments has FINALLY finished and I am ready to continue my version of Robert and Elizabeth's story. I do want to thank all of the people who constantly review the story, I had the most reviews I have ever had for this story last chapter so thank you again. I hope you enjoy the next instalment. Also, Francis drunk scene will have to wait till next chapter. I promise that it will be the first scene. I don't know if this chapter is all I want it to be but I did enjoy writing it. _

_Anyway... on with the next instalment and remember to review at the end. [Anonymous reviews can now be written]._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I do not own the following [The Tudors, The Virgin Queen, The Other Boleyn Girl, Elizabeth, Elizabeth The Golden Age, Elizabeth I]. They all belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**18****th**** May 1568**

Elizabeth lit the candle and opened the door. She could not believe that she had been asked for an audience in the middle of the night. She had convinced Robert to stay in bed while she went to discuss whatever Cecil and Walsingham wanted to talk to her about, most likely to do with her cousin Mary.

She hurried along the corridor to Cecil's rooms. She pulled her robe closer together and looked around to make sure no one was following her. She finally made it to Cecil's rooms and there stood Cecil at his usual position, behind his desk, and Walsingham at his, staring deep into the burning fire.

Cecil looked up at the Queen as she entered. "Your majesty," he said while nodding his head. "Sir Walsingham has news."

Elizabeth was annoyed; surely this news could wait until morning. Tomorrow was Anne's birthday and there were still some things to prepare early in the morning. "I hope your news is worthy of arousing me from my slumber, Sir Francis."

Francis nodded towards the Queen, "Your majesty, I must advise you from letting your cousin, Mary from entering London. She is the Catholic's heir to your throne and she would get rid of you to put herself in your place."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Sir Francis, do not speak of matters that do not concern you."

Francis sighed; it would be harder to convince Elizabeth than he thought. He knew it was a foolish mistake to let Mary of Scotland into court. "Your majesty, you must listen to reason. Do you want your daughter's rightful way to the throne filled with bloodshed?"

"Sir Francis, Mary has written nothing but blessings towards my daughters. If she poses a threat, I will deal with her. For now though, I wish to go back to sleep for if you don't remember it is Anne's birthday tomorrow and there is still a lot to prepare."

Elizabeth walked back to her chamber in a huff. Francis and Cecil looked at each other. They could see the threat Mary of Scotland posed towards the English crown, so why couldn't Elizabeth?"

* * *

**19****th**** May 1568**

Lady Knollys was having a difficult time with Anne today. Since it was her birthday, and the day she would be given the title of Princess of Wales, Anne thought she was above everyone and could order them around. In a way, Anne wanted to be like her mother, a ruler, but of course she only had her household to order but Lady Knollys was in charge of that because she was still to young. Anne thought she could handle it running a household but Lady Knollys always told her she was just a little girl and that job was for the big people. Anne didn't think so.

Kathryn and Alice were sitting with their dolls as they watched their sister being difficult for Lady Knollys. Lady Sheffield was glad that her charge was the younger of the Princesses; Anne could be a terror at times.

Everyone in the room looked up as they heard the door open. Robert walked in alone; as Elizabeth had something she needed to do beforehand. He walked over to Kathryn and Alice first and kissed them both on the head. Anne crossed her arms. She couldn't believe that he would go to them first on her birthday.

Robert turned around and looked at his daughter, who was now six years old. He couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. He had to laugh at Anne. She had the temper of a Tudor that was for sure.

"What's the matter Anne," said Robert in a sarcastic manner. He held his arms out to her and she ran to him. She looked up at him and smiled. Robert then looked at Lady Knollys face which was one of distress. "You are not being trouble for Lady Knollys are you?" asked Robert.

Anne looked back and forth at the two as if they could speak through their minds. Lady Knollys was quick to defend Anne, she didn't want to seem as she was unfit for her rank and position. "No, Your Majesty, her highness is perfectly fine. She is just a little excited over today's proceedings."

Anne smiled and nodded towards Robert. Robert wasn't entirely convinced though, Anne could play at her parent's hearts easily, especially her mother, and she used it to her advantage. "Anne, you must promise to do as Lady Knollys tells you. You may have a title that is grander than hers but she only does what she does out of care for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa," said Anne, as she nodded her head. "I promise to listen to Lady Knollys but." She paused for a second, she wanted to make sure she sounded the sweetest that she could. "I do not want to wear the yellow dress; I want to wear my new blue dress!"

Robert sighed. Only yesterday did Anne say she wanted to wear the yellow dress. "Okay, you may wear the blue dress for the morning's festivities but maybe you could wear the yellow dress for the joust."

Anne nodded and then ran out of Robert's arms and ran to her ladies that were to dress her. As they went into the adjacent room with the sapphire blue dress in their arms, Lady Knollys followed. Robert stood up for a second and walked over to his other daughters. He knelt in front of them and Kathryn ran into his arms like Anne had done. Alice stood back though. Her mother, even though she was tough at times, always reminded her of her place. She may be honoured with being recognised by her father she should not flaunt the fact that she was a half-sister to the heirs to the throne. Robert wished that Alice would be more relaxed in his presence. Sometimes he wished that Frances wasn't given free reign over the way their daughter was brought up.

"Alice, do you not want to hug your papa?" asked Robert. Kathryn smiled at Alice and so Alice stood up slowly and walked over to him. Every time he visited it was like this and it took awhile for Alice to feel comfortable. It was her first year or so of life that made her like this. Maybe one day she would be able to break free from the restraint that was her so-called mother.

* * *

The councillors had gathered without the knowledge of the Queen. This was a matter that was too personal when it needed to be political. The King Consort had been asked to attend as at least one of the 'royal' couple should be sitting in on this matter; it was about Princess Anne after all.

"Should we deal with her English suitors first or the foreign?" asked the Earl of Sussex.

"We are not all in attendance," said Cecil, pointing towards Dudley's chair. How convenient? He thought. He wasn't a fan of Dudley; he had disagreed with the marriage from the absolute start. Maybe the Duke of Norfolk wasn't as stupid as he first thought as he had suggested to hold this meeting on the Princess Anne's birthday.

"If Robert Dudley cannot grace us with his presence we proceed without him," said Norfolk. He was thinking the exact same thing that Cecil was thinking, which added to his already massive ego.

Cecil sighed. Even though he had a slight dislike for how high Dudley had risen and the scandal that he brought to the throne thanks to his previous marriage, he hated the Duke of Norfolk more. He started to go on about the possible prospects for the Princess's hand in marriage and who should be added to the list. Without a male heir, it made the job more difficult as this Princess was not just a Princess but heir to the throne as well. This had not been as difficult with Kathryn as it was with Anne.

"Shouldn't we be considering who the Queen would like for her daughters hand?" asked Cecil, who was more loyal to the Queen then all of the rest put together.

"This is about state politics," replied Norfolk. "Not the whims of a woman, sovereign or not, her judgement cannot be relied upon. Isn't her ill chosen marriage to Dudley proof of that?" Norfolk sighed as the rest kept their heads held low. "What advantage is there in a domestic union? Any English man we choose could cause descent and division between the country, no, foreign match is the one."

They started to then discuss the possible foreign candidates for Anne's hand. Many ambassadors were sure to be here today to give birthday wishes to the Princess and congratulate her on her new title. Anne, when a brother was still on the horizon, had been offered to the future Holy Roman Emperor but with the lack of a male heir to the English throne, they didn't want the two countries to unite, England was to stand on its own.

They had finally come to a conclusion. "Then it is France, do we have an agreement?" asked the Duke of Norfolk.

"Shouldn't we now recommend our preferences to the Queen my lord," said Cecil in return. It was useless trying to arrange the match if Elizabeth was to be against it.

"She should accept our recommendation Sir William, to do otherwise flaunts our authority" replied back Norfolk. "We have a chance to end this retched petticoat government, my lords, let us seize it. Subject to negotiation, Princess Anne will marry the Duke of Alencon, agreed."

All of the lords raised their hands. "Well let this be a gift for the Princess from the council on this most special day," said Norfolk before leaving. It was obvious that Cecil was to tell Elizabeth as he was her secretary. He thought that it would probably be best to leave it till the next day; Elizabeth deserved to have a happy day with her two daughters.

* * *

Robert was now back with Elizabeth and she had requested that her daughters and Alice come to her rooms. Robert was glad that Elizabeth took an interest in Alice, even though they were not of the same blood.

Elizabeth and Robert were sitting at a small desk with two chairs placed on either side of it. Elizabeth's ladies and Robert's gentlemen were standing to the side. Elizabeth started tapping her fingers and everyone knew that she was becoming impatient.

Not a minute later, old Kat Ashley came walking towards them. Elizabeth had suggested that she take leave to one of her country estates but Kat wouldn't budge, she felt that she had a duty to be a lady-in-waiting to Elizabeth.

Kat smiled at them both. "Your majesty, Princess Anne and Kathryn and the Lady Alice are here," she said before bowing and moving to the side to where the other ladies stood.

As Anne and Kathryn came through the door, Elizabeth bent down. Both girls ran towards their mother who embraced them in a hug. Robert put his hand across his face to hide the smile that grew. He looked over to the door where Lady Sheffield stood. Alice still had Douglas hold her hand. He could see that Alice longed to run over there as well, since she never had this scene ever with her own mother. Elizabeth noticed this as well and looked up towards Alice. Alice tried to put on a smile for Elizabeth. Alice knew that to stay in favour of her step-mother, she had to make sure to do everything right, that is what her mother had said. Elizabeth motioned for Alice to come over to the three of them. Anne and Kathryn looked at each other, the liked Alice and Kathryn liked that her mother was taking an interest in her but Anne was more wary, for a girl of only six years she could work things out quite easily. For some reason she didn't trust this. As Alice finally reached them, Elizabeth smiled again. She knew how tough Frances Luke was with her daughter and if she could, she would be a kind mother figure to this little girl.

* * *

After Anne had received her gifts from her parents and some of the Queen's ladies, as they had made some dresses for the Princess, she went back to her room to change into her yellow dress. She thought she would look nice in it for the joust. Alice and Kathryn felt no need to change their dress; they were not as vain as Anne could be.

The stand for the joust had been set up and Anne and Kathryn were to sit on smaller thrones to either side of Elizabeth and Robert's. As Alice was only an illegitimate royal, she had to stand with her own mother. Lady Sheffield was standing close by and kept a watchful eye on Francis, she didn't want things to get out of hand.

Robert was not sitting on his throne though as he was to participate in the joust. As he walked over to his wife and daughters he put the lance up on the railing. Anne and Kathryn had been given favours to give out today and both were very excited. Robert had let Kathryn put her favour on his lance for her birthday earlier in the year so it was only fitting that Anne could put her favour on his lance today.

The joust went off without a hitch and the two princesses enjoyed it immensely. Elizabeth was nervous about tonight. Mary, the former Queen of Scots and her cousin was to come to court. Thankfully, Anne's ceremony had been postponed till tomorrow because of it but Elizabeth was still nervous. Her cousin was a Queen but a Queen without a crown.

* * *

It was night time and a banquet was being held. Some of the courtiers danced as others ate and drank ale and wine. Francis was drinking her fair share after handing her daughter back to one of the governesses; Francis wasn't sure which one she was.

Robert was holding Kathryn as they went around and talked to the courtiers. All of the courtiers that sought after even more favour commented on how pretty the younger Princess was and Kathryn kindly nodded and thanked them. She wasn't one for putting on a big show.

Anne, meanwhile, was sitting with Elizabeth and had the courtiers coming up to her and commenting the same things that they were telling Kathryn. Anne put on more of a show about it than Kathryn did. Elizabeth smiled as the courtiers made the comments but was not easily fooled by them.

Suddenly, as the courtiers were dancing, the music stopped. The room went silent and her name was called. "Mary, Queen of Scotland."

The courtiers made way for her as Robert made his way back to his place beside his wife. He placed Kathryn down on her throne and Anne sat down on hers beside her mother. The room was still utter silent as Mary made her way towards her cousin and her family. In a way, Mary was jealous that Elizabeth had a court bowing to her and that she had her family beside her. All Mary wanted to do was go back to Scotland, reclaim her throne and hold her little boy in her arms. All she could do now was find salvage in the pity from her cousin, the Queen of England.

* * *

_**AN: **__Sorry for such a terribly short chapter. It isn't the greatest piece I have written but we all have those moments. Anyway, not going to bore you with my authors note just remember to review and thank you to the ones that constantly do. I promise to get a better more enjoyable chapter up soon._

TBC


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**AN: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Been Busy with school but now I am back. I think this is a pretty short chapter but it is the start of some 'hopefully' interesting story lines that are yet to come. It kind-of rounds things off in this chapter but a lot of new things await. I won't keep you reading this terrible author's not any longer. (Okay just a little longer. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favourited or alerted to this story. It is great to know that there are people actually reading this). Also, Finally the Frances drunken scene is in this chapter but closer to the end, it fit better that way. It probably could have been better but oh well. Please review and enjoy_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. I do not own The Tudors, any of The Elizabeth Movies or The Virgin Queen._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**20 May 1568**

The wind was harsh out but it was warmer than it would have been in Scotland, so Mary didn't mind that much. Her mind wasn't really on the weather either. Her mind kept drifting back to last night and the reception, no, the lack of reception was given for her arrival back at court. She knew that it was the Princess Anne's birthday yesterday but Elizabeth had told her to come on that day. Mary had waited for days to arrive at court, staying at houses for three days before she was welcomed. Maybe it was so Elizabeth didn't have to talk to her? She could use the excuse of wanting to spend time with her daughter to her advantage.

Mary sighed. She was a Queen or in some people's eyes she was a Queen. She had lost the crown of France due to her husband dying and now she had lost the crown of Scotland as well and it looked like the crown of England was just too hard for her to grab. She was merely a Queen without a crown but she would have one again she told herself. She was sure that Elizabeth would help her in retrieving the throne of Scotland. Mary, for the short time she had lived in Scotland, especially in comparison to France, missed her home dearly, or more so what was left behind in it.

Her poor little boy had been made motherless by the hungry Scottish Protestant courtiers who want her out. They hated Bothwell and they hated her because of Darnley's death. She knew that she had nothing to do with it but they wouldn't listen. They didn't care when she had told one in confidence that Bothwell and raped her and forced her to marry her. She should have said no was what the man said. How could she? She was just a mere woman. They didn't understand as they were only men. Hopefully she would have an ally in Elizabeth and if not she could wreak havoc on this court by the help of her Catholic supporters.

Mary continued to walk through the English Queen's garden with her two closest ladies, Mary Fleming and Mary Seton. She had other ladies but she had let the others off for the day. There was no need. They should enjoy and prepare themselves for Princess Anne's special day, the day she was to become Princess of Wales in name.

In truth, Mary was surprised that Elizabeth was giving Anne this title; it was like Elizabeth was giving up hope in ever having a son. No matter what she thought of Elizabeth and the fact that she thought that she herself should be Queen of England, as a true Catholic heir, she never wished for her cousin to never know the joy of holding a little boy in your arms. Mary had heard though that Elizabeth had miscarried of a son, it was in the aftershock of seeing her husband with another woman. It was easy for her to work out who that woman was for a bastard had been created by the union.

Mary Seton quietly walked up to her mistress and tapped her on the shoulder. "Your Majesty," she said, calling her by the title that a true Queen should be called. "His grace, the Duke of Norfolk is here."

Mary Seton quickly curtsied and went back to stand next to Mary Fleming while the Duke of Norfolk walked up to the Scottish Queen. "Your Majesty," said Norfolk, bowing almost to the ground. "It is an honour to have an audience with you."

Mary held out her hand, quite happy that this handsome gentleman was pleased to be in the presence of herself, waiting for Norfolk to kiss it. He brushed his lips quickly on her hand. He didn't want rumours flying around about Queen Mary; she already had the issue of Darnley's death against her good name. Mary smiled at Norfolk and gestured for him to stand up. "Your grace, why do you seek an audience with me?"

Norfolk smiled at the Queen and gestured for her to keep walking. She walked slowly, why did Thomas Howard wish to speak with her? Surely he would want to seek favour with England's Queen; she could surely grant you more. "I am sure you have heard of the rifts that some of the good people of England have had against... Robert Dudley." Norfolk couldn't stand to call the son of a traitor 'his majesty'.

Mary looked at him puzzled. These rifts had happened quite early on in the marriage, within the first few months. No one ever spoke of them now and Elizabeth didn't even seem to take any of it into consideration. Her husband had been accused of killing his now long-passed first wife, Amy Robsart, just like she was being accused of aiding in her second husband's murder.

These rumours eventually blew over, much to the dismay of a few different courtiers Mary was told, and she married her favourite. They say she was so blissfully in love with him and that he told her that 'they were destined to be together', that is when she asked him to marry her. The English people seemed to have forgotten it especially when the two Princesses were born. They may only be women but they had Tudor blood and Elizabeth was a capable ruler and if they had any fire of Elizabeth in them, they would surely be capable rulers to. Mary especially hoped for this in Princess Kathryn as was to be Queen Consort of Scotland someday, a betrothal to her son was already made and she hoped that England or Scotland never break it.

"Your grace, these rifts were a long time ago," said Mary in a hushed whisper. She needed Elizabeth's help in reclaiming her own true throne. She was intelligent no matter what some people thought. "Your grace, I see that you still hold some grudges against His Majesty." Mary knew to use Dudley's proper title, even if Norfolk did not.

"Robert Dudley is the son and a brother of a traitor, he has no right to sit on the throne of England as a Consort or as the father to the heir of the English throne. In truth, if I do speak plainly, Anne and Kathryn are no true heirs. Milady, you are the only heir to the English throne, a true Catholic Queen of royal blood, not the bastard like Elizabeth is. You must let me help you to claim your throne."

Mary was shocked. Anyone could be hiding in the bushes, listening to her conversation. "Your Grace, I will take your words into consideration but nothing more." She nodded towards Norfolk and to her ladies to follow her as she walked ahead.

Norfolk was left standing there. He was sure that Mary would turn around and see his ways. If couldn't stand the thought of honouring Dudley with titles he didn't deserve any longer. He wanted to see Dudley thrown away like a dirty piece of garbage.

* * *

Lady Douglas laughed at the mischief little Princess Anne got herself into. Today was a special day for her; it was her day that she was officially created England's heir. Queen Elizabeth had ordered that a special gown be made for her six year-old daughter. It was made of beautiful cloth of gold and incrusted with pearls. It was by far the greatest dress that Anne had ever been given or that Lady Douglas had ever seen.

Fortunately for herself, it was not she that had to prepare Anne for today but that was the job of Lady Knollys and Anne's other various ladies-in-waiting. Anne could be quite troublesome but in front of her parent's, Anne could do no wrong. Lady Knollys always tried to teach the girl better manners but as far Douglas could see, the problem wasn't in manners as Anne already excelled in them but was the fact that she had been spoiled, especially being the eldest child of the sovereign and of course future Queen of England. If she had a little brother she thought that she would be better behaved and show more respect to Lady Knollys.

Douglas was thankful that her charge was little Kathryn. She had taken on little Alice as well as her own mother seemed to not care for her and Elizabeth and Frances had both placed her here. Douglas didn't mind though. They were both to well behaved girls, always saying their manners and using the right etiquette. They never tried to use their position in life to get anything they wanted; they knew that if they wanted something, it would have to be through good behaviour, not just ordering that it be done.

Lady Knollys had resorted to yelling at the child and once hitting her but Anne seemed to take it all in stride. She was rather precocious and Douglas was sure that it was something she would grow out of. She hid her laughter however when Kathryn shook her head at her elder sister's antics. Anne was arguing with Lady Knollys over how to do her hair. Anne wanted her hair in a hood but Lady Knollys was under strict instructions to place the hair either out or in a bun, the only ways that the hair would be neat while still having the crown placed on her head.

"Kitty, what is the matter?" asked Douglas. In private, Kathryn had permitted Douglas to use her nickname. She didn't like being called your highness all the time, Anne was called that to. It was like the people they met didn't even know their names.

"Anne creates such a fuss for nothing," said Kathryn, looking quite solemn. Douglas could see that Kathryn wished that some attention would be placed on herself but she resorted to just being the other Princess.

"It is her special day," said Douglas while fixing the last bits of Kathryn's hair. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun with a diadem placed around it, with only a few small curls of hair framing the sides of her face.

"But Douggie, everyday is her special day. I know jealousy is a sin but I want one day to be my special day. Anne even gets better celebrations for her birthday," Kathryn said while a small tear formed in her eye.

Douglas held out her arms and Kathryn wrapped her small arms around Douglas's neck. Douglas patted her small charge on the back, trying to soothe her. "Don't worry Kitty, your day will come. You are to be married to the King of Scotland don't your remember? Anne will not have as grand a betrothal as yours, do you hear? You will have a whole court for you to plan eventually and a loving husband."

Kathryn smiled. She couldn't wait to be Queen like her mother. She already knew that her mother and eventually Anne held more power of the realm than she could, in fact she would be like her beloved papa and in truth, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Anne, for once in her short six year old life, felt extremely nervous. She was used to greeting ambassadors with her mother and had, from birth, been paraded around and admired by the courtiers of her mother's court but this time the attentions of everyone's eyes would be on her. She breathed in as the doors were opened and she saw her mother and father, who stood a bit behind her mother, smiling towards her and that gave her a small amount of confidence.

She walked forward gracefully towards her mother who was sitting on her grand throne. The courtiers smiled towards their small heir and bowed towards her which in turn had lifted her confidence. She continued to walk down the room and she recognised a few people. There was Sir Walsingham and Sir Cecil standing near the front of the large assembly of people. Anne truly believed that these two men never smiled. Anne also saw her sister and half sister standing with Lady Sheffield in front of the whole assembly of people watching on. The Scottish ambassador, Sir James Melville was also standing in the crowd and was standing next to the lady that came to her birthday celebrations, Mary.

Anne then reached the place where she was to kneel. She gracefully knelt down in front of her mother and her ladies stepped back into the crowd. A herald stood next to Elizabeth chair and opened a large patent. Anne looked up towards the man and smiled, which he returned with a slight nod.

The man coughed before he would start speaking. "To all and singular, as well as nobles and gentiles, as others to whom these presents shall come," he stated in a clear voice. "It is the Queen's pleasure by this patent to confer on the Princess Anne, daughter of her majesty, Queen Elizabeth and his majesty, Robert Dudley, King Consort of England, in her own right, the royal title of Princess of Wales. And also by this patent she will henceforth be heir to the English throne."

Elizabeth stood off her throne and walked towards her eldest daughter. She helped her daughter stand up and then a young boy walked over to them, carrying a crown made to recognise Anne is the Princess of Wales. It was placed on her head and Anne smiled at her mother.

Robert moved forward and took Elizabeth's hand. They walked through the crowd of courtiers that had parted for them to make their way through. Another herald then cleared his voice, "Her majesty the Queen, his majesty the King Consort and her highness, Princess Anne of England, the Princess of Wales."

Everyone clapped for their new heir. It would have been better, most of them thought, that the heir was a boy but they would do with a girl. Many courtiers already were instructing their sons to become friends with the Princess, and eventually to learn to rule through her.

* * *

Frances Luke and Christopher Hatton were back in his chambers. They sat down across from each other at a small table. Christopher was becoming concerned with Frances. All she was doing was drinking ale and then laughing and then drinking some more ale.

Frances smiled at Christopher. She did not mind being his mistress but he was an unmarried man who had favour with the royal couple. He should want to marry to produce legitimate offspring to inherit his fortune once he had passed away. In truth, Frances thought she was the best candidate. But for the moment, she didn't want to discuss the matter with Christopher; she just wanted to get drunk.

"You know Christopher; the celebrations for the brat of a princess were fantastic, especially the ale," said Frances while laughing her head off. Christopher was certain that if the Queen heard her say that remark about the Princess, both his and Frances's heads would be struck from their bodies.

He quickly moved around to her side of the table and tried to pick Frances up and take her to their bedroom so she could sleep. Frances wouldn't have that though and pulled her arm out of his grasp. She stood up shakily, the ale already going straight to her head, and she shook her head. "Don't touch me Christopher, you touch me too much, this is why I am like this."

Christopher didn't understand. What in the world was Frances going on about? What had he done to her that 'made her' a drunk? Wasn't that her own choice? "Frances, I don't understand. What in the world is wrong?"

Frances stared into his deep brown eyes for a second. "I am with child Christopher," Frances replied, almost spitting out the words. "I am with your child." Christopher just stood there dumbfounded. He was to be a father? He couldn't believe it. Before he could respond to Frances comment however, she was dead asleep, lying across their bed.

* * *

**21 May 1568**

Robert had invited his good friend, Christopher, to walk with him in the gardens. It seemed like an eternity since they last discussed various topics, including the women of their lives. They started to make their way to the fountain in the middle of one of the vast gardens at Whitehall.

"Tell me, how is your Frances?" said Robert. Everyone knew that Robert and Frances had once been lovers but that didn't mean that they hated each other, well on Robert's part that is. For some strange reason, and if that meant being with Christopher then he was all for it.

"She is fine," said Christopher in a sullen mode, Frances had refused to talk to him this morning. "In fact, she is with child."

"Ah, you are happy together and yet you haven't asked her to marry you Christopher," said Robert punching lightly his friends shoulder.

Christopher smiled at Robert. "Robert, that is something that I wish to speak with you about. I ask for your blessing that I take Frances as my wife. I want my children with her to be legitimate."

"Well then you better make the wedding soon. I give my blessing. In fact, I am sure even Elizabeth will give her blessing as she knows I would never sleep with a married woman, not that I would go back to Frances. I happy with my wife now, surprisingly so," said Robert smiling.

It seemed that everything was going to be alright in everyone's live except the one fact that kept annoying and nagging him. He wasn't able to father a son, legitimate or a bastard.

* * *

_**AN: **Okay, so there it was another chapter. Hopefully you can see some things emerging from this chapter and also if there are any characters you would like to see more of or more certain couples more in the story or next chapter, feel free to review. Also, Anne's ceremony for her new title, I based it off Anne Boleyn's Marquess of Pembroke ceremony in The Tudors. I seriously did not know how to write it so I was kind of putting it off. Anyway.... please review, tell me your thoughts. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon._

TBC


	15. Interlude

_**AN: **Okay so I haven't updated this story in a long time. I am trying to go an update all of my stories. This chapter is really short, this is why I couldn't call it a chapter. This 'Interlude' is dedicated to our little Princesses, Anne & Kathryn. This is only a short update of the story but hopefully a full length chapter will be up soon. I would like to thanks all of those people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story so far. I hope that you continue to read this story and I hope to get back into the swing of updating this story. _

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, all your reviews do make writing this story even more enjoyable._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any movie/TV show containing Elizabeth or any other historical characters._

**

* * *

**

**Interlude: Princesses Parted**

**13 June 1568**

The Welsh people loved their Princess of Wales. She was always charming in public and her youthful beauty was admired by many. Anne had been trained to be the perfect princess from birth, even if her governess thought she was anything but perfect. Anne had some different opinions about Wales all together.

She hated it.

She had been in Wales for a couple of weeks and she already felt miserable. Her friends weren't to be sent to for another week so all she had for a companion was Lady Knollys. It wasn't like she hated Lady Knollys, she was actually glad that she was her governess; it was just that she was always wanting to teach her about manners and etiquette. She was only six years old she wanted to remind Lady Knollys, and six years want to play games and have fun.

She also hated being so far away from her sisters and her parents. Even though her parents hadn't been around all the time, as her parents were very busy, something that Lady Knollys like to remind her on a daily basis, she still saw them very often, her mama or papa would come at least once every two to three weeks or they would come to court regularly for visits. There was none of that at Ludlow, she hadn't seen her parents since she left court and that was three weeks ago!

She also hated that Kathryn and Alice were not around. Even though Kitty and Alice sometimes got on her nerves, like all little sisters do, she still loved Kitty and Alice and enjoyed having them around, especially at lesson time, and especially lesson times when Lady Knollys was ill or away and they both shared Lady Douglas as she would give them sweet meats or candies. Lady Knollys never let her have any of these; she always said that it wasn't good from a growing girl's digestion.

So now she was stuck in a place that loved her but she hated it. She couldn't believe that her mother would want her living unhappy. Even the palace, thought Anne, was less magnificent that Hatfield even though it was to be the over way around.

Even though she was looking forward to being Queen of England someday, just like her mama, she sometimes wished she had a brother, a brother who was heir to the Kingdom and therefore had to suffer Ludlow Castle.

Her parents had accepted her as the heir to the throne though; they must have doubted that they were to ever have a son. Lady Knollys had always told her to pray for her mother to become quick with child, to produce a male heir for the Tudor Dynasty. Anne thought it was strange that Lady Knollys would make her pray for someone that was going to usurp her own position but she prayed for it anyway as she knew a son would make her mama very happy.

She just wished that she didn't have to pray at Ludlow.

* * *

Mary, the exiled Queen of Scots, was making her way over to Hatfield, to see her goddaughter and future daughter-in-law, Princess Kathryn. Mary wanted to be a part of the little girl's life, especially when she viewed that Elizabeth took less interest in Kathryn but more in Anne, the future Queen of England.

As future Queen Consort of Scotland, Mary wanted to be an influence on the little girl's life. She would be able to visit Kathryn more than Elizabeth could and she hoped that little Kathryn would view Mary as a mother figure, especially when she couldn't be a mother figure to her own little boy, her precious little James.

A least she had a son, a Prince for Scotland. Her son was the only thing she could say she had done to triumph over Elizabeth. To think that good Queen Bess was barren to producing sons made Mary smile. She knew that she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. She knew she shouldn't wish that on the fate of any woman but this wasn't any woman this was her rival.

In any case, she soon arrived at Hatfield and before her was the Princess Kathryn. She was a pretty little thing, much the contrast to her elder sister Anne. She had light blonde hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. She could see that this child was to grow to be a great beauty and she could tell that Scotland would be proud to call her their Queen.

"Your Grace," said Kathryn as she curtsied before her cousin, even though she did it slightly clumsily. Mary smiled at the young girl. It must be tough for the girl, she thought, as know she was the first lady of Hatfield. Usually she was second to Princess Anne but Anne was no longer there.

"Your highness," said Mary as she curtsied towards the Princess. "I am glad that you could receive me as I do wish to get to know you."

Kathryn smiled. She thought that Mary was a kind lady, especially if she came to see only her, no one ever came to see her, they would always come to see Anne as she was the heir, she knew that she was only the spare. Maybe things would be different know that Anne was gone.

* * *

_**AN: **Well that was the short update. I hope you enjoyed. It was good to get back into writing this story and I hope to have another update for you all soon. Please continue to review the story, all it takes is one push of a button and writing a few words._

TBC


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_**AN: **Welcome back to another chapter of **Consort of Gloriana.** I needed to get back in the swing of writing this story and half of the chapter was finished anyway so I decided to finish the chapter off. It is kind of short but I liked the way that I ended it. In any case, I would once again like to thank everybody that reviews, alerts or favourites this story or even just reads the story. It does mean a lot as I enjoy writing them and I am glad that you guys seem to be enjoying it as well. I won't keep you long as you might as well just read the chapter. **WARNING: **Princess Anne, Princess Kathryn and even Lady Alice do not have their own scene in this chapter. Just thought I would warn you though I don't know why._

_Thanks for reading _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Elizabeth story, the real or any of the fictional. Never have and never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**16 June 1568**

It was only a false alarm. That was it seemed to be these days, more and more false alarms. Elizabeth had wanted so much to be pregnant, especially with a son, even though she had already invested Anne with the title of Princess of Wales, a right usually only given to the eldest male prince. But instead of a prince to fill her womb, her monthly course had come a week late and given Elizabeth false hope.

She knew that she should be grateful to have such bright daughters such as Anne and Kathryn but she also knew that if she hadn't miscarried her son all those years back, he would be almost five years old. She knew that she shouldn't grieve for the son that no longer was nor ever would be, Anne was her heir and she was proud to call her that, even if her daughter was only six years old. Anne was perfect, and so was Kathryn. She always had to remind herself of what she had, not what she had lost. There had been a lot of things that she had lost in her life.

She had been sent a report that Anne was doing well at Ludlow, but deep down she knew that Lady Knollys was lying to some degree. Anne wasn't good at hiding her emotions, something Elizabeth had to begrudgingly admit came from her side of the family, and she knew that her daughter wasn't happy about leaving for Ludlow and the temper tantrum she threw before leaving had reminded her something like what she would do when she was a young girl.

She knew that Kathryn hadn't been happy about leaving for Hatfield without Anne. Even though her half-sister would be remaining with her, she knew that Kathryn liked having Anne around and vice-versa. Deep down Elizabeth knew that she should have kept them together. The only reason she had sent Anne to Ludlow was so she could show parliament and her own husband that Anne was the heir, and that no matter what her gender was, she was still to be regarded as such.

She knew that they all hoped for her conceive a son, thinking it was a better choice as men should be the rulers but none of them would say it to her face. They all knew that she would come down on them like a tonne of bricks if they ever mentioned, especially when she herself was a woman and a quite capable ruler.

Elizabeth thoughts were interrupted however when Cecil knocked on the door. Cecil had come to talk to her about something, something that parliament had discussed and decided upon a few weeks ago but with Elizabeth in the mood she was in, Cecil had avoided mentioning the subject to her, especially since it would also be a delicate one. It was to do with the betrothal of the Princess Anne.

"Your majesty, there is a matter I must discuss with you," said Cecil nervously. "It concerns the future of the Princess Anne."

Elizabeth turned around walked up closer to Cecil. "My latest report from Lady Knollys said that Anne was doing well. Has she become ill?" she said, panic throughout her whole voice.

Cecil shook his head; this may be harder than I thought. "No, your majesty, the Princess Anne is doing well as ever at Ludlow but I am to discuss her future, her adult future. At the time of the Princess's birthday, the council came together to discuss a match for your daughter and we came to a conclusive decision that it would be in England's best interest that Anne be betrothed to the Duke of Alencon."

He could see Elizabeth's eyes go into a fury. How dare they betroth her daughter, her eldest daughter thought Elizabeth. "Was my husband at this meeting? If I was not there surely he must have been there? The council would have only decided on who Anne should marry if one of us was present correct?"

"No your majesty," said Cecil while looking downcast and shaking his head. "Your husband was not in attendance."

Elizabeth laughed. "Then surely Cecil, the betrothal cannot go ahead for neither of us consented to the match." She suddenly became serious. "If the council ever think to do so I will have all of their heads."

With that she stormed out of the room but Cecil was quick on her trail. "Your majesty," he called out as he followed her. "You must consider the match. It would unite both England and France through marriage, they would be allies."

Elizabeth stopped and Cecil handed her a paper, a contract for the betrothal. She looked down at it and sighed. "I will have a look at it but I will not decide without talking to my husband. I respect his opinion as the council should but in the end it will be my decision. I want no further talk on the matter until I have decided."

And with that she was off and leaving Cecil relieved that this encounter was over.

* * *

Frances truly hated being pregnant. She hated it when she was pregnant with Alice and she hated it know but at least this child would not be branded illegitimate like Alice was. With her shot-gun wedding to Christopher her unborn child would at least be branded legitimate, even if it was conceived out of wedlock.

In reality, she knew that Alice's position in life would probably be stronger due to her paternal relations but she would always be the child that came from the wrong side of the sheets.

In any case, Frances wasn't enjoying being pregnant even though she was only a little over three months with child. She could already feel her corsets becoming tighter as her body turned into a whale and she wasn't sure if the child was causing it or the more food Christopher was forcing down her throat.

And this child, she had to be more of a mother to it. Alice she was able to fish off onto Dudley but this time she couldn't do that. She would actually have to take care of the child and this actually made her quite nervous. She didn't know how to be a caring mother, an attentive mother.

She had been strict with Alice all because she was the King Consort's daughter as well. She wanted her daughter to be respected as she deserved that much even though she didn't exactly have royal blood flowing through her veins. She was sister to the future Queen of England and the future Queen Consort of Scotland, this meant that she was to have a glorious future and if people didn't believe that actually did care for her daughter's future, she didn't care because she knew that she was looking out for her.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting down to dinner in the royal apartments with Robert. He was quietly eating away at the cold meats on his plate but he noticed that Elizabeth was paying great attention to what she was eating; she was only moving the food around her plate.

"There is obviously something on your mind Elizabeth," he said as he chewed another piece of meat. "Just say it."

Elizabeth sighed. "Did you know that the council has already decided that Anne should be betrothed to the Duke of Alencon?"

Robert shook his head, chewing on a new piece of meat. "It would be a good match for her," he said not directly answering the question he had been asked. "You should be happy that are thinking about our daughter's future. I am sure that Catherine de Medici was not an easy one to organise matches with."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't you care; the council overruled our, my authority and made a decision without one of us present?"

Robert shook his head. "They were thinking about the future of England."

"They should have been thinking about their necks."

"Elizabeth," he said gently taking her hand in his. "You need not worry, Anne will need a grand match and the French royal family would do no better than having a Princess of English blood join their fold. If you are worried about distance, you should have betrothed Anne to the King of Scotland; we all know she is your favourite one anyway."

Elizabeth snatched her hand away. "That is not true," she said angrily. "I love both of my daughters equally."

Robert shook his head and smiled. "Elizabeth you don't have to lie to me. I am a King and I pay close attention to how you treat our daughter."

Elizabeth stood up now. "No, you are not a King, you are only the King Consort. I am the Queen in this relationship. I am a Queen in my own right so do not tell me that you know what I am doing. I am the only one who truly knows what I do." Robert looked at her stunned. She hadn't yelled at him like this for a very long time.

She wouldn't let him speak again. She couldn't, she didn't want to hear his replies. "Get out," she said and when he didn't move she yelled, "Get Out!"

He got up and slowly made his way to the door. Before he left, he turned around and bowed towards Elizabeth, "Your majesty."

Elizabeth didn't look at his gaze. She didn't want to. He needed to learn his place.

She would have no master.

* * *

_**AN: **This was a bit of a short chapter but the next chapters will be longer and I must say I am suprised that I managed to do a whole chapter without even having Princesses in it though they are mentioned. I hope you like it. I am going to try and finish off some of my stories, I have just finished **A Chance Not Worth Taking** so the next on my list is this story so don't be suprised if this is getting updated on a more regular basis now. Once again, thank you to all that reviewed.... hope you can on this chapter as well._

TBC


	17. Chapter Fifteen

_**AN: **Welcome to another chapter of **Consort of Gloriana.** First of all I would like to thank once again everyone that has reviewed, alerted, favourite or even read the story. It does make me want to keep writing the story (though I probably would anyway). Also, this is another shortish chapter though future chapters will be longer (hopefully). I really want to finish this story and I seem to have a direction so it might get finished sooner than you think. In any case, I don't have much to ramble on about so..... I will let you read the next chapter of 'COG'._

_Thanks for reading :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Elizabeth or any other Elizabeth movies. I never have and I never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**20 August 1568**

Anne hadn't felt like doing any work today. She knew that she had the best tutors; in fact she knew that she always received the best of everything, but she just couldn't get her mind to work properly and it was all because of the gossip she had heard.

She had overheard the servant talking about her parents. They had said that her mother, the Queen, was angry with her father and that he might end up the same way as the Queen's mother.

Anne had heard little about her grandmother and namesake. She knew that her name was Anne Boleyn and that she had helped free England from the Church in Rome and she knew how she had died. She was executed by order of her grandfather, King Henry VIII.

She knew that she didn't want her papa to end up that way.

She didn't want to believe the gossip. She knew that her mother loved her father; otherwise they wouldn't have married and then had herself and Kathryn. She hoped that the rumours were not true. She was slightly spooked by them and she had no one to share her thoughts or voice her fears with.

This was a time when she wished Kathryn was here.

She would understand.

She couldn't trust any of her companions with this information; she didn't trust them enough to do so. Even though she was young she knew that these other girl's that shared in her lessons could easily tell their own parents and she didn't want them to tell them lies that were hurtful.

In the end, she needed to tell someone so when Lady Knollys was fixing her for bed that night she decided to bring up the matter. She knew that it needed to be resolved.

"Lady Knollys," she said in an inquisitive voice to gain her governesses attention after she had been put to bed.

"Yes, your highness," she said turning around as she blew out one of the candles in the room.

Anne didn't know how to start, which was a rarity but she decided that she better just say it or it would be annoying her forever. "Lady Knollys, I have heard some gossip that... my papa will end up like my grandmamma."

Lady Knollys knew exactly what grandmother she was talking about. It was definitely not her father's mother, Jane Guildford but was her mother's mother, Anne Boleyn. "I am sure that it is silly gossip and you know that you should not be eavesdropping on other people's conversations when you have not been invited to join."

Anne nodded. "I am sorry Lady Knollys. I just don't want to lose my papa."

"I am sure that he won't," said Lady Knollys as she blew out the last candle in the room and left Anne to let sleep wash over her.

* * *

**21 August 1568**

Mary was walking through the palace gardens with her ladies closely behind her. Her small dog, which was probably the most loyal creature to her, was walking happily a few feet in front of her. It was a nice day and she decided that she intended to enjoy it.

She was walking peacefully when she noticed that Elizabeth, Queen of England, was walking ahead of her. She knew that she had to have a good relationship with her if she was ever to take the crown of Scotland again and to be able to hold her dear little son her arms once more.

Mary was jealous that Elizabeth could summon her daughters whenever she wanted yet she wasn't able to even see her son once a year.

When they both stood face to face with each other, they both bowed to each other. Elizabeth didn't know why she did, it wasn't like she had to but Mary was still an anointed Queen, she just didn't have a throne to sit on at the moment.

"Cousin," said Elizabeth smiling. "Would you care take a walk with me?"

Mary nodded. Maybe it would be good to start a conversation. She could discuss what Elizabeth was planning on doing with the situation in Scotland or if she could arrange for her son to meet his betrothed, that way she could see him too. She needed to remind him that she loved him.

They started to walk with each of their own ladies standing a bit of a distance from them to give the illusion of privacy for the two Queens. They walked for quite a few minutes silently, each not knowing when to start or where to start.

"Cousin," said Mary in asking tone. "I have needed to ask you of my son, King James. I was wondering if you could make it possible to let me be able to see him. You could arrange a meeting between Kathryn and James, so they at least know each other."

Elizabeth saw Mary's hopeful expression on her face. Elizabeth knew that she would be hated to be separated from her daughters without ever knowing if she would see them again. "I will see what I can do," said Elizabeth tentatively. She didn't want to give Mary too much hope.

"I have heard that the Princess Anne will be betrothed to the Duke of Alencon," said Mary. Mary was happy that Anne was to be married to the French royal family. With this marriage, France and Scotland would be united once more through the blood of the two English Princesses.

It also meant that Anne would technically become her sister-in-law as she was to marry the younger brother of her own first husband, Francis II of France.

Elizabeth nodded. She had started to see some sense in the matter of Anne's betrothal. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Anne and Kathryn would marry and have heirs of their own and that made her slightly sad. Not because she would then be a grandmother but because it meant that her two darling girls would be older and not in as much need of their mother.

She thought that it wouldn't be as hard with Anne, the Duke of Alencon as part of the betrothal contract would have to live in England. Kathryn would be more difficult. She knew that in all retrospect, her younger daughter wasn't moving to a country like Spain, which was far away, but as the future Queen of Scotland through marriage, she would have to move away to Scotland. She knew however that Kathryn would still be able to visit.

Maybe it would be good for Kathryn to meet her betrothed before the actual marriage. She knew that the young Duke of Alecon, who was thirteen at the moment, was to visit England to meet his betrothed, as it stated in the contract so it was fitting the Kathryn meet James.

Her mind was convinced on the matter now.

* * *

Robert was still not in complete favour with Elizabeth. She had forgiven him for his views on the betrothal of Anne and the Duke of Alencon but she still didn't forgive him about his comments on her favouritism.

Obviously no one had told her how Kathryn was feeling.

He hadn't brought up the conversations that he had with Lady Sheffield, Kathryn's governess. She had told him that she had cried or complained several times that Anne was the favourite, that bigger celebrations were celebrated for her birthday and that Anne would be able to stay in England when she was older while she had to leave to marry someone she didn't even know.

He wish he could either speak to Elizabeth, to make her realise, or to go and comfort Kathryn himself.

He thought that Elizabeth was showing favouritism. Kathryn was always shy while Anne was more confident which was definitely a trait of Elizabeth. In fact, Anne could be almost seen as a little replica of Elizabeth's mother, Anne Boleyn.

Maybe if Elizabeth went to visit Kathryn, his little girl would feel more loved and appreciated by her mother.

It wasn't like Elizabeth meant it however. She did love both of her daughters but at Kathryn's birth, Elizabeth had been disappointed in the gender of the child as she had so wanted to present him, England and herself with a son. He was still pleased with Kathryn and when Elizabeth realised this, she had started to be more attentive to Kathryn.

He still though some of those scars have rubbed off on Elizabeth's views of her younger daughter.

In any case, he wasn't able to tell him all these reasons as to why he had said this. They would talk in public but they could hardly speak of such matters in front of the whole court and it wasn't like they could talk in private either. Elizabeth had refused him from eating with her in private or sharing their marital bed which was his conjugal right.

He decided that it was best not to push Elizabeth by demanding for them.

Instead, he had come up with a plan for his words to reach Elizabeth. He would have to court her like when they were younger however there was one catch: he had to ask one of her ladies to help.

He decided that it would be Lettice Knollys.

She was newly arrived back at court and after the death of Kat Ashley; her mother Catherine Knollys had been able to convince Elizabeth to move Lettice up from just being a maid of the privy chamber to a lady of the bedchamber.

She was a perfect candidate.

He had summoned him to his chambers, a risky move but a necessary one. After he had informed her everything she needed to know about the situation and what he was planning on doing, he asked, "So will you help me."

Lettice smiled her mischievous smile. "It is very sweet," she said before she nodded. "Alright, I will help you."

She smiled again at him as she got up and walked for the door. She turned around as she held the door handle, ready to leave. "I am happy to help you, your majesty," she then tilted her head. "I am happy to help you with anything that you may ever need."

* * *

_**AN: **Aren't I bad? Well maybe if you picked up on that whole little hint of what is to come. In any case, I won't keep you much longer though I would once again like to thank everyone that reviews. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment and I hope that you did to. Don't forget to review!_

TBC


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_**AN: **Welcome to yet another installment of **Consort of Gloriana. **This is a quick update though it is a short one. I would first of all like to thank once again everyone that has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story so far. It does mean a lot and I really do mean that. In any case, the next chapter will be a time-jump though it will be the last one for awhile because I have quite a few different story lines to close off and to open. I hope you enjoy this *short* chapter. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Elizabeth or any of the Elizabeth movies. I never have and I never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**7 September 1568**

The sun's rays started to flitter through the window at sunrise and it immediately woke Elizabeth up. She looked over to the other side of the bed and sighed when she realised that things were still the same between them. Since the day they had been married, he had always held her in his arms on this day and wished her a happy birthday.

Yes, today was her birthday she thought regrettably.

And she had turned thirty-five today, another year passed and another year less that she would be able to have a son for England.

She decided to wake up then and there and not try and fall back to sleep. She knew that she should probably just forgive her husband but she couldn't. She didn't want to believe that she was picking favourites between her daughters. And it wasn't like he had never done that, he had always gone out of his way for Alice.

In any case, the thought of her children made her smile. Anne and Kathryn would be coming to court today but they would only be here for a couple of days before they had to return to their estates. It didn't matter however as being able to see her daughters for short visits was better than never seeing her daughters at all.

She imagined that Kathryn would arrive first, as she lived closer by. Anne was travelling from Wales so it was a longer trip for her. Elizabeth was sure that Lady Knollys wasn't impressed with staying at the court for only a few days then returning, though she was sure that Anne was excited.

Her ladies helped her get ready and she ate breakfast on her own before Lettice came forward. "Your majesty," she said curtseying towards her. "His majesty is here, he wishes a private audience with you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Very well," she said. They did need to talk. She knew that he had been seeing Lettice more often but she had heard that there was nothing romantic between them, that attendants stayed in the room when they were speaking. If she had believed it to be anything more she would have surely gotten angry.

Lettice had also been trying to convince her that she should go and visit Kathryn more. She was sure that Robert had put her cousin up to it. She had told Lettice to let it go and she had so far. She just hoped that she didn't mention it again.

Her ladies curtsied as she had them leave the room. They curtsied as Robert walked through the door. The ladies then left and Robert and Elizabeth were left alone, both not knowing who was going to say the first word.

"I am sorry," said Robert. It had killed him to say it but he knew he had to if he was ever going to get through to him one day. He then pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. "Happy Birthday."

She took the package and smiled as she opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with rubies and diamonds incrusted in it. "Thank you," she said. She stood up and walked towards Robert and planted a kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

"And I missed you," he said planting another kiss on her lips. He sat down and placed her in his lap. "Now what have I missed?"

They hadn't been talking properly for a little less than three months so there was a lot for them to talk about. There sat like this for a few hours just talking when a knock was heard on the door. Elizabeth hurried off Robert's lap and went to her own chair beside his.

Lettice walked in with a smiled on her face. "Your majesties, the Princess Kathryn is here."

Lettice went to the door again and held it open for Lady Sheffield and Princess Kathryn. Kathryn was holding Douglas's hand securely but when she saw her mother get off her chair and kneel down with her arms outstretched, she went running towards her and almost toppled her over with the sheer force of the collision.

Douglas decided to leave the three of them alone and returned to the nursery while Elizabeth kissed Kathryn on the top of her head. "You have grown so much," she said to her three year-old daughter who was holding onto her mother tight. "I love you so much."

Kathryn smiled up at her mother. "Happy birthday mama," she said still smiling. "You have to wait for your present. I will give it to you when Anne arrives."

Elizabeth smiled. She didn't know if it was competition on the two girl's parts or if she genuinely wanted Anne and her to give the presents together. She picked up her daughter and sat back down on her chair. Robert leaned over and kissed Kathryn on the head. She was a sweet little girl, an obedient girl unlike Anne who thought the world revolved around her.

He could tell that both of his daughters were destined for greatness.

They spent the next hour like this with Kathryn telling them all about what she had been doing for the past few months at Hatfield. She told them about what she had been learning, her companions and other various things.

An hour after Kathryn arrived, Lettice came in again. "Your majesties, your highness," she said curtseying towards the three of them. "The Princess Anne is here."

Anne walked in with Lady Knollys standing behind her. They both curtsied towards them. Anne was still nervous that her parents were angry with each other but when she saw them there with Kathryn, he thoughts were diminished. A smile grew across her face.

"You may leave Lady Knollys," said Robert. Anne ran towards her father as Lady Knollys left the room.

Everything was perfect in each of their eyes know.

* * *

The day had flown passed and the two sisters had a lot to catch up on. It was night time know and they whole four of them plus Lady Alice, who was sharing the nursery while they were court, were standing at the window.

The three young girls watched in amazement as the fireworks display in their mother's honour was being displayed in front of them.

Elizabeth and Robert were watching on as the three younger girls argued over which colour was the best and their oohs and ahhs over each new firework. Elizabeth and Robert felt blessed with what they had and they knew it was going to last for if it didn't, Elizabeth felt that England would go into turmoil for it.

* * *

_**AN: **Ah... yes it was a family oriented chapter but I quite enjoyed it. From now on, with the time jump, I will be able to write a little Catherine de Medici (yay!), James VI of Scotland and various other characters. We are going to get a bit political, our favourite Princesses will grow up a bit, adultery (not telling who though) and new additions will be happening. Really, I think, it will start getting interesting really interesting from here on out! Hope to see you once again next time and don't forget to review._

TBC


	19. Chapter Seventeen

_**AN: **Welcome to a new chapter of **Consort of Gloriana**. Thanks again to all that review this story. It really does mean a lot and I know that I have made mistakes in this story (not deliberate ones) so please bare with me, I think I am going to have to brainstorm on this story as well. Also thanks to everyone that alerted, favourited or even read this story, again it really does mean a lot. Also, I was glad to see some new faces in the reviews as it is always good to see some new faces. There is a time jump in this chapter so you have been forwarned. I am going to try and make the story better from know on (eg.. longer chapters for a start). There is a four year time leap so it gives me room to make some new adjustments and fix some characters, add some story lines. Also there are few new additions added in this chapter so read on to find out more._

_Thanks for reading!_

_AGES NOTE: Elizabeth & Robert are 39, Christopher Hatton is 32, Frances is 30, Lettice Knollys is 29, Princess Anne is 10, Princess Kathryn is 7, Lady Alice is 9, Mary of Scotland is 29 (birthday in December), James VI is 6 and Francis , Duke of Alencon is 17. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Elizabeth, never have and I never will._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**3 October 1572**

The court was in a panic as the Queen had finally gone into labour. Anne and Kathryn had been at court for the last couple of months waiting for the birth of their brother or sister. Everyone was hoping for the birth of a Prince but Anne was not.

She did not want her mother to give birth to a stillborn but she would prefer her mother to give birth to a girl, a child that wouldn't usurp her position as Queen. She had been forced to pray for a baby brother by Lady Knollys but she really wanted a sister.

She didn't understand why everyone wanted a Prince anyway. She was sure that she would be a more capable ruler than any brother of hers and her mother was a more capable ruler than her brother Edward VI had ever been so why shouldn't she be? She was her mother's daughter after all.

She was ten years old now and she knew that in all likeliness this would be her mother's last pregnancy. Her mother was thirty-nine now and not likely to have more children. It was too dangerous after this birth.

In any case, the birth of the new royal child was not the only exciting thing that was to happen at court. King James VI of Scotland and Kathryn's future husband was to visit. Kathryn was excited but she knew that the boy was younger so she wasn't expecting much. This meeting had been years in the making and once Elizabeth was out of her confinement, he would be visiting. This meant even more jousts and banquets in his honour and Kathryn always enjoyed attending those.

Also, the court was to visit France once James had left back to Scotland, though Mary wasn't looking forward to that prospect. Anne was to be formally betrothed to Francis, the Duke of Alencon. Anne was very much looking forward to meeting her future husband and was sure that he would be much better than any King of Scotland. She was excited to see France as well though she knew that as long as this child was not a boy, she would not have to be living there as she was heir to the English throne.

All in all, the two Princesses were excited about the upcoming events.

Their half-sister, Lady Alice, was with her own mother, step-father and her own two younger half-siblings, Ursula, who was three and William, who was one. Alice who was nine herself now enjoyed her younger half-siblings and felt that she had more in common with them. However her mother was always remindful that she was not like her two younger siblings. She was the daughter of the King Consort, half-sibling to the next monarch of England.

She felt that her paternal parentage was a burden now. Her two half-siblings on her mother's side would never have as big a burden to carry thanks to their parentage. Her siblings were only children of a Knight and a former lady-in-waiting to Queen Elizabeth and mistress to the King Consort.

Her mother was already trying to plan a betrothal for her. She expected her daughter to be married to a Duke or Marquess or at the very least an Earl. Frances's other children wouldn't do so well off but she was still hopeful.

However, Robert had put a stop to Frances's plans for a betrothal for Alice. He had stated that it was a matter for him to organise and take on. His two legitimate daughter's betrothal and eventual marriage had been organised by other people and he wanted to feel in control again. And he was sure that other nobles would listen to him more than Frances.

Alice had hopes however to travel with Kathryn as a lady-in-waiting when she went and became Queen Consort of Scotland or be a lady-in-waiting to Anne though she knew that she wouldn't probably be far enough away from her mother and any betrothal plans if she was only a lady-in-waiting to Anne would still go ahead, with Kathryn she hoped that she could wait, maybe even fall in love with a nice Scottish Lord.

Ursula and William would have it easier. Alice knew that was plain and simple. Everything would be handed to them on a silver platter; Alice would have to work for it. Maybe not literally for in her heart she knew that she had to.

She decided that she couldn't stay with her mother in her chambers any longer. She got up from her seat and looked at her mother who was happily reading a book. "Mother," said Alice solemnly with a slight curtsey. "May I go be with my sisters?" She said it with such gravity with a girl of nine years that all Frances could do was nod.

Alice walked out of the room but Frances was quick to put her book down and walked quickly to the King Consort's chambers. She knew that this probably wasn't the best time for them to start to discuss Alice's personality, or lack of one but it needed to be discussed and Robert had been showing less interest in Alice's interests and it was about time that he started looking out for her again.

It wasn't exactly like he had been neglecting Alice for the sake of spending more time with Elizabeth during her pregnancy, though he did his best efforts to make sure that he spent every of Elizabeth's woken moments together. Elizabeth had seemed more tired during this pregnancy than her last three. Her maids had been with her constantly though except for one lady, the Queen's cousin, Lettice Knollys.

None of Elizabeth's ladies had known where Lettice had gone off to, many assumed it was to have a rest herself, though that meant she was slacking at her duties, or she was going to pleasure a man.

Frances wasn't dumb like the rest of the ladies-in-waiting at court; she had been in the same position as Lettice once before, almost ten years ago, during the only time that she was ever able to get away from the Queen's presence, during one of midday naps of her pregnancy. It was the only time that the other partner in crime could get away as well.

Lettice was the new mistress of the King Consort of England.

Frances wasn't really surprised that he had chosen Lettice. She was pretty, young and fertile, which would become a plus for Robert if she did carry a son especially if Elizabeth didn't provide him with a son, and there was another factor. She bore a striking resemblance to Elizabeth herself.

Robert's heart would always belong to Elizabeth, Frances knew this much but she also knew that men like Robert want female companionship all the time. Yes he had put on that stupid show of courting Elizabeth again to win her heart which he had already conquered but once she became pregnant, she could do nothing to 'please' him. He would become bored soon enough and when he did, his attentions turned to Lettice, who was the biggest flirt that had ever been in England.

Thankfully, Elizabeth had never had a run in with Robert and Lettice like she did with Robert and Frances. Frances knew that while Robert sleeping with her was a blow to Elizabeth, fooling around with Lettice would break Elizabeth's heart even more because Lettice was family. Anyone else, Elizabeth might be closer to accepting it but not Lettice.

Frances, in truth, was surprised that Lettice could be so dumb. Did she not think about the future of her two daughters and her son? While the two daughters at the moment were companions to the princesses, her son was a nothing yet. Also, Elizabeth had the power to pull the two little girls from the great positions as she was sure the Lettice's husband would be none too pleased about that.

She finally made it to Robert's apartments and was quick to barge in without requesting an audience. This type of attitude would get her in trouble some day but it hadn't yet so she would keep on doing it.

Robert was looking out the window when Frances came in but quickly spun around when he heard the door shut. "Is there news of..." said Robert anxiously before seeing who it was. "What are you doing here Frances? This is not really the time to talk."

"Well I think it is," said Frances, pulling up a chair for herself. "I want to talk about our daughter, Lady Alice, or have you forgotten that you have any children out of wedlock?"

Robert sighed. "No, I haven't forgotten about her but really now is not the best time. You do realise that the Queen, my wife, is delivering my child right now? And in any case, Frances, you cannot say that you are the world's best mother. You have no right to the award."

"A least I am trying now," said Frances. "Married life has changed me; I am a family woman now."

"Oh yes," said Robert sarcastically. "I can see the remarkable improvements. Really Frances, if you are here to make jokes or argue I really don't have the patience for it right now."

"Well, I do," said Frances with a large smirk on her face. She would blackmail him into talking to her if that would be necessary. "Listen, I am worried about Alice. She is so solemn for her age, even around other children. It is like she has no personality."

Robert sighed. "And guess who's fault that is," angrily said Robert. "When I took her from you when she was a little over one's year old, she was so shy and scared of doing anything wrong that it scared me a little. Children should have fun and be nurtured Frances, not have it butchered into them to behave like adults. She wasn't even two when you did that. In fact, she would trust Elizabeth more as a mother figure than she ever would you. You have scared her away from ever loving you, ever wanting you around. When you want someone to blame, go have a good look in the mirror."

Frances didn't know what to say. No one had been this critical or harsh when it came to Frances's parenting methods with Alice. She had noticed that she hadn't done all the same things with her other two children, Alice was special to her and in the fact that Alice was special; she had made her daughter feel unwanted and unloved. Maybe it was too late to even fix this damage.

Frances couldn't do anything but run back to her rooms and shut herself away and cry, thinking about all the wrong she had done in her life.

* * *

Elizabeth was relieved that the ordeal and when she had heard the sounds of a wailing infant her heart could feel this love pulled towards the infant that the midwife was taking away to clean up. No one would tell her what it was but that didn't matter as long as the child was healthy. She didn't mind if the child was a boy, she knew Robert would be thrilled but she, truthfully, wished that it was a girl. She had come to accept Anne as heir and something couldn't let her pull that away from her darling daughter.

"What is it," asked Elizabeth as she finally got her breath back and all of the ladies made their way around to fix Elizabeth up by changing the linen and tying her hair into a plait. Thankfully they were done and Elizabeth was propped up onto pillows as the midwife brought forward the latest and probably last bundle of joy, for Elizabeth towards her.

"Milady, you have given birth to a fine healthy daughter," said the midwife cheerfully as she handed the little baby girl into her mother's waiting arms. Elizabeth couldn't believe that she had another beautiful, healthy girl and by looks of things, she looked the most like her. Anne had gone through the family genes and gained a lot of her grandmother's, Anne Boleyn, features while Kathryn had gone onto her Dudley heritage and looked a lot like Robert's mother, Jane Guildford but this little one in her arms looked a lot like her.

The little baby girl in her arms had bright red hair and as she was already sleeping, Elizabeth didn't have the heart to wake her up but as she thought this, this little baby opened her eyes and they were different to either of her sisters, they were blue, like her grandfather's, King Henry VIII. This little girl was the true Tudor of the three sisters. Anne was the Boleyn, Kathryn was the Dudley but this little one was the Tudor.

"My lady," said Lettice as she curtsied towards her mistress and the new princess. "His majesty, the King Consort is here." She quickly left the room and Robert strode in towards his wife with a beaming smile on his face.

"No one will tell me what you had," said Robert as he sat beside Elizabeth and kissed the side of her head. "Is this our darling son?"

Elizabeth shook her head, upset that Robert had come to this conclusion. "No," said Elizabeth. "May I present you to the new Princess of the House of Tudor, your daughter."

Elizabeth beamed as she showed off her daughter and had clearly already drawn an attachment to her mother as her tiny hand was clasped around one of Elizabeth's long, slender fingers. Even though Elizabeth was beaming with pride, she could see that Robert was crestfallen. She hadn't promised him a son but she knew how much he wanted one. It wasn't like her didn't love his daughters, she knew that he loved all three of them and would love this new addition the same but he was like all men, he wanted to prove to the world that he could father a son.

Really, she couldn't understand why men couldn't be proud of having daughter's only?

Robert looked at his new daughter for few minutes and the three of them all sat there in silence, with the occasional gurgling sound from the baby or the sound of her ladies on the other side of the curtain.

Thankfully, Lettice came in once again, with a more relieved look on her face this time. "Your majesties, their highnesses, the Princess Anne and the Princess Kathryn are here to see you and their new sister."

Anne and Kathryn came into the room and bowed before their mother and father. Their governess's waited outside of the bedchamber to give the royal family some privacy. Anne and Kathryn then looked at each other and quickly walked over to each of their parents. Kathryn threw herself onto her father's lap and Anne sat beside her mother.

"She is so little," commented Kathryn, amazed at how little her baby sister was. "I was never that small."

"Of course you were," said Anne like she was annoyed. Robert could see that she was the typical elder sibling, annoyed when one of her younger siblings did something to annoy or embarrass her. "Everyone was that small once, even I was. Even Mama and Papa were."

Kathryn started to have her cheeks go red and Robert kissed her on the top of the head. "Don't worry Kitty," said Robert, using Kathryn's pet name. "No one remembers that they were that small when the get older."

Elizabeth couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a family like this. There was a time in her life that she could never have believed that she would have a family. In fact there were a few times. She remembered after her one time step-mother, Katherine Howard, had been executed, she had vowed to Robert that she would never marry. Of course, she had been eight at the time and she was glad that she had changed her mind, especially because she could never imagine not having her now three daughters in her life. There was only one other time that she could recall, it was when her sister, the late Queen Mary, had locked her up in the tower. She was so sure that Mary would have executed her. She hated to remember her sister that way and just hoped that her own daughters would turn their backs on each other.

She couldn't see it happening but she wouldn't want it to happen either.

* * *

_**AN: **Well I hoped you liked that. I am straying from the challenged a bit so I hope you don't mind Eleanor.... it just works better this way and it will be explained later but I would like to thank **ReganX** on that point as she discussed a few things out with me. I hope you enjoyed. There seemes that there will be some trouble in paradise brewing soon.... plus soon we get to see Mary of Scotland finally meet her son again (sorry but I am excited to see the reunion as in history they never had such)._

TBC


	20. Chapter Eighteen

_**AN: May I firstly apologise for the gigantic wait for this chapter. It has been almost 3 years since I last updated this story and I am sorry for those who have been waiting so long for an update but don't worry because the update is here. Also, I have the rest of the story planned out. This chapter is short but it is just updating everyone with what is going on and really, it helped me re-establish the characters. Hope everyone enjoys and I hope to update again really soon.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Tudors/Elizabeth; never have and I never will**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**29 December, 1572**

Mary of Scotland had not wanted to believe that it was true. One of her ladies had come to her with scandalous news involving the King Consort and one of Elizabeth's ladies and truthfully, Mary had not wanted the rumours to be true. It would crush Elizabeth if she were to hear of her husband's infidelities, Mary was sure of it.

Elizabeth had suffered it once before and while she had not been at court when that had happened and while Elizabeth looked at Lady Alice with affection, Mary still thought she saw some animosity behind the Queen's eyes. It was understandable.

So Mary had decided that she would do something about it.

Mary did not feel like she needed to knock into Robert's chambers. She had, _no was_, an anointed Queen of Scotland. She held higher precedence over a simple consort. She had shocked Robert that was for sure. He looked up from his papers and it took a moment for him to smile at her. She knew that Robert had not been as fond as Elizabeth of the idea of having her here at court but Mary knew that she had nothing to hide, not like Robert.

She noticed that he was about to start his pleasantries but she waved her hand, which confused Robert. She was glad that he was confused, maybe being confused would finally knock some sense into him, she couldn't be sure if it would though.

"I know what you have been up to Robert," she stated to him. "Think of Elizabeth, think of your daughters. You know what Alice's life is like, would you wish that upon another child."

Robert smirked at her and Mary wanted to slap him. How dare he smirk at a Queen of Scotland?

"I think you are mistaken and are listening to far too much gossip," he states, his arms crossing under his chest. She will not be intimated by him. She has had her fare share of hardships due to men and she knows that has to stop now. She has to do this for herself and for Elizabeth... and even for Lettice Knollys.

"I hope that I am but... think about all of the women that shall be hurt by your actions, my actions have hurt many because I was foolish and I am giving you advice now. Return to loving the family you have already before it is too late and you have destroyed it all."

Robert nodded. She wasn't sure if she had convinced him or not and she silently hoped she had. "Thank you for your... words of wisdom Mary."

It was a dismissal if she had ever seen one. She huffed and marched out of the room. She hoped for everyone's sakes that he had listened to her advice but deep down inside she feared that he had not, that once again she was to be a woman ignored and a woman to be looked down upon as the lost Queen of Scotland.

But at least she tried.

* * *

Kathryn was to be at court for Christmas. It was her favourite time of the year, especially as soon it was to be her own birthday. She was to be eight four days into the New Year and she was excited. It meant that it was another year closer to marrying and whilst her mother said that it would be many years away from marrying but Kathryn was still excited. She didn't want to have to be second fiddle to Anne any longer. Anne was to be Queen of England and while Kathryn was one prone to jealousy, she felt that Anne was more special within this court.

In Scotland, she would feel the most important for once in her life.

Anne had different opinions on the matter though, Kathryn knew that her elder sister always had an opinion. Anne had told her that her husband would be better, that a French match was always better than a Scottish match.

Kathryn had wanted to cry but she knew that she shouldn't. Princesses did not get upset at such things. Her mother would not get upset at such thing and the only one who should was little Elizabeth, and she was only a couple of months old so it would be understandable. Secretly, Kathryn vowed to never treat Beth the way that Anne treated her sometimes. Anne could be nice at other times but Kathryn did not like that Anne always seemed to have everything nice, everything better.

Kathryn wished that she had the nicest things for just once in her life.

In Scotland, in many years time, she was sure that this would happen. That would be her time to shine and not be diminished in her elder sister's light.

* * *

**4 January, 1572**

Even though Anne continued to press the issue to Kathryn that she was too old to run into their father's arms, Kathryn did just that anyway. Anne was always one for decorum. She was to be Queen one day and this was just the way that things had to be. They were Princesses and they had to set a standard but she decided, that as it was Kathryn's birthday, that she would not chide her later for her behaviour. She silently admitted that she wished she could do the same on her own birthday but she was just too old now.

Anne smiled and curtsied at her father before walking over to him as he finished his hug and small birthday congratulations. They had all decided to meet in the nursery and their mother was there with little Beth. Anne had been more than happy to see that she had a new little sister. Beth was already the perfect little Princess though; Anne had heard her mother saying, that she cried more than Anne and Kathryn. Anne had smiled at that. Her youngest sister's fiery hair seemed to match her attitude it would seem.

Kathryn soon walked over to her mother who was holding Beth in her arms. "Happy Birthday my Princess," said Elizabeth, kissing the top of her middle daughter's head and hugging her as best she could as she was sitting down and holding an infant in her arms. The nursery at Whitehall had been set up after the birth of Beth. It had been decided that she would not move out to Hatfield until after Anne's birthday in a couple of months. She wanted her family together for as long as she could have them together before Kathryn and Beth returned to Hatfield and Anne to Ludlow.

Elizabeth hated to part her children but it was ultimately for the best. They would be separated one day and Anne needed to learn how to rule. Elizabeth had never been afforded that opportunity and while she had been a diligent student growing up, she would have liked to have had more experience if she had known that she would have been Queen.

Her father never thought that Edward would die and merely being a wife of a King hardly needed proper training it would seem.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile every time she saw her daughters. Anne, her Boleyn beauty, was a proper Princess now, a proper Queen in waiting though not for many years Elizabeth prayed. She wanted to be here to see her children grow, to see them have families of their own.

Anne did have a tendency though to correct any mistake. Elizabeth had first found it endearing but as she was getting older Elizabeth worried a little, not so much for Anne's sake but for Kathryn's. Kathryn, the little Guildford, had always been a shy little thing. Ever since Anne had left for Ludlow, Elizabeth had thought she had seen an improvement in Kathryn's confidence but with Anne around it seemed to diminish a little. Anne oozed self confidence, confident in what her future was meant to be. Today though, her spark seemed to be in her again, though Elizabeth thought that might be because it was her special day.

Little Beth though, her fiery Tudor girl, was already a handful at two months. She was different to Anne. Anne had been fiery but with a sense of steel determination behind her but Beth, she was a fire cracker waiting to explode Elizabeth was sure. She was already a beauty, as her sisters were, and sometimes it made Elizabeth laugh that she had been able to create three distinctly different daughters, each of whom where loved all the same.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
